Innocence
by Airanke
Summary: What she lacked in confidence she made up for in innocence. That's what they really liked about her. SasuHinaHida, Hidan Hinata Sasuke.
1. Prologue

So. This is a Hidan/Hinata fic, though at the beginning there is Sasuke/Hinata ('cause I like Naruto too much to put him through a break up). Prologue is short, and this story won't be updated as frequently as V.A.M.P. Enjoy 3

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was a good child, from a traditional family. The Hyuuga family was known for their riches and the etiquette that their children were raised with. Hinata was the family favorite, the one her father treasured, even though Hanabi, Hinata's sister, would obviously be a better leader. Neji, Hinata's cousin, liked to be around Hinata more than he liked to be around Hanabi. The younger sister was a bit of a snob, after all, thinking she was all good because she had a boyfriend – Kiba – and Hinata didn't.

Hinata was often hurt by her younger sister's attitude, and she started making it known to many of the boys in her class that she was looking for someone.

Sasuke Uchiha came to her a month after she made it known she had an interest in him. After he introduced himself to her father, he took her out on their first date, and – at her father's request – only allowed himself to kiss her cheek and her forehead. Her father had said that on their sixteenth date, he could kiss her. And to Sasuke, it would be worth the wait.

He loved everything about Hinata: her large lavender eyes, her long amethyst purple hair, her shy demeanor. Her hair was silky against his fingers, and he loved touching it.

Hinata enjoyed Sasuke's company, and liked how he made her feel safe. His spiky raven colored hair was nice to touch, and his dark onyx eyes distracted her from her sister's mockery. His personality always chased other boys away.

Their first kiss was a sweet exchange, even though it was just a good night kiss. It was quick, but not chaste and Hinata really liked it. They had been dating for three months, but the Hyuuga and the Uchiha families did not get along. Hinata could see that her father was hoping for her to come up with an excuse to break up with Sasuke, but to her father's dismay his treasured daughter didn't wish to.

Sasuke then made a mistake.


	2. Chapter 1: Let's go bowling

* * *

(oh. my. GAWD. this chapter was pardon me a _BITCH!!_ Ugh! Ten pages long... /cry. I never intended for it to be so long, but since I want to keep it within a ten chapter range... yeesh. Happy reading : to those of you that reviewed, your reviews are much appreciated, and spurred me to finish this more quickly. Loves to ya! If it weren't for you guys, this chapter probably wouldn't be done right now, heh.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let's go bowling**

"Hey, Hinata. Let's go bowling. You know, down at the bowling joint near that one club. We won't go into the club, I promise; just bowling."

Hinata smiled shyly at Sasuke and he kissed her forehead. It was something he enjoyed doing, kissing her forehead, and she liked it too.

_'He's always s-so gentle with me.'_

"Well, o-okay. When will you pick me up?"

"Around seven. That okay?"

"Yes."

"Good," he walked off down the sidewalk, toward his home which was only a twenty minute walk from Hinata's – eight minute drive – and waved at her, "I'll see you soon."

Hinata smiled and waved back, then walked into her family complex. Her father stood on the deck, under a light. His lavender eyes were illuminated by the yellow lamp, and his mouth was set in a firm line.

"Still with him?"

Hinata look down, "Father, I know you don't like him but... he-he's a r-really nice guy..."

Hiashi sighed, then took Hinata's hand and smiled at her, "I'm sorry, Hinata. It's just that his older brother, Itachi, is in a gang. I don't want you to get hurt. Where is he planning to take you?"

"He w-wants to take me b-bowling, Father. Down by t-that one club," upon seeing her father's expression she quickly added, "b-but we won't go i-in the club! I promise, Father!"

He smiled again, and led her inside, "good. I believe you, Hinata."

Hinata smiled coyly before departing from her father's side to get ready for bed.

The next day Sasuke asked Hinata if tomorrow night was alright to go bowling.

"Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Ino, and the rest of the gang will be there. Gaara and Kankuro might come but that depends. What better way to go bowling then to spend it with friends?"

Hinata was speechless for a moment before replying, "uh, s-sure. Tomorrow's F-Friday right?"

Sasuke patted her on the head and smiled, "yeah. But, Hinata. Ino might... well, she might go into the club. And if she does..." his voice trailed off. Hinata nodded her head in understanding, "y-you might have to g-go in a get her, r-right?"

Sasuke looked down at his feet, his hand dropping from her head, "yeah... but I won't, like, drink or anything I promise!"

She merely made that cute expression that he loved so much.

Classes were a bore, nothing really interesting happened. After school though, Hinata had to keep Sasuke from getting in a fight with his older brother, Itachi.

"Why don't you just – just not go!?"

Itachi glared at his younger brother, the red contacts he wore making him look terribly vicious, "I can go if I want to, litter brother. Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Sasuke made no response, instead clenching his teeth. Hinata dashed over to him and wrapped her arms around one of his, "S-Sasuke-kun! D-don't fight with him, p-please."

Sasuke looked at her, before complying and taking a step back, hanging his head. Itachi glared at him for a few minutes longer until the tall man standing next to him tugged on his arm. Itachi turned and walked off. As he went around the corner Hinata watched as he and the other man were joined by several others. She breathed a sigh of relief and led Sasuke away, smiling at him to show her appreciation that he hadn't gotten into a fight. His chest swelled a little.

Friday came galloping around and Hinata was a bit nervous. Currently she was holding up several dresses, all of which Ino wouldn't approve of. Hinata bit her lip; she could already hear Ino chastising her about her oh-so-modest dresses.

"_Geez, Hinata! You need to get dresses that like, show a little more skin! There's nothing wrong with showing a little bit of skin!"_

_'But when you c-come from a t-traditional family...' _Hinata thought, carefully hanging some dresses back in the closet, _'e-even a l-little skin is b-bad.'_

Hinata decided, as she pulled on a black frilly dress, that Ino just didn't understand. There was a knock on the door and Hinata heard Neji call out, "coming!"

A moment later and she heard him yell, "Hinata! Time to go!"

"H-hai!" Hinata quickly slipped on a pair of black ballet flats before hopping down the stairs. Sasuke stared at her, unblinking. She poked him in the forehead, "Sasuke-kun?"

He shook his head, "uh, yeah. Hi. Uh, you look great."

Hinata blushed at the comment, "well come along," Sasuke said, taking her hand, "let's go bowling."

Hinata smiled. There was great ruckus in the car, as Naruto was playing some head banging music and Sasuke was yelling at him to change. Hinata merely covered her ears and leaned against Sakura, who was shaking her head and also covering her ears. Poor Neji was stuck in the front, and Hinata felt immensely sorry for him. Finally she got tired of it.

"S-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, p-please stop."

Both looked at her and Naruto – the driver – turned the music down and Sasuke stopped yelling at him. Neji appeared very thankful from his place in the front.

Sakura sighed in exasperation and jumped out of the car without waiting for it to come to a complete stop, "ugh, finally here," she stretched and pulled Hinata out. Hinata couldn't help staring at Sakura. The pink haired girl was wearing a black leather skirt that reached just past the middle of her thighs. She had a red spaghetti strap shirt on and a black vest over top, with black high heels.

_'I feel so simply d-dressed,'_ Hinata complained to herself while following Sakura. Neji came up to stand behind her and the other two guys rushed to catch up. Hinata surveyed the area around her.

There really was no parking lot; people just parked where they wanted to. The bowling joint was right next to a club called "Tech", and from inside Hinata could here strange music. She guessed it was techno. The bowling joint itself was a typical bowling joint, with huge neon outlines that shaped the word 'Bowl' along with flashing pins and a bowling ball.

Once inside the bowling joint, Hinata took in all the different people around her as Sasuke took a hold of her hand. She saw some people that were dressed like they were going to go clubbing sooner or later. She saw a group of students in school uniform; they had been too lazy to change. Finally, her eyes drifted over to the bar and pool table side of the joint. She stood frozen for a moment as she stared at a group of men and one woman.

The woman had blue hair and amber eyes. Her shirt looked like it left her back exposed and it was done up down to the middle of her stomach. It opened up at the bottom to reveal a slightly toned stomach along with a belly piercing. There was a piercing under her lower lip as well. She was wearing tights that were pitch black, and sandal boots that had white heels on them.

Next to her sat a man with spiky orange hair and several piercings on both ears, on his nose and his lips. Hinata wondered if the piercings under his lips were snake bite piercings. He wore a simple button down shirt and dress pants, with leather shoes on his feet. His eyes were gray and... ringed.

_'Contacts?'_ Hinata wondered, her eyes drifting to the two guys playing pool. Her eyes widened as she recognized one of them – he had been with Itachi at the school. His hair was a stunning blue color, and his eye s were a royal blue color. He had a bandanna of sorts wrapped around his head, with a typical hip-hop liking guys attire: baggy pants and a too-big shirt. He was currently laughing at the man playing against him, who had funky green eyes and crude looking stitch-like tattoos on his face. He scoffed at the blue haired guy and knocked the red ball into the corner pocket. Said blue haired man stuck his tongue out at him.

The stitched guy was wearing a button down t-shirt, and had it tucked into his dark trousers. A black belt secured these pants to his hips. Suddenly he stiffened and his bright green eyes flicked in Hinata's direction. She quickly looked away and followed Sasuke – after much tugging – to the desk where they would get their bowling shoes from. She glanced back over at the group of men again and spotted Itachi. When he moved out of her line of sight, her eyes widened.

A young looking man was sitting on the chair that Itachi had been standing in front of. He had a piercing in his lower lip and one in his eyebrow. He was wearing a short jacket and a net like shirt Hinata had seen Shikamaru wear before. His hair was sliver and slicked back, except for a few strands that were defiant and fell against his forehead. Suddenly she was staring into bright violet eyes, and his lips tugged up at one corner in a smirk. Hinata blushed and immediately looked away, instead focusing on the music and Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke-kun. W-what song is this?"

"Uh, _Dangerous_, I believe. Why? And what shoe size are you?"

"S-six. And I just w-wanted to know. I... kind of l-like how it s-sounds."

Sasuke made a face and pulled Hinata over to their lane, where Naruto, Sakura and Neji were waiting. Sakura was already bowling, and managed to knock six over.

"Nice roll, Sakura-chan," Naruto cheered, giving her a kiss. She giggled and settled herself on his lap.

"Oh, Sasuke. Ino and them are over there," she tossed her head to the right, as her arms were currently clamped down on by Naruto's hands. Sasuke shook his head as Neji went up to bowl, and got a strike, as predicted. He grinned, and Sakura accused him of being too proud. He stuck his tongue out at her as Naruto went up.

"I'll best you!" Naruto declared.

"Sure you will," Neji said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Sasuke and Sakura laughed while Hinata merely smiled. Her eyes drifted back over to the boy with silver hair, and she caught him staring at her. He gave her a smile before looking back at the guys playing pool, and immediately bursting into laughter.

* * *

"Argh! Kakuzu! Leggo' of my neck! Ow that friggin' _hurts!_"

Kakuzu was rubbing his knuckles vigorously against Kisame's scalp, his other arm wrapped securely around his neck. Finally he released Kisame, and Hidan regained his breath.

"Aw, man! That was frikin' funny!"

"It was not..." Kisame complained, rubbing his head. Itachi slapped Kisame's hand away and massaged his head.

"Oi, Itachi. You don't need to do that."

"Seriously, that looks so... well..."

Itachi glared at Hidan, "... never mind."

"That's what I thought," Itachi agreed, nodding his head. He sauntered over to the bar before tossing his head to look over his shoulder, "anybody else want some water?"

"I do, yeah," Deidara called back, sitting down heavily next to Hidan. His blonde hair was all pulled back into a pony-tail except for his fringe, which he left down to cover his left eye. He really didn't like it when people commented on his scar. He was still in uniform, since he hadn't been bothered to bring a spare change of clothes to school. Hidan tugged on the shirt.

"Deidara-chan. Why the hell didn't you bring a change of clothes? It's _Friday_ for goodness sake!"

Deidara gave Hidan a tired look and accepted his glass of water from Itachi when the raven haired teen handed it to him, "too tired, yeah. I just couldn't bring myself to do it," Deidara then gave Hidan a look that said, 'you never wear a uniform'. Hidan glared at him as if to say, 'don't you _dare_ spill my secret'. Deidara flinched and took a sip of water. A red haired kid suddenly walked over and plunked down on Deidara's lap.

"EH?! Sasori! Get off!" Deidara attempted to push off Sasori, also in uniform. Sasori gabbed the seat, refusing to move, "either I sit on you or you move. Hidan isn't an option."

Hidan chuckled when Deidara looked at him; he had pulled his knees up and hugged them. He sighed eventually and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Hey, hey. How the heck am I supposed to beat you?"

"You're not," Kakuzu said in a matter-of-fact way, before giving Kisame a lop-sided smile as he chalked his cue. Kisame made a face and lined up for a shot. He burst into laughter and almost fell over when he pocketed the blue ball right before the eight ball went in. Kakuzu started laughing too.

"_Wow!_ How in the heck did _that_ happen?"

"Well..."

Kisame jumped up and fell half on top of the pool table, jabbing a finger at Kakuzu, "the blue one _so_ went in first! I won! You already said, best two out of three! Set it up, old man."

Kakuzu seemed offended by the nickname "old man" but he set the game back up anyway. Pein shook his head and Konan jolted from her nap, muttering "what happened". Pein told her to go back to sleep, so she snuggled against his side. Hidan tugged on Itachi's sleeve and when Itachi gave him his attention, Hidan nodded at Hinata, "who's that chick?"

Itachi grinned, "that's Hinata. My little brother's girlfriend. Though, if you could steal her from him, Hidan, I'd be grateful."

Hidan was startled by this and gave Itachi a confused look, his brow furrowing

_'What the hell is he talking about?' _Hidan wondered. After a minute he asked, "what do you mean, Itachi?"

Itachi sighed, pressing two fingers to his forehead, "what I mean is, I know how my little brother can be. He's a good kid, don't get me wrong, but when he loses his temper..." Itachi shook his head, then continued, "her family, the Hyuugas, aren't on good terms with mine. But that's not because of Sasuke, that's because of me. Her father, Hiashi, thinks I'm doing drugs, drinking or both. Truth is... Sasuke's the one with the drinking problem."

Hidan gaped at him and Itachi nodded, closing his eyes, "I like Hinata, I really do. She's so innocent. In my opinion she could do better."

Hidan couldn't believe his ears. Hinata could do better? Wasn't Sasuke good enough?

"I believe that if Ino, being the pig that she is, will go over to the club next door with Karin, and if Sasuke goes in to get Ino the two girls might convince him to have a drink with them. I just wish he wasn't so cold toward me."

"Why's he cold, yeah?" Deidara asked, giving up on trying to get Sasori to move. Itachi's red eyes flicked to him, "because I've been trying to make him be a good kid. He thinks he's good enough, but someone who refuses to accept their weaknesses _doesn't _deserve a girl like Hinata," his eyes flicked back to Hidan, who stared down at his shoes in embarrassment, "you accepted your weaknesses a long time ago, didn't you, Hidan?"

"Yeah..."

Deidara stared at Hidan for a moment before quietly asking, "do you need, ya know..."

Hidan quickly shook his head once. When he looked up, however, he found green eyes burning holes through his head and he shifted uncomfortably, "what? Stop staring at me like that, seriously."

Kakuzu's eyes turned to Deidara next, and the blonde pressed his lips into a thin line. Kakuzu straightened instantly, "out with it."

"Out with what?" Deidara asked innocently, shooting Hidan an apologetic look. Hidan was biting his lower lip, "it's nothing, yeah," Deidara said quickly, licking his lips.

Kakuzu's brows furrowed, "then why won't you tell us?"

By this time the other Akatsuki members perked up. They were all staring and Konan wore a worried expression. Hidan bit down on his lip harder, _'damn it all...'_

He knew Deidara was just trying to help, and the blonde _had _tried to be quiet. It wasn't either of their faults that Kakuzu just happened to hear most of what everybody said. Kakuzu wouldn't relent in his staring, and Hidan never did very well under pressure. He felt Deidara's hand on his shoulder and the blonde squeezed once. Hidan took a breath before muttering, "I can barely pay for my tuition. That's why I don't have a uniform, seriously."

Konan gasped and Pein's eyes widened unnaturally. Sasori turned his head to look at Deidara, "is _that_ why you've been down on cash? 'Cause your helping Hidan?"

Deidara looked away, "yeah..."

"You don't get your work done for class because you're working right?" Itachi prodded. Hidan fisted his hands against his sleeves, "no."

Deidara's eyebrow narrowed before he whipped his head in Hidan's direction, his hand tightening its hold on his shoulder, "Hidan, you're already working overtime!"

Hidan clenched his jaw and Deidara's statement was followed by a series of questions and other comments.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Kisame.

"You know we'd help you out!" Sasori, who tapped Hidan's cheek with two fingers.

"We're like your family. You can tell us anything; that's what we're here for," Itachi.

Hidan glared at the space between his chair and the set that Konan and Pein occupied. Konan suddenly got up amidst all the ruckus the other guys were making – Kakuzu was just staring in fury at not knowing – and she kissed Hidan's forehead.

"Darling, Itachi's right. We're here for you. Don't keep these things from us."

Sasori's voice suddenly escalated as he over thought the current situation Hidan was in. He toppled over to one side, his head in Hidan's lap. Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! If you can barely pay for your tuition that means you can barely pay for your rent which would explain why Deidara is always going over to your place which means that the land lord is totally harassing you which makes me mad and will ultimately lead to -!"

"_WOW _Sasori! Get a grip, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, clamping his hand over Sasori's mouth and jerking him back up into a sitting position. He stared out unseeing, blinded by his sudden burst of rage toward Hidan's idiotic land lord. Hidan _knew_ that the last words Sasori would have said were "his untimely death!" which was very much like Sasori.

_'They're just worried about me; they don't have to be so worried,'_ Hidan muttered in his head. Pein's voice put an end to all the questions and what not of the others, "I'll pay for your tuition."

Hidan was about to argue but Pein was up in a jiff, his finger against Hidan's lips, "I won't have any arguments from you. I'm paying for your tuition and that's final."

Hidan glared at him before nodding his head and staring down at his hands. Deidara wrapped the hand that had been on Hidan's shoulder around Hidan's wrist as the others finally calmed down and Sasori removed himself from Deidara's lap to go to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered. Hidan gave him a smile before standing, "it's fine. They would've found out sooner or later anyway, seriously."

He walked toward the bar to get some water. He sat down on one of the stool's while the bar tender went to get him a glass. Hidan's thoughts were all muddled, and he rubbed his fingers against his forehead in an attempt to think better.

_'Now Kakuzu's gonna' be pissed that I didn't tell him... and Pein... oh _gawd_s I won't even start with him...'_

After taking a sip of his water Hidan felt a hand touch his shoulder before a voice said, "can't believe I drive you home everyday and I never figured it out."

Hidan rolled his head to look at Kakuzu, "that's because you only ever know if some thing's wrong when I make it frikkin' noticeable, seriously."

"Well, that's true," Kakuzu admitted, leaning against the bar. They stayed in silence for a moment before they heard Kisame call, "I set up! Get yo _ass_ over here, old man!"

Kakuzu scoffed before looking at Hidan with gentle eyes. Hidan was confused by the look, "w-what?"

"You... don't have a family do you, Hidan?"

Hidan looked away instantly, furious at himself for making it obvious.

"That's why you try to stay around us as much as possible?"

"... yeah..."

And suddenly Hidan was being hugged. He relaxed in Kakuzu's grasp, closing his eyes.

_'Dad never hugged me... mom never did either...'_

Kakuzu pulled away and walked back over to the ever patient Kisame after having muttered, "I'll be here for you, so don't go thinking you can't trust me."

_'Those words,'_ Hidan thought, smirking and getting up, _'he'd never say if other people could hear.'_

Kisame appeared to be trying hard to beat Kakuzu and Hidan commented, "you know, Kisame, when you aren't trying, you do a better job."

Kisame looked up from his position, "I do?"

"Damn right."

So Kisame blinked a few times and mindlessly shot, burst into laughter and fell over.

"Ow..." he managed to gasp out through his laughs. Kakuzu had a depressed expression on his face, "_why_ did you have to tell him that?"

Hidan was currently gaping at the fact that Kisame had just sunk three balls, "uh... well, shit. That was seriously not what I thought was gonna' happen. Seriously."

Sasori and Deidara were both wiping at their eyes from laughing so hard and Hidan leaned against the wall since Sasori had taken his seat. He would have finished his glass of water but couldn't because suddenly Kisame was running around the pool table being chased by Kakuzu, and Hidan burst into laughter, leaving his glass half-full.

"Best two out of three! _Two out of three!_" Kisame was yelling, grinning like mad. Kakuzu was also grinning, and said, "you know, I'm impressed that you beat me but... there's going to be _hell_ to pay when I catch you!"

"Ooooh, frak," Kisame bolted off to the men's room. Kakuzu glared in that direction and after a moment Kisame poked his head around the corner and decided it was safe. He walked out and sauntered over to Itachi, whom was staring at the currently bowling Hinata with a thoughtful expression. He turned to Hidan.

"If I distract my brother and Naruto, Hidan, will you do the honors of working your skills on Hinata?"

Hidan cocked an eyebrow and smirked, making a motion to set his half empty glass down. Sasori took a hold of it and when Hidan nodded the red head downed the rest of the water.

"I'll need..." he looked Hinata up and down then licked his lips, "ten minutes."

Itachi smiled maliciously, then turned on his heel and stalked toward Sasuke and Naruto. Kisame followed, while Hidan waited on the sidelines.

_'I'm gonna' have a helluva good time.'_

* * *

Hinata perked up as Sakura waltzed toward her, hips swaying, "Hina-chan!" Sakura giggled at the nickname she'd given her best friend, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Want to come with me?" she asked, holding out her arm. Hinata covered her hand with her mouth and giggled, "S-Sakura-chan! I'd l-love to but... I-I'd rather stay here."

Sakura smiled sweetly at Hinata then walked off toward the bathroom. Hinata leaned forward to check and see if Ino was still with Shikamaru and the others - whom Neji had joined - and unfortunately she saw them arguing about something; Ino wasn't present.

_'I-I better tell S-Sasuke-kun,'_ she decided and turned to speak to him. She found, however, that Sasuke was glaring at someone quickly approaching. Suddenly he was pulling her to her feet, and he turned her around.

"Hinata. Go stand by the wall."

"B-but -!"

"Please. This might get out of hand, with the way _Itachi _is strutting over here. Don't try to stop anything; I don't want you getting hurt."

He gave Hinata a push as she stuttered, "h-hai!"

She bit her lip and leaned against the wall, watching with fearful eyes as Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead and Kisame held Naruto at bay.

"I thought I told you not to come," Sasuke growled. Hinata failed to notice that she was being approached.

"It's not that I wanted to come. My _family_ wanted to come, and I came with them. You have a problem?" Itachi sneered, dodging the punch Sasuke aimed at him. Kisame raised an eyebrow at Naruto and his attempts to hit the larger man.

"Hey," a voice spoke next to Hinata's ear and she jumped, her hand flying to her mouth to keep from crying out. She looked over to her left with wide eyes and saw that the silver-haired man was leaning against the wall next to her, his hand resting in a loose fist against the wall above her head. Her lips quivered beneath her hand.

"H-hi," she managed to say, after finally lowering her hand, the scuffle that was slowly unfolding before her completely forgotten. She wanted to know who this handsome stranger was and why he had suddenly taken an interest in her.

"I'm Hidan," he tilted his head to one side, scrutinizing her more closely now that he was near. She nibbled on her lip, "I-I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Mm, pretty name."

She blushed and looked down at her feet. She felt something against her hair and realized that he was fingering a strand. Her blush deepened.

"A-ano, Hidan-san..."

He seemed surprised by the honorific, "eh? Hidan-san? You... don't need to call me that, seriously," she could tell he was biting his tongue against other words when she looked over at him. She felt the sudden urge to defend her upbringing.

"I-I was raised to r-respect people o-older than me."

He gave her the cutest smile she had ever seen on anybody, her blush resurfacing, "really? Wow... I guess the Hyuugas are well raised."

"We are," she admitted in a quiet tone. He rested his hand on her head then leaned more fully against the wall. She was suddenly interested in his well-toned stomach.

_'Eh...' _a part of her muttered, _'he knows you're staring.'_

Hinata squeaked and immediately looked away, blushing madly. She was surprised she hadn't fainted yet. Hidan tapped her on the shoulder.

"Nani?"

"Hey, do you go to Konoha High?"

"Hai."

"That freakin' explains it then," he turned his body to press his back against the wall, "I've seen you at school before."

Hinata actually gaped, "you g-go to my s-school?!"

"Yep."

"Ah," she clasped her hands in front of her mouth, "I-I never knew."

"Well," he planted a hand on the wall and outstretched his arm, "we dont' have any classes together, seriously."

"A-ah."

He glanced over at the lane Hinata had been bowling in, "well, I've gotta' go. Maybe I'll see you on Monday?" he focused those delicious violet eyes on her, and she couldn't help blushing.

"H-hai."

He laughed a little then pushed away from the wall and sauntered off, back to the pool tables. When Hinata had regained her composure Itachi and Kisame were also making their way back toward the tables, Itachi inspecting his ripped sleeve. When Sasuke approached Hinata she frowned at him. He bowed his head in shame, a part of his brother's sleeve clenched tightly in his hand.

"I'm sorry Hinata I... I didn't mean to let it go that far. He just wouldn't shut up about how much I didn't deserver you..." he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her neck. She timidly wrapped her arms around his back.

"I-it's okay but... Ino-chan... I t-think she's in the club."

Sasuke's head jerked up, "aw, crap. Naruto!"

"Hai!?"

"Ino's in the club! Operation Get Ino Out Of Club starts now."

"Oh drat..." Sakura mumbled as she walked over, followed by Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Temari. All were shaking their heads and Neji commented, "Karin's probably there. Oh well. Let's go. I bet you I know where she is."

It had been at least half an hour since everyone had gone in the club to find Ino. Hinata was the only one outside, nibbling on her thumbnail and looking around herself nervously. People were staring at her, and sometimes guys would walk closer but back off. She finally decided that entering the club might actually be safer than standing outside it. She dashed inside.

Everywhere she looked there were people. There was no _way_ she would be able to find anybody she knew in this crowd.

_'I-I should l-leave.'_

She turned to make a quick exit only to have a hand close around her bicep. She was turned back around and found herself standing face-to-face with someone she didn't know. She immediately tried to pull away, the smell of beer reaching her nose.

_'I don't know this person. I need to g-get away. I need to get away _now_!'_ she yelled to herself. She tried a pressure point and the man grunted, grabbing her other arm with his free hand, smiling a little.

"H -!"

Her back touched something solid and for a second she was afraid it was a wall. However, an arm wrapped around her shoulders and an angry sounding voice growled, "back off punk."

The man glared at her savior and said something. Hinata couldn't understand him because his words were slurred. The person behind her understood him though and socked him in the jaw.

"You punk-ass son of a -!"

Hinata decided she had never heard such colorful language before. Her eyes slowly grew wider at her savior's continued colorful vocabulary. The man hurried off, a look of fear in his eyes and Hinata was led outside. She struggled to turn around and looked up to see that her savior was Hidan. He smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his head, "sorry you had to hear my intelligent vocabulary, seriously."

Hinata couldn't help but start giggling at his sarcasm when he said "intelligent vocabulary". She blushed deeply when she heard him mutter, "damn, you're cute."

"Uh..."

He gave her a small wave, "you wait there. I'll go get your dumb-ass of a boyfriend."

Hinata was about to object to Hidan's nickname for Sasuke but he was already in the club.

* * *

Hidan was surprised that Sasuke wasn't very hard to find. The whole group of them was trying to get Ino and Karin to leave the club but the two snobs didn't want. Both of them were very drunk. He clamped a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder and coughed loudly, getting everyone's attention. He looked down at Sasuke who glared at him.

"Hey, dumb-ass. Your innocent girlfriend was in here. You're lucky I followed her. Some dunce had his hands on her, seriously."

Sasuke's eyes went so wide that Hidan was sure if they went any wider they would pop out of their sockets.

"_Hinata was in here?!"_ Sasuke exclaimed before charging out of the club. There was a silence in the group and suddenly they were all scrambling, dragging the complaining Ino and Karin off their seats and out of the club. Hidan sighed and sat down on the stool. The bar tender turned to him and brightened up when he saw who it was. Without even being asked the old man shook up a cocktail that Hidan usually got, then set it down in front of Hidan after placing a pretty purple lady's slipper in it. Hidan blinked at the drink.

"I -"

"I haven't seen you in a while, Hidan-chan. It's on me. Enjoy."

Hidan smile genuinely at the old man, "hey, thanks, pops."

Besides the Akatsuki, this man was as close to family for Hidan as family got.

* * *

(dies of writing way too much so late at night. urgh. Chapter 3 of VAMP will be up soon as well, and chapter 4 shall be completed with chaper 5 quick to follow. For those of you that like the pairing KisaSaku, keep an eye on my Top Sixteen story. It might be up today, might not be. depends on how long my friend can hold out :P)


	3. Chapter 2: Expectations

(Urgh. On paper it was twelve pages... now that I typed it it's only 10... bleh. This was killer. and a little too dramatic. and I explain quite a few things next chapter, which will have lots of fluff in it. ooooh yes. lots of Hidan/Hinata fluff. I hope Hinata seems innocent/naive. if she does, then that's good xD. OH this chappie has some fluff in it too. I hope Sasuke doesn't seem to be too much of a jerk... i really wasn't trying for that. by the way, I came up with two nicknames for Hidan. they are: Dan and Dan-Dan. because little kids love him xD)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Expectations**

"Hinata!" she heard Sasuke call in a frantic voice. Before she could speak he embraced her, "oh, Hinata!"

"S-Sasuke-kun..." she stuttered. He pulled back and gripped her shoulders tightly, staring into her eyes, "why did you go in there?"

"I was w-w-worried and f-frightened," she explained as the rest of the group came up. Karin had fallen asleep and Ino was leaning heavily on Shikamaru. She wouldn't stop giggling, and Hinata stared at her with wide eyes.

_'What's w-wrong with h-her?'_ Hinata wondered. Neji frowned and approached Hinata. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her away from Sasuke. Sasuke stared at him and Neji simply said, "we'll be at the car."

"But, Neji -!"

"I don't want Hinata around her," he jerked his thumb at the giggling Ino, and began to walk away, pulling Hinata with him. She obediently went, but Sasuke's hands grabbed her shoulders. He tried to pull her back but Neji had a firm grip.

"It's not like Ino is going to influence her!"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Neji replied calmly, prying Sasuke's hands from Hinata's shoulders. Hinata blinked as him, _'w-what does he m-m-mean? I... I'm so confused...'_

Sakura gaped at Neji before exclaiming, "are you implying that Ino's -!"

Neji sighed before interrupting, "no, no, Sakura. But you know better than anyone else how Ino can be when she's drunk."

At this Hinata blinked, craning her neck to look over her shoulder at the now swaying and giggling Ino.

_'She's dr-drunk?'_ she couldn't believe it, and Neji could definitely see the disbelief in her face. He had pried Sasuke's hands off of her shoulders and was now leading her briskly away. He leaned down to whisper, "I'll explain when we're at the car. Hinata nodded.

They walked in silence, searching for Naruto's car in the maze of vehicles. They found it, after five minutes of searching, blocked by three other cars. Hinata turned to Neji expectantly. He took a breath.

"What I meant is, Hinata, that because Ino has taken in so much alcohol that it has caused her to be unable to think properly. He sense are all muddled and her thinking and logic power is about zero."

Hinata stared at him, eyes wide with shock, "i-is that w-what d-d-drinking does to y-you?"

"Hai."

A hand came up to cover her mouth, her eyes widening further.

"What I explained is what it's like to be drunk."

"Neji-nii-san, h-h-have you ever b-been d-drunk?"

Neji sighed again but smiled, "no. Your father told me about a time when he had been drunk. You should ask him about it sometime. It was a funny story."

Other voices then reached their ears. Hinata didn't recognize any of the voices, except for one. She looked in his general direction.

"Yeah, but Kisame should drive, seriously."

"Eh? Why me?"

Hinata stared in shock as Hidan swayed to one side, bumping into a car. The guys following him raised their hands to support him and he laughed out, "that's why Kisame should drive, seriously."

"Oh," Hinata assumed Kisame was speaking, "you're tipsy, eh kid?"

"Yeah..." someone grabbed his arm, the guy with green eyes. Hidan looked up at him.

"You, tipsy?"

"Kakuzu, old man bartender just gave me the drink, seriously. Must'a missed me a lot or shomethin'."

Kakuzu released his arm and by this time they had reached Hinata and Jeni. Hidan saw them and smiled, wiggling his fingers at them as Kisame opened the car doors, "hullo!"

Hinata couldn't help blushing, "H-Hidan-san!"

He gave her an exasperated expression, "eeeeh? I thought I told you not to call me that. Sherioushly."

The blonde with them suddenly burst into laughter, jolting the redhead on his back awake.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Kakuzu said, shoving Hidan into the car despite his complaints, "he swears less when he's tipsy."

Kisame guffawed as he climbed into the driver's seat. The blond and the red head – groggy from just waking up – clamored into the back with Hidan. Kakuzu nodded at Neji and Hinata before getting in the passenger's seat. Hinata watched in awe as the red head settled himself across Hidan and the blonde. Music was suddenly blaring from inside as they drove off.

Another car followed them, Itachi present in the vehicle.

When Hinata turned her eyes back to Neji he was staring after the vehicles.

"I'm surprised that Kakuzu guy wasn't bothered by that loud music."

"I-I am too."

Neji gave her a skeptical look before saying, "you're interested in Hidan, aren't you?"

Hinata gasped, "Neji-nii-san!"

He chuckled and was about to say more when Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura showed up, Sasuke was hanging his head.

"I'm sitting in the back."

Sasuke began to protest, "but -"

"Either you or Sakura are in the front," and with that Neji sat next to Hinata, who was already seated and buckles into the middle seat. Sakura and Sasuke ended up playing rock, paper, scissors, which Sakura won. She gleefully took her place on the other side of Hinata after crawling over Neji and Hinata's laps. Neji's eye twitched.

"You could have walked over to the other side," Neji commented. Sakura yawned and leaned against Hinata, "too lazy," she mumbled. Neji scowled but relaxed against Hinata as well. Half-way home, Hinata fell asleep.

When she awoke from her slumber on Saturday, she found a note on her vanity:

"_Meet me at the park at 2 pm tomorrow. My_

_brother's insisted that he come along, and I've_

_decided to let him. Your father insisted I leave this note._

_ Sasuke"_

Hinata quickly grabbed her phone and called Sasuke. His groggy, sleepy voice answered, _"hello?"_

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

She heard shuffling, _"oh! Hinata!"_

Hinata smiled at his attempts to become more awake, "uh, about the park... t-today?"

She heard more shuffling and Sasuke uttered a small curse,_ "yeah. Today. In twenty minutes."_

At this Hinata gasped and frantically searched for her clock. She found it and it glared purple neon numbers at her reading 1:40 P.M.

"Uh. I-I'll let you g-get ready then."

"_Okay. See you soon,"_ he made a 'muah' sound that she giggled at, "o-okay. See you."

She hung up, and hurried to wash he face and clean her teeth.

_'I have no t-time to think of an o-outfit,'_ Hinata told herself, pulling on a pair of white shorts and a purple turtleneck. She stepped into a pair of silver sandals, grabbed her white purse and shoved a few things into it, like her wallet, keys and purse. She slipped her mother's ring onto her right middle finger before tying her hair back into a messy pony-tail as she flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, gabbing a piece of toast. She then flew out of the kitchen and called a good-bye to her father who sat at the table reading the paper as well as apologizing for being in such a big rush.

"I want you home by ten!" he called after her as the door began to close.

"Hai!" she yelled back, mouth full of toast before running as quickly as she could down the sidewalk toward the park, munching on her toast the entire way.

--

"_Itachi!! _Hurry up already! I'm gonna' be late, and it will all be your fault!"

Itachi couldn't help laughing lightly at his brother, "Sasuke, foolish brother, it's only ten to. We live five minutes from the park. I'm almost ready I promise."

Sasuke released an irritated sigh, and began heading down the stairs, "fine, fine. I'll wait downstairs."

Itachi shook his head and raised his phone to his ear. There was a click and the person on the other line said, _"yeah?"_

"Hey, it's Itachi. I need to ask a favor."

"_What might that be?"_

"At the park, five minutes?"

There was a silence, _"yeah sure. I'll be there."_

Itachi could hear the smirk in the other man's voice and he smirked as well, "great. I'll see you then."

"_Sure, sure."_

Itachi hung up and walked out of his room, hopping down the stairs. He tugged at his leather vest, "alright, Sasuke. I'm ready. Let's go."

"_Finally!_ Argh! Don't do that again!" Sasuke complained as he charged out of the house. Itachi blinked after him before following, smiling a little as they walked to the park. It would be very interesting, after all.

--

Hinata arrived at the park five minutes after and she played with her ring nervously; there was a lot of people leaving. Her phone started playing a ring-tone Sasuke had made and she answered.

"Hello, S-Sasuke-kun."

"_Hey, Hinata. Where – oh. Never mind. We see you," _Hinata looked to her right, _"no, no, darling, the other way."_

Blushing she looked to her left and Sasuke waved at her, snapped his phone shut. She did the same as his brother smiled at her. She returned the smile timidly.

"Hinata," Sasuke sighed, embracing her and giving her a kiss. She jumped a little in shock at the public display of affection. Itachi seemed surprised as well, but he released a short laugh, "you think I've planned something, don't you?"

Sasuke glared at him and said nothing. Hinata mentioned that she would like some ice cream, and Sasuke began to lead Hinata in that direction. Hinata also suspected that Itachi may have planned something; he was the meddling type, after all.

_'I wonder... d-did he have s-s-something to do with what happened l-last n-night?'_

Itachi sighed and tightened his pony-tail before smoothing out his leather vest. Hinata looked between the two brothers, noticing for the first time how much they differed in style.

Sasuke was wearing light colored clothes that were probably made out of cotton, where as Itachi was dressed in dark clothes made of heavy material like denim and leather.

_'I w-wonder how I n-never n-noticed that before.'_

The ice cream stand was coming into view, and a light breeze came up, bringing with it voices.

"... oh really? That's nice, Dan."

"Heh, yeah, I guess, seriously."

Sasuke grimaced at the sound of Hidan's voice and Hinata smiled a tiny smile while glancing at Itachi. She did a double take, but the knowing smirk she had seen was gone.

_'D-did I j-j-just imagine that?'_ she wondered, a little frightened. Had Itachi called Hidan and asked him to meet them there?

"No really, Dan. Come on. You act like I'm a stranger, kid."

Hidan laughed and Hinata decided she liked his laugh.

_'Actually, his v-voice sounds nicer t-than S-Sasuke's.'_

Hinata immediately resisted bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock at her own thought. Her cheeks were warming, and she glanced at Sasuke worriedly. He was focused solely on avoiding Hidan.

"Technically, you are, seriously. But, man, the girl is freakin' cute. Like, too-cute-for-words cute."

"That all?" the voices became clearer as they got closer. Sasuke had given up trying to avoid the ice cream because Hinata had tugged on his sleeve and stared at it for a moment, and Itachi had come up to walk next to him, blocking him on the other side.

Hidan was visible now, wearing the same jacket as yesterday but this time there was a white shirt on underneath. He wore skinny jeans and Nike's. He glanced in Hinata's direction and grinned, changing his positioning so that he was resting his arm on the counter of the stand. He leaned against it and spoke to the man behind the glass, "hot damn," he said.

The man – an older man, kind looking with a smile in his blue eyes – leaned forward a little as Hinata and Sasuke came up to the counter. Hidan moved away and spotted Itachi, his eyes going wide with surprise, "Itachi!"

Itachi looked equally surprised, "Hidan? My, what a surprise that you're here!"

The two dropped into a conversation as Sasuke stiffened and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist tightly. The man gave Hidan a look and proceeded to ask, "what'll ya have?"

"V-v-v-va-va-" but Hinata couldn't speak because she could _feel_ Hidan's eyes roaming over her torso. She swallowed and blushed before covering Sasuke's mouth with her hand.

"A v-vanilla cone, p-please," she requested. She felt Sasuke's lips turn up in a smile. She released an inner sigh of relief as she let her hand fall away from his mouth. He rubbed her back in admiration while Hinata wondered what Hidan had meant when he said "hot damn".

The man smiled as he handed Hinata the cone, and Sasuke gave him the money.

"See you around, old man," Hidan said, giving a salute. The man laughed and saluted back. The four of them walked away, Hidan flanking Hinata on her right despite Sasuke's glares. Hidan's fingers tickled Hinata's palm and she started blushing.

_'W-w-w-what is he doing!?'_ she exclaimed inwardly, looking at him. He suddenly wrapped his fingers around hers and brought her hand up to his lips. He brushed his lips over her knuckles, the cold metal lip ring making her shiver a bit. The gasp that she released caught Sasuke's attention.

Hidan took off running, laughing and leaving Hinata with Itachi. He slung his arm around her shoulders as she stared after Hidan and Sasuke. At first Sasuke looked furious but slowly his expression changed and he started looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry. Hidan is just trying to get Sasuke to loosen up. He has odd methods, doesn't he?" they came to a bench and Itachi hopped over the back of it, "let's wait here," he informed her, patting the spot next to him.

She sat and finished up her ice cream, then devoured the cone. There weren't that many people about. A swarm of little kids was running around, and Hinata smiled and shook her head at them. When she glanced over her shoulder she saw that Hidan and Sasuke were making their way toward them. A little boy with curly green hair came dashing over, and expertly slipped Hinata's mother's ring off her finger. He dashed off as she gasped, and Itachi was about to go after him but Sasuke was already chasing the boy around. Hidan stood next to Hinata and watched as she stared at her hand, her eyes wide.

_'Mama's ring!'_ Hinata wailed inside, tears filling her eyes. She focused her eyes on the scene before her – that a few other people were watching – and saw that Sasuke was yelling at the little boy, who had been surrounded by a large group of kids. They were yelling back at Sasuke in high-pitched voices. Hidan snorted then and called out, "hey, dumb-ass! You aren't gonna' get it back from them that way!"

Sasuke stopped yelling and then stalked back over to the bench and challenged, "fine! You go get it from them then."

"Okay," and Hidan walked _away _from the kids, toward the park path. Hinata watched as he went to the right, acting like nothing was happening. She stared down at her lap, blinking back her tears as Sasuke groaned, "he isn't going to get it."

Suddenly there was a delighted squeal and the three at the bench snapped up their heads to find that Hidan was in the middle of the kids, holding one of them over his shoulder. Hinata's face brightened up a little at the cute scene, and when the cry of the kids reached her ears she couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Dan-Dan!" they hollered in delight as they attached themselves to his legs. The boy over his shoulder wouldn't stop laughing.

The scene made Itachi chuckle lightly and Sasuke's jaw dropped open. Hinata – whose tears were not being cooperative – just stared, a small smile gracing her lips.

_'H-he's great with k-kids,'_ she thought to herself as he set the boy down and crouched in from of him. He peeled open the boy's little fists and gasped out, "_you_ don't have it!"

He poked the boy in the chest, making him giggle. The whole group then giggled as a whole, and they looped around the boy with curly green hair. He glared at them like they had just betrayed him to the cops. Hidan's expression changed to a gentle one.

"Hey, you wanna' give that back to me?"

The boy shook his head vigorously. He didn't want to give it back. Hidan held out his hand anyway. Finally Hinata's smile faded and her tears slid quietly down her cheeks.

"Hurry _up_ already," Sasuke growled. Hidan glanced at Hinata and then looked back at the boy.

"You made her cry," Hidan informed the little boy, gesturing at Hinata. The boy looked and his eyes widened – obviously he hadn't thought that the ring was important. He instantly offered Hidan the ring but Hidan held up his hands as if surrendering, shaking his head. He turned the boy and placed a hand on his back, giving him a push.

"Nuh uh," he continued to push the little boy toward Hinata as he stood, "you gotta' give it back to her now."

The boy had no choice but to go; he couldn't fight against Hidan's strength or get away from him. Hinata wiped at her eyes and the boy held out his tiny fist.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, dropping the ring into her waiting hand; his prize. She curled her fingers around it instinctively, as if the boy were going to try and take it again. He looked up at Hidan with pleading eyes and Hidan moved away. The boy bolted back to his group of friends who were all giggling.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered putting her ring back on. Hidan grinned at her and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Hinata stifled her giggle as Sasuke swelled up and stormed off. Itachi followed and muttered, "I'll go talk to him."

Hidan sat where Itachi had originally been, and stared at Hinata in silence. He continuously angled his head, trying to see her face from different angles. Once in a while his eyes would look over her body then return to her face. She became self-conscious and raised a hand to her face, as if she was going to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"W-w-what?"

"Your hair looks nice like that."

She blushed and looked down at her lap. He moved closer, draping his arm over the top of the bench. Hinata leaned away from him blush deepening.

"You're so damn cute, seriously."

Hinata decided to use this as a chance to ask him about some things. She pressed her left hand against his side, making him look down in shock. She pushed lightly while asking," ah, Hidan-san... l-last night, um, I-Itachi-san p-planned that d-didn't he?"

She saw the 'should-I-lie-or-should-I-not' expression his face took on and she put a little more force into her push, even leaning toward him more, "please be h-honest."

He smirked, "yeah. That was Itachi's idea."

He straightened and stared off into the distance, watching the kids as they played. Hinata tried to recall her father's expectations of the man that was to be her husband but... her memory failed her. She did remember him telling her, however, to compare men if two were vying for her attention. So she did.

Sasuke was sophisticated, attractive and well raised. She liked how he was so gentle with her but sometimes a part of her would always wish he would break the rules that her father had set for him. Sasuke was one to keep his promises though, and if her father asked him not to get too aggressive, he wouldn't. One of his biggest faults was his pride, and more than often it got in the way of him spending time with Hinata. He almost always reserved Saturday's for her, but other than that, he didn't have the time. In Hinata's mind, Sasuke wasn't as protective as he could be, but right now, since Hidan was here, he was a lot more protective than usual.

_'His t-temper is a-another issue,'_ she added as she looked over as Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke was stalking around a tree, and Itachi was just shaking his head, trying to convince Sasuke of something. Hinata let her eyes stray over to Hidan.

He was handsome, like a diamond in the rough. A part of her mind protested against her calling him merely 'handsome' and demanded that she call him 'sexy'. She refused, and scrutinized Hidan instead. She knew very little about him, but he didn't seem to have too bad of a temper. He was great with children – the previous incident proof enough for that. She figured that if her father told him the rules he would definitely break them. He appeared so rebellious, and she tilted her head, inspecting his looks more closely. She didn't realize that he had noticed she was doing so until he turned his body toward her.

_'Oh!'_ she quickly looked away, face turning red. He chuckled and she looked back at him to find that he was watching the kids again, though his body was still facing her. Her eyes widened when she saw his tongue flick between his lips, and she realized that he was playing with his lip ring. The small flashes of his tongue were proving to be very distracting. She swallowed a bit too loudly.

Hidan smirked knowingly and he drew his lower lip into his mouth. Hinata's mouth dropped open a little, and she quickly looked away, her face turning red. Hidan laughed and Hinata scowled a little, before looking up to see that Sasuke and Itachi were finally approaching. She waved cutely at them and froze in her actions when Hidan deliberately fingered her hair. She didn't notice that Sasuke had seen this and she turned her head to ask Hidan was he was doing when he stood and stretched. Hinata visibly resisted looking down at his minutely exposed stomach while chanting to herself, _'don't look don't look don't look!'_

Sasuke took note of this and his eye twitched.

"We're going, Hinata."

"Ah, hai!"

She stood quickly, making sure her purse was still with her. She walked next to Itachi with Sasuke lagging behind, near Hidan. She was confused.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" she asked, turning. She stopped and Itachi turned as well.

Sasuke and Hidan were glaring at each other, and Sasuke suddenly demanded, "have you no shame?"

"Apparently not. I wasn't raised all proper like _you_," Hidan spat back, voice challenging. Hinata stared between the two, _'w-what's g-g-going on?'_

"you're right. Seeing as I _actually_ have one."

The look on Hidan's face was unspoken pain. Hinata's eyes widened unnaturally, _'did Sasuke j-just say that?!'_ she was stunned to silence, and turned to Itachi for help. She found that he was staring at Sasuke with an agape mouth. Then his jaw snapped shut and he exclaimed, "_Sasuke!"_

Sasuke shrugged off his brother's fury. Hinata's eyes flicked back and forth between the two. She wondered if maybe she should intervene and drag Sasuke away when Hidan retaliated, "thank God mine can't be hated!"

Sasuke growled and Hidan tossed his head in the direction of the kids, who were watching them. Some other people in the park showed a keen interest – after all, the Uchihas were famous and infamous for several things that happened around the community. When Sasuke finally looked at the kids Hidan informed him, "you may have come from a famous family but damn, you have no idea about kids. If you had any they'd probably _cower_ at the freaking sight of you. I know damn well that my kids would be happy," his eyes flicked in Itachi's direction and Hinata read his lips: "what the hell?"

Itachi wore an angry expression as he shrugged. Hinata started nibbling on her lip, _'I d-don't like w-where this is g-going.'_

She was about to step between them when Sasuke retorted, "oh yeah? At least _I'd _be able to support mine! At least I'd be able to put food in their mouths, and I wouldn't have to work my butt off day and night for the money either!"

There was silence from Hidan, wide eyes from Hinata and shame from Itachi as he hung his head in disappointment at his brother's attack on Hidan's personal life. Sasuke, thinking he had won the argument, turned to face Hinata.

"Ah -!" she gasped, right before Hidan grabbed Sasuke and slammed him against the ground.

"You fuckin' prick! I'll teach you a thing or two about _minding your own damn business_!"

Hidan straddled Sasuke's chest and held down one of his arms while he beat down mercilessly on him with the other hand. The small ruckus caught a lot of attention, and a group of at least five other teenagers were cautiously approaching.

"Itachi! Itachi! M-make them s-s-stop!" Hinata screeched, grabbing his arm. Itachi refused to intervene, "Sasuke's getting what he deserves for saying that. He should know better than to make such a personal attack, especially against someone like Hidan," Itachi looked down at her frightened expression and explained further, "there are some things I know that Hidan would definitely rather talk to you one-on-one about, and only one person who knows a lot about him."

Hinata thought on that for a moment and recalled Hidan's pained expression when Sasuke had said that "at least I actually have one" and the strained, hurt sounding voice when Hidan threw Sasuke into the ground earlier. She made up her mind though, and thrust her purse into Itachi's hands. Sasuke, by this time, had managed to catch Hidan's assaulting fist in his free hand.

"T-then _I'll _stop them!" Hinata informed Itachi, dashing toward Hidan and Sasuke. The group of kids was starting to undulate toward them as a whole, and one of the male teenagers walked a little more briskly, saying something to the others.

"Hinata!" Itachi cried, reaching for her. However, she already had a dainty hand wrapped around the wrist the Hidan had just wrestled free of Sasuke's grasp. He stopped all action immediately, staring at her in surprise.

"S-stop it, p-please!"

Sasuke threw a punch that narrowly missed Hidan's chin.

"What the hell!? Tryin' to hit me when your girlfriend is right _here!_"

Hinata knew that she had to get Hidan off of Sasuke; both of them were getting angrier by the second.

_'I h-have to g-get myself i-in-between them.'_

She threw her arms around Hidan's chest, just under his under his arms. There was a quick, powerful blow to an area around her right ribcage and she squeaked before using her full weight to push Hidan off of Sasuke, her head pushing his back. They fell to the right and rolled a few times; Hinata ended up on top.

There was a throbbing pain in her side and Hinata pushed herself up a little, her hands on Hidan's chest. She opened her eyes to find that he was staring at her in shock.

"P-p-please! No m-more!" she pleaded, her eyes flicking to the group of teenagers approaching. A little girl, who had broken away from the swarm of little kids, came into Hinata's line of sight, her chubby face full of worry as she plunked down on the ground and patted Hidan's cheek, "Dan-Dan?!"

"Ah, I'm okay just – I'll stop. Okay? No more."

Hinata nodded her head and shuddered, letting her head rest against his neck. She might have fainted from all the drama - she was very dizzy – but Sasuke was on his feet and he yanked Hinata off of Hidan. Her ribcage protested and Hidan jumped to his feet, putting himself in front of the little girl who clung to his pant leg.

_'Protective? Hidan is d-definitely protective... j-just w-what father w-wants,'_ she mentally checked this off.

"You... you guys okay?" one of the guy's from the group of teenagers asked. Itachi answered, his red eyes on Sasuke, "we're alright now. Thanks for the concern," Itachi shook his head a few times when Hinata and Sasuke came toward him. He gave Hinata her purse and stared after Hidan, who was now surrounded by little kids.

Sasuke and Hinata stared as phrases like, "Dan-Dan, are you 'kay?", "why that happen, Dan-Dan?" and "Dan-Dan, I don' lie him!" came from the swarm of children.

Hinata saw that Hidan's knuckles were bleeding, but she tended to Sasuke's black eye and small cuts. If she decided she wanted to go tend to Hidan's knuckles – which she wanted to do, being the caring girl she was – it would only make the situation worse. Sasuke, however, didn't seem to appreciate the fact that she was tending his wounds and he snatched the tissue from her. She glared at him and stomped over to Hidan in response. Hidan was surprised by her approach but said nothing as she grabbed his hand and starting dabbing at his knuckles with another tissue she had gotten from her purse.

_'H-his pride makes me s-s-so _angry_ sometimes,'_ she huffed to herself, inspecting Hidan's knuckles. He grasped her hand, making a light blush appear over her cheeks and she looked up at him.

"Hey, thanks," then he released her hand and walked over to the bench that they had been sitting on earlier. The swarm followed him, and swarmed him again. Hidan brought a hand up to cover his eyes, his lips turned down in a frown. Hinata shook her head at the children; they really seemed to like Hidan. She turned back to Sasuke and took a tentative step toward him. He was clenching the tissue in rage.

A boy with short brown hair stomped over. Hinata guessed that he was about elven. He jabbed an accusing finger at Sasuke, "you're cruel! I feel sorry for any children that are unlucky enough to get you as a father!"

A woman gasped and Hinata looked up at Hidan. He was looking at the boy in surprise and Hinata jumped a little, _'i-is that a t-tear?!'_

There was something glistening on Hidan's cheek. Hinata turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Why you little - !" Sasuke snarled, going for the boy. He shrieked and high-tailed it back toward Hidan.

"Dan-Dan!" He cried as Sasuke reached for him. Hinata almost went but Itachi snagged her and the mother of the boy was sprinting toward Sasuke and the boy, yelling something along the lines of, "my baby!"

Hidan's shoulder connected with Sasuke's chest as Itachi stomped forward, radiating fury, leaving Hinata to stand with her hands clasped together in front of her mouth. Sasuke was forced to let go of the boy's arm and the boy clung to Hidan's waist, staring fearfully at Sasuke. Hidan was glaring over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"Let me at the little -!"

"Back the hell of Sasuke! He's just a kid!"

"Like I care!" but Sasuke didn't get to do anything because Itachi had grabbed his arm and flung him back toward Hinata.

"Fuck off, Sasuke!" Hidan clapped his hands over the boy's ears at Itachi's outburst. The little kids copied the action.

"Who's side are you on, Itachi?!"

"His side! I'm on _his_ side!" Itachi yelled, gesturing toward Hidan, "get Hinata and get the fuck out of here. Just go, _go_!"

"Okay, okay..." Sasuke turned to Hinata. He reached for her but she backed away, "don't, touch me," she made an effort not to stutter.

He reached for her again and Hidan called, "at least pretend you know what respect freaking means."

Sasuke smiled stiffly and gestured for Hinata to start walking toward the exit. She watched Hidan over her shoulder as the mother of the eleven year old thanked him for protecting her son. She didn't know what Hidan's response was but the woman kissed his forehead. Hinata stopped then and stared intently at the mother, reading her lips as she said: "you'll make a great father one day."

_'Great w-with kids. T-that's on m-my list,'_ Hinata thought to herself, walking a bit more swiftly in the direction of her house. Sasuke silently followed, and Hinata knew that he was also silently fuming.

* * *

(burrr. i'm making you waaa-aait. xD. soo we find out that Hidan's great with kids, and next chappie Hinata learns a bit more about his past and why he shot out at Sasuke like he did. Her informer is... OMJ!! WHO TOLD HER!!)


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Stuck

OH GOSH MY HAND ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER (you guys BETTER enjoy it xP). I like it a lot though. And just a thought, there's lots of fluff ahead. Lots. for me it's lots, cause I'm the type of person that likes to dive head first into romance haha. proper romance next chapter. i promises, though not much luls. Hidan is slowly winning Hinata over. this thing is 16 pages long (dies). ENJOY!! (reviews make me write faster LOL. proven fact. look at chatper 1 xP) by the way. I tried to make Sasuke less of jerk, because i honestly never intended to make him a jerk until later. grr.

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm stuck**

Hinata was holding her head high, a sign to Sasuke that she didn't want to talk to him. Sure, Hidan had said some mean things too, but he hadn't said them to put himself above Sasuke; he was merely trying to defend himself.

"I don't see why you're angry with me, Hinata."

She whirled on him, hoping to goodness that she wouldn't stutter as she spoke, "listen, Sasuke," they had stopped right outside of her home, "number one. Hidan wasn't deliberately trying to hurt you; anyone could've seen that. He even wanted to know why you'd pointed anything out in the first place. How else was he supposed to d-defend himself if he didn't point out how you were with that kid? And secondly, you're so full of yourself! You wouldn't even let me dab at your face!"

She stormed through the gate to her complex as Sasuke stared wide-eyed at her. He hurried after her, "Hinata, wait, wait."

"_NO!_ I'm tired of this! You and your pride, and your thinking that you're better than everyone else! Y-you probably said something t-that he didn't want anybody else to know! I t-think he had e-e-every right to – to hurt you!"

With that she opened the front door and slammed it, stalking into the living room. Her father, Neji, Hanabi and Kiba stared at her, all blinking at different intervals. After one minute she stormed back outside. Sasuke was still standing on the porch steps, staring unblinking at the now open door.

Hinata grabbed his face and kissed his forehead, "good night."

Without waiting for his response she went back inside and stood next to the window. Sasuke hung his head, turned around and walked away, toward his home. Hinata glanced at her father; he looked happy that she and Sasuke had gotten into some kind of fight. She trudged up the stairs after saying hi to Kiba and Hanabi. Neji scrambled after her, and before she could close her door he was in her room.

"Hinata. What happened?"

So she told him all about it. Told him all about how Sasuke had suddenly picked an argument with Hidan, Neji saying that Sasuke probably did that because he felt Hidan was threatening his relationship with her. She told him about the kids, and at this Neji was silent. Finally she collapsed against Neji's chest – they were sitting on her bed by the time she had finished.

_'I will _not_ cry,'_ she growled to herself. A few tears did slip over her eyelids, but otherwise, she didn't start sobbing.

"Hinata, I really think that Sasuke feels threatened by Hidan. I mean, I don't know much about him either but... if you think that Itachi thinks that Hidan would be better for you, then maybe it's destiny."

Hinata started giggling, because Neji only ever said anything about destiny and its "superior-power-over-life-and-death" to make her laugh. It always worked. Neji smiled.

"But w-w-what should I d-do? And you," she poked him in the chest, "w-what did you mean y-yesterday, when you a-asked me if I was i-interested in H-Hidan?"

"Well, I don't know what you should do. But Hinata, it's kind of obvious that you're interested in Hidan. The way you were looking at him when he was talking to you yesterday -!"

She gasped, "y-y-y-you were watching and you d-d-didn't do _anything?!_"

Neji blinked at her, "well, I guess I didn't. But there is a reason behind that. While Itachi and Kisame were distracting Sasuke and Naruto, Hidan walked up to you. I figured they had planned it out. I got mad at Sasuke because he just suddenly started flirting with you one day, and I know that you were making it known that you were interested in him but... he just started flirting with you. Hidan was just really talking with you, maybe subtly flirting. Sasuke just went all out and flirted with you like mad until you gave into his advances. No, Hidan isn't that kind of guy; I can tell. He's the type that waits until he's sure the girl he's interested in is interested in him back, then he makes his move."

Hinata stared at Neji. She was about to retort something when he added, "besides, those other guy's at the pool table were glaring at people, and uh, Kakuzu – he's the one with green eyes right?" Hinata nodded and Neji continued, "right. The look in his eyes was a warning for me – because he was staring at _me_ – not to get involved, so I didn't. And ten minutes later Hidan backed off, followed by Itachi and Kisame. So you can see why I didn't do anything."

Hinata nodded. She understood that. Though Neji loved her and would protect her with his life, he would never get involved in something that was obviously harmless.

"So, H-Hidan was just... h-harmlessly flirting w-with me?"

"Yes. Harmlessly flirting with you. He wasn't too close or too far. He was just kind of... well, _there_. Making his presence known."

"Hm..." Hinata stared at her hands, thoughtful. She thought that maybe she should talk to father about his expectations. She looked up at Neji, "I want to talk to father."

Neji smiled and stood, "of course. I'll go get him."

Hinata hugged her knees to her chest as Neji left, and a moment later Hiashi entered her room. He closed the door softly behind him and sat down on her bed, his weight making it sink in.

"Hinata. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I w-want you to t-tell me your expectations a-again."

Hiashi laughed lightly, and placed a hand against her neck lovingly, "Hinata. I've changed my mind about a lot of those expectations; they're too much. Believe it or not, Neji lectured me about them last night after you two got home. I didn't ask him why though. Anyway, the only things I really expect of your future husband now are that he respects you, loves you, can support you in one way or another and is protective. I want you to be happy, even if he doesn't have a family name. You do realize that if he doesn't have a family name that if you get married to him, he will take on the Hyuuga last name right?"

She nodded her head, lost in thought. Then she hugged her father around the chest and he hugged her back, "thank you father."

"You're welcome."

As he began to walk out her bedroom door she informed him, "I might go outside the complex for a while tonight. Just s-s-so you don't w-w-wonder where I am."

Hiashi looked at the clock and she did too; it was already seven. He nodded and then walked back down the stairs. Hinata flopped back on her bed, and held her cell phone to her chest.

Respect. Sasuke was respectful when he wanted to be or if he got what he wanted. Hidan was respectful of what the people around him wanted and what they were like.

Love. Sasuke liked her, she knew that much, but she didn't know if he really loved her, or could love her. It was obvious to her that Hidan was capable of loving, and the way he was with those little kids was proof of it.

Support. Sasuke could definitely support her. If what Sasuke had said about Hidan having to work his butt off for money was true, then Hinata was sure she could get a job herself and support the family. The thought of Hidan being a stay-at-home father crossed her mind, and she started giggling madly.

Protective. Both were protective; Sasuke of his prize and Hidan of the kids. She stared at the ceiling, looking for cracks.

_'In m-my book... loving k-kids is a must. I want a-a-at least one, and if Sasuke c-couldn't even handle that eleven year old being an eleven year old..._'

She couldn't believe she was actually thinking about this, and she turned over on her stomach. She looked through the contacts on her phone, and found Sasuke's. Instead of calling his cell, she called his home phone. His mother picked up, _"hello?"_

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha. It's H-Hinata. I... I want to speak with Itachi."

There was a pause and the sound of the front door opening, _"just a moment dear. Itachi just walked in the door."_

Hinata heard Mrs. Uchiha call Itachi, and then there was the sound of the phone switching holders, _"yes?"_ Itachi's low voice asked.

"Uh, Itachi. It's H-Hinata. I w-was wondering if y-you would be w-willing to meet me a-at the b-bus stop."

"_Of course. Why though, might I ask?"_

"I w-would like to talk to you. About Hidan, and Sasuke."

There was a pause and then Itachi said, _"I'll be there in five minutes. See you soon."_

"See you," Hinata replied as she trotted down the stairs. Hiashi looked up at her and said nothing as she walked out the front door. Neji watched her leave from the window, as was his duty.

She hurried to the bus stop and when she rounded the corner she saw that Itachi was sitting on the bench waiting.

"Hinata," he said without even turning his head to look at her. She settled next to him and then he turned his head, his red eyes bright in the darkness.

"What do you want to know?"

"What d-do you t-think about the two? I a-already know a-about yesterday. D-did you c-call Hidan earlier and t-tell him to b-be at the park?"

Itachi's expression changed to that of a child with their hand in the cookie jar as their parent caught them snatching one.

"Well... yes. I did call him. In all honesty, Hinata, Sasuke doesn't deserve someone like you. Considering Sasuke's background, he's grown up spoiled by my mother and father. I didn't let it get to me as much as Sasuke did. That's why he's proud. That's why he has a temper. When he didn't get what he wanted he got angry. Now, Hidan," Itachi turned toward her, "Hidan could really use a girlfriend, if you ask me," he looked around then leaned closer, "you can't tell him I told you this. Hidan used to live with his family. But... after a while his parents started neglecting him. They stopped hugging him, stopped talking to him, and treated him like he didn't even exist; like he was a burden to them. So he ran away from home. They call him everyday, begging him to come back but... he won't. So now they just settle for knowing that he's alright and alive. But he knows. He knows that they're wasting their lives partying."

Hinata's eyes grew very wide. She had never known that, _'no wonder he had such a pained expression when Sasuke s-said that today!'_

Itachi sighed and shook his head, "I know that Hidan didn't really have a right to say what he did, and he knew that. He apologized to me about it because I'm from the same family and all. But Sasuke... Sasuke had absolutely no right to make such a personal jab at Hidan. Hidan's hurting," Itachi stared up at the sky, "though knowing me, I'm probably going to call him at one and tell him that I told you some things about him because you asked. Don't worry though; he'll get mad at me, not you."

Hinata continued to stare at him with wide eyes. What she was picking up from this was the fact that Hidan just needed someone to love him.

"Do his parents... do they still l-love him?"

"Yeah, they do. He just doesn't want to go back and be influenced by them, and then end up ruining his own life."

"Tell me where he works," she demanded suddenly. Itachi stared at her, "please. Tell me where he works."

"He works at the café down on the far corner of the park. You know the street where all those cheap clothing stores are? Yeah, it's down there. It's the only café café. The other one's are just bakery's. I believe it's called The Joint. Turns into a club at night."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat, "does he w-work there all day?" she squeaked out. Itachi was silent before he muttered, "yes."

Hinata's lips moved soundlessly and Itachi said, "his employer likes to keep him around at night because he attracts women. He just kind of walks around and talks to people. He doesn't do what a host does though, so don't go thinking down that path. The employer likes him too much to make him do something like that."

"Is the employer a – a woman?"

Itachi chuckled, "yep. She flirts with him a lot for fun. I think the first time she flirted with him she was surprised because he flirted right back. She just does it to make him laugh now. She's like a mother to him. Oh, and by the way, she isn't young. That's why it's funny."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion, "you know old man bartender?" she nodded, "well, Hidan's employer is his wife. Can you imagine a like, sixty year old flirting with an eighteen year old?"

Hinata burst into uncontrolled laughter, and surprised herself. Itachi smiled and nodded his head, "see what I mean? It's funny."

"T-that is f-funny. So, old m-man b-bartender and his w-wife are like p-parents to Hidan?"

"Yeah. I mean, when they found out he was looking for a job they offered both places to him instantly, even though there was a waiting list."

"S-so he j-just got the j-job?"

"Yeah, and he does a good job at what he does too. They don't regret hiring him, though old man bartender barely sees him around anymore because of it."

Hinata thought on this. Hidan worked day and night to support himself while Sasuke was spoiled by his parents. So which was better? The rich, spoiled boy or the boy that struggled to make a living and the right choices? Hinata would probably sleep on that tonight. Itachi stood then and stretched, scratching the back of his head. Hinata jumped up and wrapped her hand as much as she could around his forearm. He blinked down at her, surprised.

"Itachi-san. P-please d-don't call Hidan u-until tomorrow."

Itachi gave her a small smile, "you know. He really doesn't like it when you call him Hidan-san."

It was her turn to blink in surprise, "why?"

"Because he feels distant from you," Itachi replied slyly, before gently prying her hand off his arm and walking back toward his home, giving her a small wave. She called out a good bye and turned on her heel, darting off in the direction she had come, back to her own house.

--

Sunday was a slow day. Hinata asked her father if he would like to go down to this place called "The Joint". To her pleasant surprise, he had been there before and had always wished to go back. So Hinata and her father were scheduled to go down there for a late lunch. Hinata was nibbling on her lip the whole way there, wondering what Hidan's reaction would be.

_'W-what if h-he g-gets mad? What if h-h-he isn't even w-w-working there t-today?'_ her thoughts overwhelmed her and when they finally arrived at the café she was in an apprehensive mood.

The girl that greeted them at the entrance swiftly took them to a booth for two. It was a very nice café Hinata decided as she took in the furniture. There was a circular lounge, with windows going all around it. The booth that Hinata and her father were seated in had embroidered cushions. They were a maroon red, the embroidery done in gold thread. Hinata couldn't help blushing and she turned to the girl that had seated them, "ano... w-why is t-this so... so..."

"So prettied up?" the girl finished for her. Hinata nodded, and the girl smiled, "because we're already changing from your typical café feel to the club scene. You won't be charged extra for it, so don't worry."

At this Hiashi's eyebrows flew up, and Hinata looked at her father. She knew what must've been going through his head, _"honestly? But it's so nice, surely you would charge extra for it."_

Instead of saying anything like he normally would, Hiashi stayed silent. Hinata looked through the menu, and after decided what she would like to eat – the lasagna sounded delicious – she asked her father, "may I g-get a uh, c-cocktail, father?"

"A virgin one, if you will, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes grew wide and a blush skittered across her cheeks. Realizing what he'd just said, Hiashi laughed, "oh, my dear daughter. What I mean by a virgin cocktail is one that has no alcohol in it."

Hinata's mouth made an "o" and she returned to looking over the drink menu. She would've liked to get the Raspberry Flip, but seeing as it had something called vodka in it, she decided not to. Her eyes skimmed the list once more, and she saw something that she thought she might like; Berry Bush. The only ingredients in it were blueberries, raspberries, strawberries and cranberries. She showed it to her father.

"I-is this a v-v-v-v-virgin drink, father?"

He squinted his eyes at it, "yes. Though you should ask our waiter or waitress about it when they get here."

"Have you decided what you want to eat, father?"

For a moment he stared at her, "well... yes."

"Why are y-you l-looking at m-me like that -f-father?"

He snorted, "Hinata. You don't have to call me father every single time you speak to me. I was staring at you like that because you actually said a sentence without stuttering."

Hinata blushed and bowed her head. An attractive young girl walked up, with red lips and long wavy red hair. Her outfit was indeed a waitress outfit, but more elegant and sophisticated looking. Hinata stared at her in a bit of envy, and the girl stood next to her.

"Hi there. My name's Akane, and I'll be your waitress today. Feel free to ask me any questions, and if you wish to make a reservation at the club for this evening or another time, please let me know," she glanced down at Hinata, red eyes flashing, "what'll you have, darling?"

"Uh, I want to k-know about the Berry Bush."

"It's a virgin drink, sweets. You want it?"

"Yes please."

"And to eat?" Akane questioned, scribbling with her pen on her pad.

"Lasagna."

"Alright," she approached Hiashi, "and you sir?"

"I'll have a glass of water and the club sandwich."

"Alright then. I'll return shortly with your drinks," and with that Akane made her way over to the bar. Hinata's eyes followed her and she looked at everyone at the bar. Akane was blocking her view of one person, but she saw a pair of hands start shaking something up. When Akane moved to get the glass of water that was set down, Hinata blushed deeply.

_'Hidan-kun...'_

After their meal, Hinata was surprised to find that her father didn't want to leave quite yet. He wanted to have a cup of coffee, and after a moment he started a conversation with Akane. Akane glanced at Hinata after a moment then cautiously sat down next to Hiashi. He was talking about the club itself, and Akane was very willing to tell him about it. Hinata sighed lightly and got up. Hiashi snapped his head to her instantly.

"I'm g-going to go to the b-bar. To w-watch them."

Hiashi nodded and then dropped back into conversation with Akane.

Hinata approached the bar with an air of nervousness. She was still fretting over what Hidan's reaction would be to seeing that she was there. The guys at the bar were joking around when she arrived, and she frowned when she saw that Hidan wasn't among them. She leaned against the counter and one of the guys noticed. He leaned against the counter on one arm, his brown eyes warm and comforting. Hinata relaxed.

"Hey, hun. Can I get you anything?"

"Um... I w-was wondering where H-Hidan is."

His eyes widened briefly and then he smiled, "sure, he's in the kitchen. I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you," Hinata whispered as he walked off. She watched as he leaned into the kitchen and yelled Hidan's name. Shortly after that Hidan's head appeared.

His reaction was the one she feared it would be.

"_HOLY SHIT!_" he half-yelled, and then he disappeared back into the kitchen. Hinata bit her lip, and the boy with brown eyes slowly approached her again.

"Uh, he's never that kind of reaction to anyone before. By the way, my name's Stephen."

Hinata stared down at her hands, wondering what she was going to do now. The outburst hadn't really gotten any body's attention, and her father was still chattering away with Akane.

"Well, I-I'm not really s-s-supposed to know that he w-works here."

Stephen was silent, and he tilted his head at her, "you're not?"

"N-no."

"Then how did you find out?"

Hinata bit her lip, "a f-friend of his t-told me," she said so quietly she was sure he wouldn't hear. But he had and he just nodded his head. He rested his hand on hers briefly, "tell you what. I'll go talk to him. You're being served by Akane right?" Hinata nodded, "all right. I'll tell him to stop by your table. I don't think your dad will mind."

With that Stephen headed back into the kitchen and Hinata headed back to her booth.

_'I'll sit next to f-father, then. W-When Akane l-leaves.'_

--

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! She's not supposed to know I'm here, damn it!'_ Hidan was racking his brain for any indication that had shown he worked here. Racked his brain for absolutely _anything_ that had even given her the slightest _idea _that he worked here.

If this was some prank being played on him, he wasn't going to take too kindly to it.

"Hidan?" he heard Stephen call. He didn't answer, just tried to hide more fully in the janitor's closet. After five minutes the closet door opened and Hidan groaned.

"Oh! There you are!" Stephen crouched in the opening, staring at Hidan.

"What do you want?" Hidan asked, biting his tongue. Stephen raised his eyebrow at Hidan, who had "busted" written all over his face, "why'd you run off like that?"

"I, well..."

"She's not supposed to know, yeah?"

Hidan averted his eyes, his expression giving away the answer. Stephen chuckled, "well, go sit out for a while with her and her dad."

"_Her DAD?!"_ Hidan exclaimed in shock. Stephen blinked at him, "yeah, her dad. He's at the table with -" Akane walked by behind him, "_was_ with Akane."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," said a new voice, an older voice. Hidan got up and smooth out his pants as Martha came around the corner in all her glory, "you go out there young man. Face it. Suck it up," he knew what she was talking about and he leaned against the door frame, pouting. She poked him in the leg with her cane and frowned, "come now, Dan, just go. I think the girl likes you."

"She _has_ a boyfriend," Hidan growled bitterly. Martha arched an eyebrow at him then informed him slyly, "then convince her otherwise," before sauntering away – as much as an old lady could saunter. Hidan was stuck with gaping at her, his cheeks a light shade of red. Stephen chuckled before all but ripping the half-apron Hidan had on for holding items and then shoved him toward the entrance to the kitchen.

"Don't be shy, Hidan. Take advantage of it. She's a Hyuuga, right? Did you know that the Hyuuga and Uchiha aren't on good terms?"

Hidan shook his head at this, and finally he walked out of the kitchen sighing. Akane followed him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "you might want to take that ring out. I don't think Hiashi will mind the eyebrow and ears, but the lip? Most likely."

Hidan sighed again and removed the lip ring. Akane held out her hand and he gave it to her. She pointed at one of the tables next to the window and he saw Hinata's hair; her head was turned away because she was talking to her father. Hidan took a deep breath, _'here goes nothing,'_ and walked out of the bar. As he walked past tables he got comments like "hey, sexy" and "oh gawds I never knew that they had someone so hot working here!". He was used to hearing such comments and he ignored them, walking more quickly toward Hinata and her father. He stopped next to the table and planted his fists on his hips.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

"Hey."

Hinata's head whipped around and Hidan refused to let his expression change as her father leaned back in order to avoid being hit by her hair. He was a nervous wreck inside, but he loosened up when he saw Hinata's face brighten.

"Hidan! Ano... I-I'm sorry I s-surprised you back there."

_'Surprised me no shit,'_ he was tempted to say but that wouldn't really rest well with her father so instead he replied, "yeah you did surprise me. Sorry for the outburst."

The father's expression went from something akin to apprehension to a pleased expression. Hidan crossed his fingers in his head. Hinata's father gestured to the empty seat across from them.

"Do take a seat. I'm guessing that this is who you meant when you said someone would be coming over here, Hinata?"

"H-hai."

Hidan took the seat that Hinata's father had gestured to. He felt very uncomfortable and released a breath. Shortly after this he noticed that Hinata's father was staring at his lip.

"Uh, is something – wrong?"

"No, it's just that Hinata mentioned you had a lip piercing."

Hinata's face flushed and she looked down. Hidan smirked lightly, _'so she freaking likes it? Nice.'_

"Well, yeah I do. But, uh, a friend of mine figured that maybe you would disapprove, so I took it out."

Pale lavender eyes widened and Hinata looked up, "well, no, not really. Lip piercings have never been my favorite, but they're just... piercings. By the way, we haven't been properly introduced," he held out a strong looking hand, "Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Hidan."

They shook hands, and Hiashi shot Hinata a look. She shrugged, and glanced away, before settling for staring at Hidan. Hidan decided that he felt very, very small under Hiashi's gaze. After asking a brief question about Hidan's parents – to which Hidan replied stiffly – Hiashi asked about hobbies and favorite things.

"What's your favorite color?" Hiashi asked. Hidan was startled by this pointless question and Hinata startled giggling. She had been silent the entire chat, settling only for listening and learning more, it seemed.

"Purple," Hidan said unconsciously. There was an odd silence, and it suddenly dawned on Hidan what he'd said. His cheeks slowly started turning red and he glanced at Hinata. Her cheeks were also red. Hiashi had the most smug little smile on his face, like he had expected that answer all along.

--

"Well, it was nice chatting with you," Hinata heard Hiashi say. She turned her head to look back at Hidan, her hand on the handle to the car door. Hidan caught her gaze and winked – he had walked her and her father to the door. She blushed lightly and pulled open the car door, nearly jumping inside. Hidan waved and she waved back, then he disappeared back inside.

Hiashi entered the car a moment later and it purred to life. The first five minutes of the drive home were spent in silence, until Hiashi broke it, "he's a nice kid. I like him."

At this Hinata blushed, "h-hai... he i-is nice. And he's um... he's g-good with k-kids."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at this statement, but otherwise said nothing. They drove into the driveway and Hiashi instructed Hinata to get out of the car and go inside while he drove into the garage.

Supper was spent in complete silence, since Hanabi was at Kiba's – she wouldn't be home till later – and Neji wasn't feeling well. After watching T.V for an hour with her father, she trudged up the stairs to her room, to prepare for bed. Tomorrow was a school day; tomorrow she might see Hidan.

On Monday, she didn't see him, and was a little disappointed. She did, however, find that Itachi and Sasuke got into a bitter argument about the park incident on Saturday – Sasuke found out that Itachi had deliberately called Hidan. Hinata put an end to their argument by telling them that "it happened two days ago. Let it go" which was something uncharacteristic for her to say. Which is exactly why she said it.

At lunch Itachi asked to speak with her for a moment.

"I didn't tell him yet."

"I didn't tell him either," Hinata managed to say without stuttering. Itachi half-frowned, "why not?"

"I f-forgot because... because he and m-my father were d-deep in conversation so..."

Itachi's eyes bulged, "your – your father?"

"Yes. I... I brought him with me. I w-was a l-little f-frightened about g-going alone."

"Ah. Well, I'll leave you alone then. Oh," he remembered something and turned back to face her, "I'm sure Ino will invite you, but she's having a party on Wednesday. At The Joint. Her father made a reservation," Itachi bit his lip then and hung his head, "Martha – old bartender's wife – might give Hidan the day off but otherwise..."

"O-otherwise everyone is g-g-going to know," Hinata finished for him, sharing his distressed expression.

On Tuesday, Hinata finally saw Hidan. He waved at her and suddenly she was dashing over. He made a muffled "oof" sound when she collided with his chest, securing her arms around him in a tight hug. He blinked down at her head and she pulled away, blushing madly, and dashed off down the corridor, toward Sasuke who was just turning around. He released a small yelp of surprise when Hinata jumped on him yelling, "_Sasuke!!"_

Hidan burst out laughing – much to Hinata's delight – moments later, with lots of other people. She stared down at Sasuke, who's face was actually capable of turning red.

By the end of the day, Hinata noticed that something was up with the Akatsuki. She spotted them hanging around outside the school, with Itachi in the middle of them, obviously not wanting to explain something by the look on his face. Hinata looked at the steps and saw the source of the problem.

_'H-he must have t-told Hidan...'_

She walked slowly down the steps and glanced at the Akatsuki. They were shaking their heads, Deidara even making it look like he was going to dash forward and grab her. She closed her eyes briefly and stopped walking down the steps.

_'I'll m-make this r-right. B-because... because...'_

"Hidan..."

He slowly turned his head to face her and she took a small step closer. Sasuke wasn't out here waiting like he normally would, probably due to the appearance of the Akatsuki. She could see that he was upset in the way his eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set. She took a breath.

"I-I'm sorry. I sh-should have t-told you first. A-and I shouldn't h-have brought my f-father with m-me, b-but I w-was a little f-frightened at g-going down t-there on my own," his expression softened and the knot that her stomach had tied itself into loosened. She sat down next to him.

"P-please don't b-be angry with him..."

Hidan looked away, staring off into the distance. She gripped the sleeve of his non-uniform shirt, modest because he was at school.

_'I d-don't like the s-sophisticated l-look on h-him,'_ she pouted to herself, for once not afraid that her thoughts were straying from Sasuke. Hidan was still silent and she released his shirt sleeve in favor of gripping his left shoulder, her fingers brushing lightly over his collarbone. His head turned instantly to face her, a startled expression overtaking his features. She pulled and his torso was forced to turn toward her; he showed no sign of resisting.

Her arms wrapped around him like they had when she had pushed him off of Sasuke. This time Hidan hugged her back, pressing his cheek against the top of her head. She winced a little at the applied pressure, since her bruise from the mysterious punch hadn't yet gone away. She remembered observing it in the mirror. Maybe she had a cracked rib.

The minutes in silence ticked by with them just hugging, and from the way Hidan's breathing was so steady she thought that maybe he had fallen asleep. She pulled back a little, and he moved. As she leaned to her right, her eyes widened as a shock shot through her body. Hidan steadied her as she fell forward a little.

"Hinata! Hey, what the hell's wrong?"

"Ah... m-my rib h-hurts, that's all," she said through a smile. He gave her an odd look.

"... you got hit on Saturday, didn't you?"

_'Eh?'_ Hinata looked up at him. He was giving her a scrunched up look, like he thought that maybe he'd hit her.

"There's no way in hell I could've hit you. Sasuke hit you, didn't he?"

"H-he d-didn't mean t-to!" she replied in Sasuke's defense. Hidan tilted his head to one side, fury flickering through his eyes.

"_Hinata!_" she heard Sasuke call her name, and she could see him looking around. She smiled at Hidan again.

"D-don't worry a-about me, Hidan-kun. It's j-just a bruise; it will g-go away," and with that she stood – taking note of his light blush at the nickname - and as she walked away she ruffled Hidan's hair. He stared after her in surprise. Hinata just couldn't wait for Wednesday to come around.

_'Ino's party... I n-need to ask f-father if I can wear t-the black outfit I b-bought.'_

In the end she convinced her father to let her wear the black outfit. It wasn't that bad. The shirt was a tube top with hanging fishnet-like sleeves, and the skirt was a simple, smooth black skirt with a white line down one side. The shirt also covered Hinata's midriff yet left it exposed, since the bottom was kind of stringy. She wore a pair of simple black high heels. She was about ready to leave when she remembered something. She walked back into the bathroom and pulled her hair back hurriedly, letting wisps of it fall out of her hand. She grabbed an elastic to secure the pony-tail, then tied a black ribbon around it. Satisfied, she walked down the stairs to impatiently await Ino's arrival.

Ino was extremely please with Hinata's outfit. So pleased, in fact, that she wanted a photo right then and there before Hinata managed to somehow ruin her make up. Hinata huffed at her, and handed the blonde her present.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Thanks Hinata!" Ino was over joyed when she opened the box and pulled out the pink choker with small cherry blossoms all over it, and one in the middle. There were two stinks dangling from the big cherry blossom.

"Help me put it on," she instructed Hinata. Hinata did so, pleased that Ino liked her gift.

_'A-and now w-we're on o-our way,'_ Hinata crossed her fingers, _'p-please, _please_ tell me t-that Hidan got the day o-off.'_

When the girls arrived The Joint was packed with people – most of them there to enjoy themselves. The rest of the people had all been invited to Ino's party. Sasuke was alarmed by Hinata's outfit, and it took him a moment to actually acknowledge that it was her standing there in the shirt and skirt.

"I can't _believe _your dad let you wear that."

Hinata looked down, confidence from before already wavering, "well, I-I kind of h-had to convince him..."

Sasuke gave her a disbelieving look, and then shook his head. Hinata sighed and looked away to the entrance. She was glad she did so, because the Akatsuki was just arriving. She sighed in relief when she saw that Hidan was with them. Ino waved them over. Hidan glanced at Hinata and then stared. It seemed to Hinata that he couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke got distracted by Naruto, and then the blonde dragged him off somewhere. Hinata took the chance to give Hidan a hug.

"Well, hey, gorgeous," Hidan greeted, smiling down at her. She blushed furiously.

"H-hi..."

Hidan looked around then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm serious, Hinata. You look like a fucking Goddess. Seriously"

He released her and walked away while her face continued to redden as she sat back down. Sasuke and Naruto returned a moment later and Hinata gave them a smile, "w-welcome back."

Hinata knew that Sasuke was upset she didn't want to dance, but she really didn't want to. He left her alone after asking her twice, and eventually – and because he didn't like how close Hidan was sitting to her – Sasuke returned from the dance floor. He glared at Hidan and the silver-haired boy moved without complaint. He brushed past Sasuke and went to talk with Kakuzu. Sasuke and Hinata both stared after him in surprise.

_'Well I-I'm impressed b-but... that's s-so unlike him,_' Hinata shook her head. One minute Hidan was breathing on her shoulder and the next he was up and gone, because Sasuke wanted to sit next to her. Five minutes passed in an uncomfortable silence, and suddenly there was a commotion down at the bar. Hinata and Sasuke exchanged a look, and then went to check it out.

Ino was irritated that no one seemed to be able to do any fancy tricks when making cocktails. Stephen waved at Hinata and she pushed her way to the front with Sasuke's help.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hi Stephen."

Sasuke looked between the two and Stephen explained, "met on Sunday. She and her dad came down here for lunch."

Sasuke's mouth made an "o", and he leaned forward to look at Ino. Hidan was standing to the blonde's right, staring at all the different ingredients for drinks. He frowned shortly after that.

_'M-maybe he wishes h-he was t-there right n-now._'

She looked over at Hidan and caught his gaze. His lips twitched up in a smile, and Stephen didn't fail to notice this. He walked over to Hidan and gestured. When Hidan leaned forward Stephen whispered something in his ear. Hidan slowly started to smile. He then jumped up onto the bar and over. Ino blinked at him, then scowled, "Hidan. What are you doing?"

Hidan tossed his head to look over his shoulder at her, "making a cocktail, birthday bitch."

Ino gaped at him, and Hinata tilted her head in interest.

Hidan was quite a show off, she decided. But she was amazed by all the different ways he could toss whatever utensil he was using to make the cocktail around. He even spun it on his middle finger, making several girls swoon. It merely made Hinata blush. Hidan was in front of her then, with a glass he was filling with a blue liquid.

_'W-wait! Don't tell me -!'_ Hinata couldn't quite believe it. Hidan poked the drink toward her and Stephen tossed four berries in it as Hidan mouthed to her, "Berry Bush".

Hinata's face turned ten shades of red, and everyone was staring at her expectantly. She swallowed lightly and took a sip of the drink. She tasted no alcohol of course; it was a virgin drink.

"Can I?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded and handed the glass to him. He took a sip and then started walking away with. Hidan chuckled.

"Hey!" Hinata cried, going after him.

"No way! It's mine now!" Sasuke exclaimed as she tried to get it from him. She pouted and turned around, crossing her arms. Sasuke gave it back to her a moment later, not being able to stand just staring at her back.

The party was drawing to a close, and Hinata was eying the red drink Sasuke was drinking. He noticed this and offered it to her, "you want to try it?"

"O-okay..." she was about to take a sip when a pale hand grabbed the glass.

"You know better, dumb-ass," the nickname was unmistakable. Hinata looked over her shoulder to see that Hidan was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back, then sighed and took a hold of the drink.

"Don't tell me you didn't freaking know it has alcohol in it."

Sasuke looked up in surprise, then down at the glass, then up at Hidan again, "it does?"

"Yeah. You drink to much to notice it, though."

Sasuke's face turned beet red, "why aren't you working today?" he retorted, challenging Hidan with his eyes. Hinata stared up at Hidan with a pleading expression, and Hidan – thankfully – glanced down at her.

"I have the day off. For Ino's party. But hey, listen up punk," he reached over Hinata's shoulder and grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar, yanking him up. Hinata' scooted back until she was against Hidan's body, and she began blushing.

"Say anything about it, and I"ll break your pretty little face in."

"I – I won't say anything about it!" Sasuke promised. Hidan released Sasuke and stalked off.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Sasuke apologized, gesturing to his drink, "I forgot it had alcohol in it."

"I-it's all right."

Itachi, who had been silent the entire time that Hinata had forgotten he was there, abruptly stood, muttering something about wanting to go outside. Two minutes after he left, Hidan left as well. This did not rest well with Hinata. Even with so many friends gathered around her, Hinata couldn't help thinking about Hidan and Itachi, her heart clenching in her chest; what if something bad had happened?

She stood and Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "where are you going?"

"T-to the bathroom," she replied, tugging at her wrist. Sasuke gave her a confused look but released her. She bolted off toward the bathroom. She went inside, counted to twenty and then bolted outside. If she was lucky, nobody would have seen her. She looked around, _'if I was angry, where would I g-go?'_

She turned her head to the right to see that it curved around to another street. She decided she would check there first, and she was also well aware of the danger she was putting herself in. She heard voices, and hurried to the corner. She poked her head around it, and her eyes widened.

Hidan had Itachi backed up against the wall, and Itachi had a slightly fearful glint in his eyes. Hidan on the other hand looked absolutely furious.

"Why the fuck did you tell her?"

_'So, he r-really is s-still u-upset about that,' _she frowned.

Itachi was trying to compose himself, "I thought she should know. I - I had no idea she would come down here, honestly I -!"

Hidan slammed his fist against the brick wall next to Itachi's head. Hinata quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and flattened herself against the brick. The scream in her lungs evaporated. A bit of sweat trickled down her forehead.

_'I-it was a b-bad idea, I-I never s-should have c-convinced f-father to c-come down with m-me.'_

"She came with her _father_, damn it. Her _father!_"

Hinata peeked around the corner again and was shocked to see Itachi's eyes wide with fear. He just couldn't hide it anymore she decided.

"I really didn't know! Not until she told me on Monday!"

"_I trusted you, damn it!_ That's why I fucking _told you._ That's why I told you and _nobody else!"_

So this was about betrayed trust. Hidan felt betrayed and it was all Hinata's fault. She had to stop them before one of them got hurt; she just had to stop them. So she rounded the corner and ran. She came to a stop in front of Itachi and turned swiftly to face Hidan. The surprise in his face was so evident and she stumbled a little from turning so quickly. His hands clasped her biceps and Itachi's hands lightly touched her waist to steady her. She planted her hands on Hidan's chest and cried, "Itachi told me b-because I asked!"

Both men were silent and she continued, "I-I wanted to know w-why Sasuke was s-so c-cruel that day a-and one thing led to another," she wrapped her arms around Hidan's chest, "it's all m-my f-fault for not m-minding my own b-business."

There was silence again until Hidan snarled, "you told her about my parents too?!" she knew he was looking down at her now, "that's why you hugged me yesterdays! Because you _knew,_ damn it, you _knew,"_ he struggled to break out of her hold and Itachi moved away from the wall, preparing to intervene if need be. Hinata felt like she had just turned a one eighty, which meant that Hidan's back was to the wall as he struggled, "let go, damn it Hinata, _let go!_"

She was infuriated by this and she released him to grab his face, "_NO!_"

Her sudden change in demeanor shocked Hidan and Itachi, and Hidan slid down the wall, ultimately sitting on the ground. His eyes were staring unblinking past Hinata's feet, and she knelt in front of him. Itachi took a step back, his expression one of worry. Hinata touched Hidan's cheek, concern etched into her features, "H-Hidan?"

He brought a hand up to cover his eyes and his shoulders started shaking. Hinata sat up on her knees, hands hesitating next to his shoulders.

Until she realized that sobs were racking his entire body.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, "oh, Hidan!"

He buried his face in her neck and sobbed, his body shaking a bit more violently. He wrapped his arms around her as much as he could, pulling her close and making her blush. She stroked his head and tried to soothe him. She heard Itachi turn and she peeked over the top of Hidan's head.

"Hinata?" she heard Sasuke's unmistakable voice. When he came around the corner he almost broke into a full run. Itachi snagged his arm, "no, Sasuke. Leave them alone. He..."

Sasuke looked at his brother than back at Hidan and Hinata. She begged him with her eyes, 'please leave. Please.'

Sasuke lowered his head, "alright," and then turned on his heel, heading back to The Joint. Itachi stared at Hidan and Hinata for a moment longer before he walked away as well.

It felt like she had been in this position for hours. Hidan's head was resting against her sternum now. There were still tears flowing down his cheeks, but he had quieted down. They stayed there like that, just holding on to each other until the rest of the Akatsuki came around the corner, Itachi in the lead. Konan dashed forward and dropped down next to them, "are you alright?!"

In response Hidan turned his face into Hinata's chest, and she struggled to keep herself from blushing. Konan patted him on the head and smiled prettily, "you're so cute when you're upset, Hidan."

Hinata felt him smile at the comment, and her body shivered, which made him smile all the more. Pein sighed and the others started laughing lightly, "well, let's go then. We don't really have the time to be wasting it around here," he nodded at Hinata, "most of them will see you tomorrow."

"I'll come in a minute," Hidan said, his voice quiet. Konan nodded then headed off with the others. Kakuzu hesitated, but when with the Akatsuki when Kisame came back to get him.

Hinata pulled away and stood. Hidan wiped at his eyes and face before standing. They stared at each other.

"I h-have no doubt S-Sasuke is w-waiting around the corner."

"I should go."

Yet they continued to stare at each other, neither wishing to leave.

"You wanna' come hang out with us on Friday?"

"How long?" she asked without even really thinking about it.

"Till eleven."

"T-that's late. I'd have to a-ask my dad."

"Your dad likes me, seriously. Don't deny. He does."

Hinata stared down at her feet. Hidan lifted her chin and kissed the side of her mouth. This earned him a small gasp and he chuckled lightly before walking away. She merely stood there until Ino's urgent cry reached her ears.

--

Thursday was uneventful, except for Hidan and Sasuke almost getting in a fight. Itachi stopped them and he and Hidan walked off side-by-side, which meant that things were back to normal. Hinata was happy about this.

Friday seemed to enjoy running at Hinata with the force of a semi-truck. Her father had given her permission to go hang out with the Akatsuki only because Hidan was going to be there.

_'Father must really like him t-then,'_ Hinata realized. She was picked up by Kakuzu and Hidan. To her surprise Hidan was sitting in the backseat when she opened the door.

"Hey," he greeted in a seductive sounding voice. Hinata blushed hopelessly. Hidan gestured for her to come closer.

"Afraid you're gonna' have to sit on his lap. I've still got three other guys to pick up."

Hinata's blush deepened until it was so red that she was sure her face was glowing. She clamored onto Hidan's lap anyway, and he secured his arms around her, like some kind of human seat belt. The whole ride to the river she never stopped blushing. And Deidara's comments weren't helping.

It was eight when they arrived at the river – now is was ten-thirty. This meant that Hinata had to leave soon. Unfortunately, she realized, this meant that she would need to wake Hidan up.

His head was in her lap, and he was asleep. She was sure her jeans had left tiny imprints in her legs. She shook him a little, "H-Hidan...?"

Instead of responding he raised a hand and rested it against the side of her face before he opened his eyes. His hand crept to the back of her neck, and her eyes widened when he pulled her head down.

_'Ah-ah! W-what i-is h-h-he d-d-doing?!'_she exclaimed inside. Her lips were inches from his, his warm breath flitting over his face. Kakuzu ruined the moment, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," there was evidence of a smirk being on his lips.

Hidan sighed and let hid hand fall from her head. Hinata bolted straight up instantly, her face a tomato. Hidan stood and she got up and dashed off to a tree. She climbed up it for no reason at all, except to get as far away from Hidan as possible. After five minutes Kakuzu called out to her, and she realized that she didn't know how she was going to get down.

_'T-that was n-not a smart thing to do,'_ she chastised herself. She watched as Hidan walked over.

"Hey, aren't you coming down?"

"I-I-I can't. I'm s-stuck."

Hidan smirked, "I'll come up and get you then, seriously."

He scampered up the tree with ease, and was sitting next to Hinata within seconds. She jumped when he covered her hand with his and she looked away.

"Oi! Now is not the time to play lovebirds! Get 'er down from there, Hidan!" Kisame called out. They were all waiting at the cars, and Kisame was stalking back over, glaring at Hidan who glared back him. Suddenly Hinata found herself in Hidan's lap.

"W-what are you d-doing!?"

"Getting down, seriously. Now hold on," he informed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he flipped backwards. Words and shouts of protest rose up from the Akatsuki. Konan shrieked and Pein shouted something about being careful. Hinata was feeling a little dizzy and when she looked up she saw Kisame.

"You can drop her."

_'DROP ME?!'_

Hidan attempted to, but she wrapped her legs around him too, squeezing her eyes shut. Hidan chuckled.

"Don't be scared, Hinata. Kisame will catch you. He has a higher chance of catching you than anyone else, seriously."

"Damn straight," she heard Kisame say in agreement.

_'On the count of t-three... one... two... three!'_

She released Hidan and fell freely for about two seconds before landing safely in Kisame's arms. She watched in awe as Hidan flipped back up and swung down from the branch, landing soundly in a kneeling position. Hinata stared at him, blush flitting across her cheeks. Kisame carried her back over to the car, completely ignoring her requests to be put down.

Kakuzu drove to Hinata's place first, and Hidan got out of the car with her. Kakuzu and the others waited in the car as Hidan walked with Hinata into her home complex. He suddenly dragged her behind one of the trees and pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She blushed furiously as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The both pulled back, Hinata placing her hands on his chest and his arms not straying from her waist, keeping her tightly against him. Their foreheads were touching.

"Ano, t-tonight was f-fun," she began. He made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat, and started playing with his lip ring. Hinata tried not to stare down at it and failed a great deal. Hidan smirked and angled his head so that the bridge of his nose was against hers, "you want to play with it?" he whispered.

She gasped loudly and jerked back. Hidan released her, grinning madly at her blush.

"I-I-I-I'll g-g-go inside n-n-now," she stuttered making a move to go. Hidan already had his arms around her, and she couldn't resist hugging him again. She kissed him on the cheek.

He turned his head very quickly, and she felt that sexy lip ring brush against her lips, along with a soft feel of his. She gasped again and jumped back, her eyes wide and a hand coming up to cover her mouth. He wiggled his fingers at her and she bolted to her house. Once inside she attached her back to the door, and slid down it, her breathing labored and her face very, very red.

--

Hidan climbed back into the car, and Itachi gave him a look of approval. Kisame was staring at him with an agape mouth, one of Kakuzu's eyebrows was raised and Deidara had a look of absolute shock on his face.

"Nice," Itachi commented and Hidan smirked in response. As the car purred to life and they headed on their way Hidan couldn't stop his next though, _'she'll fucking be mine. Seriously.'_

* * *

didn't you just enjoy this chapter sooooooo much? And what's this? Hidan takes his flirting to the next level! Oo. Look out Sasuke, here comes Hidan!!


	5. Chapter 4: Growing Into You

sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to get it done and posted before I go to another camp for another three days. I'll be back on Sunday (Hong Kong time). This is short build up for chapter 5: Truth or Dare. Which will be a good, nice, chapter, with a very upsetting ending. Har har. oh the SUSPENSE!! hope you can wait for three days (I'll make chapter 5 extra long to make up for the lateness of this chapter/the shortness of it. don't worry. I'll come back with a juicy, long chapter). Anyway, enjoy what little there is written here, and please remain patient. It's just started to get interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Growing into you**

Over and over in Hinata's head that night, replayed the soft, warm fell of his lips brushing over hers, contrasting with the cold of the steel lip ring. She tossed and turned, once waking and going into the bathroom to splash cold water over her heated face.

_'This is r-ridiculous!'_ she growled to herself, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Water dripped down her chin and onto her night gown. Hinata reached out and grabbed a towel, dabbing at her face to get rid of the water before trudging back into her room to try and get some more sleep. She knew she was going to need it, if she was ever going to be able to face Hidan again.

Hinata stayed in all day on Saturday, turning Sasuke down. She slept for most of the day – after all, she had been up for almost the whole night on Friday. Later on Saturday night, as she dozed away in front of the T.V, she couldn't help but fell bad that she had turned Sasuke down. She almost picked up her cell to call him but thought better of it. If Itachi knew, he might try to throw Hidan into the equation as well, and Hinata still wasn't sure she was ready to face him yet.

Sunday crawled around and again Hinata slept for most of the day. Her father briefly thought she was coming down with a cold, but she ensured him that she was merely tired, and needed to rest. By Sunday night, she couldn't close her eyes at all.

_'I-it'll b-be n-nothing. I c-can j-just walk u-up to him and i-it'll b-be like it a-always was. B-but what if that doesn't happen? W-what if h-he t-tries to -! Ugh! S-stupid Hinata! D-don't t-think of h-him like t-that?'_

She buried her face in her pillow and finally fell asleep.

--

Hinata was a nervous wreck before even arriving at school. She wouldn't stop smoothing out her uniform or tugging at her pony-tail, or thinking "do I look nice? Am I presentable?"

_'What am I w-w-worrying for? I... I d-don't _like_ him d-do I?!'_

She slumped at this thought. Her math class – one of her better subjects – could do nothing to keep her mind from wandering to other topics. She sat up in her chair, determined to be distracted by math.

_'Focus,'_ she told herself, _'just focus.'_

She managed to focus on school work all the way through to lunch, although she almost fell asleep in English – they weren't doing anything that day because Shizune was sick, and the sub just wanted to jabber on and on and on about Shakespeare's play "Othello".

Hinata nibbled on her lip when she realized that at lunch there was a high possibility that she would see Hidan. She took a few steadying breaths – which caused Sakura to give her some odd looks – before instructing herself to act like nothing had happened, that it had just been a friendly touch.

_'F-friendly... very far from friendly,' _her intelligent side informed her, but she ignored that voice. Sakura nudged Hinata with her elbow, "are you okay, Hina-chan?"

"H-hai Saku-chan. I'm all right."

Sakura didn't appear convinced as the two girls sat down at their usual table. They ate their lunches in silence for several minutes, until Sakura, after taking a hearty gulp from her milk, started a conversation, "so, what did you think of Ino's party? And I'm still surprised your dad let you wear that outfit."

"W-well the party was f-fun. I had to p-pull a few s-strings about the outfit though. Father was v-very against me w-wearing it..."

"So what's the reason he let you wear it?"

At this Hinata blushed, "I t-told him H-Hidan and S-Sasuke would p-pulverize anybody w-who tried to d-do something to m-me," which wasn't entirely true, because Hinata hadn't mentioned Sasuke to her father _at all_. Sakura's eyes widened briefly and she took a sip of her drink. Hinata bit into a carrot.

"Your dad likes Hidan, huh?"

"H-hai."

"How did your dad meet him?" Sakura inquired, propping her elbow against the table and resting her chin in her palm. Hinata blinked at her, _'quick! Say you just so happened to be eating at the same place and bumped into him!'_

"H-he was eating l-lunch at the same restaurant w-we were. I g-guess it was coincidental."

Again, Sakura's features reflected her inner thoughts. Hinata subtly bit the inside of her cheek, _'please d-don't p-press.'_

She released a mental sigh of relief when Sakura asked, "how are you and Sasuke getting along? I mean, it seems to _me_ that Hidan is quite interested in you."

Hinata frowned at finished her carrot, before staring down at her hands, "I d-don't know... S-Sasuke h-hasn't really t-talked to me s-since Wednesday..."

Sakura gaped, "are you serious?!"

Hinata hung her head, "yes."

Sakura remained silent. Hinata looked up at her and was about to speak when a hand came down on her head, "hey, Hinata."

She whipped her head around rather quickly, blush following her movements, "Hidan!"

His eyes widened in surprise, "wow," he pressed a hand to her forehead, "you feeling okay?"

Hinata successfully hid her blush, "yes I-I'm all right."

She dared to make eye contact with him again. The uniform suited him well, the beige color combined with white and dark brown were a perfect contrast for his gorgeous violet eyes. He was wearing the large jacket, though one sleeve had slipped off his shoulder. His tie was a little loose and Hinata reached out instinctively to tighten it. Hidan stared at her in surprise, a pink tinge coming to his cheeks.

Finally realizing what she was doing, Hinata pulled her hands away, "s-sorry. Raise to d-do that..."

"Ah, I see... well, uh," he glanced over at Itachi who was waiting by the cafeteria door, tapping his foot impatiently, "I gotta' go. I'll catch you later, seriously," he informed Hinata with a sly grin. Hinata watched him as he left and breathed an inner sigh of relief, _'thank g-goodness that w-was n-normal.'_

Sakura leaned over the table and stared at Hinata, "hello? Hinata? I'm talking to you."

"Eh? Ah! S-sorry..."

After an awkward moment of silence, Sakura stood and stated, with a small smile, "you like him."

Hinata quickly turned her eyes up to the pink haired girl, "w-what?"

Sakura began walking away after restating, "you like Hidan."

--

By the end of last period Hinata was in no mood to see or talk to Sasuke. He had been indirectly cold, and so she had avoided him altogether. Kisame sought her out after school and was leaning against the locker next to her. The two chatted idly.

"So how you been, princess?"

"Well, I-I've been g-good. And you, K-Kisame?" she bit her tongue so she wouldn't add "-san" to the end of his name. None of the Akatsuki boys seemed to like that, and if Konan didn't like it the older girl didn't make it noticeable.

"Bored, mostly. Not really anything to do. It ain't all that fun when you aren't around."

Hinata giggled a little. She liked being around Kisame; he was a funny guy.

"So, w-what are you implying?"

"That you hang with us more. Though, that won't make Sasuke too happy now would it?" he grinned in a friendly way as Sasuke walked over, then pushed away from the locked, "well, I'll see you around, princess."

After Hinata had said good-bye, Kisame walked away. Hinata turned to Sasuke and the two stared at each other. He looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Call me. Later. I'm going," Hinata told him. He nodded and frowned then smiled as if to say "sorry but I don't know what to do right now". Hinata just nodded her head and then turned and left the school.

She was in no hurry to get home. She wanted time to think, now that she was away from school and other people. She stopped at a crosswalk and watched the cars drive by. She closed her eyes briefly.

It had only been two days since Hidan had almost kissed her. Hinata knew that Sasuke was suspicious now because of the way he had been acting. He must be feeling very threatened, she reasoned, but a certain part of her just didn't care.

The light changed and Hinata crossed the road. The familiar wood fence of Sakura's house provided Hinata with a small amount of comfort. She was not the only one who had gone through emotional change. Out of all the girls, Sakura was the first one to have her feelings alter themselves.

_'S-Saku-chan w-was convinced that she was in l-love with Sasuke. And n-now... now she's with the b-boy I thought I loved...'_

Hinata released a small sigh and ran her fingers over the wooden fence as she passed.

Ever since last Friday Hidan had taken over Hinata's mind. Ever since last Friday Hinata began to see herself with Hidan more and more and with Sasuke less and less. This revelation made Hinata frown and she walked around the corner of the fence, her hand falling back down to her side.

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring unblinking at the person standing next to the sign for the bus that stopped near her home.

At school, she was surrounded by people, so nothing would have ever been bound to happen. Nothing too serious, anyway.

_'No! T-this is too s-soon for me t-to be...'_ she glanced over her shoulder; nobody was around, _'a-alone with him...'_

Her heart won her over and she found herself staring at him again, wondering what she should do: wait for him to notice or say hi. She heard her own voice say, "hey," and those glorious violet eyes turned to her. His face brightened immediately as he replied, "hey."

Hinata swallowed and clasped her hands together, "s-so, uh, how has your week b-been?"

Hidan chuckled lightly, "not the best, seriously. I mean, I managed to get a freaking uniform and all but eh..." he averted his eyes then sighed, muttering, "I'm not doing so well. I guess I can tell you, seeing as Itachi already told you enough. Seriously."

Hinata did not like seeing that saddened expression on his features. She hurried toward him but suddenly felt a sharp, shooting pain up her leg. Her gasp caught his attention and his bag hit the ground at the same time as her knees.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed. She heard his quick footsteps as she grasped her ankle with one hand.

_'Ow, ow, ow... d-did I put my f-foot down at a b-bad angle?'_ she wondered. A strong hand gripped her shoulder and Hidan's forehead touched hers, "hey, Hinata. Are you all right?"

"I – I think so – _ow!_" she had released her ankle and it throbbed with pain. She fell forward against Hidan's chest, causing him to go from a crouched position to a kneeling one. He had both hands on her shoulders now. Hinata wondered if she should grasp her ankle again, but the throbbing had stopped and her hands were already on his chest. She took a steadying breath.

"You fucking sure you're okay?" she heard him ask, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Y-yes. J-just a small sprain I-I t-think – oh," her breath caught in her throat.

His face was very close to hers and she couldn't help glancing down at his lips. The lip ring wasn't present, and she allowed herself to be a little dismayed by this truth. He appeared to be contemplating something, and her brain processed the meaning of his actions too slowly.

He tilted his head to the left, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and neck. She moved her left hand and trailed her fingernails over his cheek in an innocent caress. His breath was warm and sweet over her face and she closed her eyes. The hand that she had on his chest clenched into a fist.

When Hinata finally opened her eyes again she found that Hidan was staring at her with half-lidded eyes. His expression was unreadable, his gaze intense. Did he feel guilty? Or was he pleased with himself?

More importantly, how did Hinata herself feel? She was unsure, her thoughts a muddled mass of murky water. Hidan leaned toward her again, his nose brushing against hers. He was hesitating.

Hinata's hand combed through his hair and pressed against the back of his head. He need no other invitation, and he tugged her closer to his body.

* * *

Cute, neh? Well, hope you liked that. Some HidaHina romanc0r for youz0r. Yeah. Until next chapter!! love to all my reviewrs :) oh. And please check out VAMP if you have to time xP


	6. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

ANNNNNNNNNND now it's the chapter you've all been waiting soveryimpatientlyforandimsorryittookmesolongtoupdate!! School is not being kind to me right now; have many assignments due but I'll do my best to have chapter 6 up next week. And because I'm putting all focus into this story, VAMP is on hiatus, but please check it out if you have the time. Innocence is going to be 10 chapters long, though I'll have a question for you guys by chapter 7 or 8. Something about this story :). Chapter 3 is officially the longest chapter so far.

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare**

Hinata rocked back and forth on her feet. She glanced at Hidan, who was fidgeting a little next to her. He glanced at her and they both looked away, smiling a little. Hinata looked at him again, after she stopped rocking on her heels.

His left hand was twitching at his side – like he wanted to take hold of her hand – his bag slung over his right shoulder. He had the cutest smile gracing his lips, one that Hinata was tempted to brush her fingers over. She shook her head ashamedly at the thought. Her hand twitched as well, and she looked down at it before hesitantly reaching for his. She had only to brush her fingers over his palm in a feathery touch, and he closed his hand around hers.

They stared at each other for a moment, his gaze so piercing that Hinata had to look away, _'s-s-sometimes I w-wish his eyes w-weren't s-s-so... b-brilliant.'_

He tugged her toward his body, and she was forced to lean heavily against him. Her cheeks warmed, and when she turned her head to look up at him she caught the sound of his pounding heart in his chest. She pressed her left hand lightly against his ribs; his heartbeat increased.

_'This is s-s-so s-sweet...'_ she couldn't help snuggling up against him more. His heartbeat increased again and Hinata couldn't help giggling. She deliberately rubbed her forehead against his chest, and in the process of doing she called more red to her cheeks.

"Hinata..." Hidan groaned, clutching her hand more tightly. She continued to giggled until he released her hand an wrapped his arm around her waist. This brought her more firmly against his sturdy form. Hinata had to take steady breaths and close her eyes, _'d-d-don't faint! D-don't... f-f-faint...'_

She probably would have if she hadn't opened her eyes and spotted her bus coming around the corner. She almost sighed in relief. Her hands pressed to his chest, pushing away slightly. Hidan raised an eyebrow at her and waved to the bus.

"W-well t-this is my b-bus..."

Hinata had gotten out of Hidan's grasp and picked up her bag, but she was hesitant to leave. The bus came to a stop and the door opened, and before she even had a chance to think Hidan was holding her hand again, pulling her onto the bus. He dropped some coins in the coin holder and proceeded to the back. Hinata's eyes widened as she noticed that he had just paid for her too.

_'D-does he e-e-even have enough t-to do t-that?!'_

"H-Hidan!"

"What?" he asked innocently, sitting down next to her after she had taken a seat next to the window. He leaned closer, a smug smile on his face and she looked away, blush covering her cheeks after having just faded. The scene outside the window blurred as the bus began moving again and Hinata slowly turned her attention back to Hidan. He poked her cheek with his finger and laughed at her startled expression.

"Y-you didn't have to d-do that..."

His expression fell, since he knew what she meant, "yeah, well... it's nothing, seriously," and he looked away. Hinata reached around to his other cheek and made him look at her, "i-it's not 'nothing', Hidan! If y-you n-need me to s-supp -" she caught herself, her mouth hanging open a little. Instead of the wounded expression she thought he would take on, he looked at her strangely and raised one of his own hands to cover hers.

"Are you implying something by that, Hinata?"

She blushed furiously, unable to look away from those violet eyes. Those eyes of his were pleading with her almost, the words sounding in her head as if they had been spoken, _'please, break up with Sasuke. Break up with him, and come to _me_, seriously.'_

Hinata could hear him saying that as he leaned closer, his hand tightening over hers. She released a shuddering breath and raised her other hand to push him back; he grabbed her wrist. She tried to scoot back but she was already against the window. His nose brushed against hers before he realized what he was doing.

He released her hands and coughed lightly before straightening and refusing to look at her, a tight expression on his features. Hinata patted his thigh and leaned against her hand, elbow resting on the small ledge of the window next to her. She watched as homes passed by, and calculated that her stop was about half an hour away still, and she sighed lightly.

_'You know, you could take his advice,'_ a confident voice suggested in her head, _'listen to what his eyes said, break up with Sasuke. You're worth more than what Sasuke makes you. Hidan _actually_ acts like he believes you are capable of taking care of yourself.'_

Hinata blushed a little and shook her head slightly, trying to shake away the voice. There was suddenly a weight on her left shoulder and she looked to see that Hidan had fallen asleep, and in his sleep had slumped against her shoulder. She smiled down at his peaceful expression, then turned to stare back out the window.

Hinata was watching for the landmark for her bus stop now; it would be coming up at any moment. Hidan moved his head a little, unconsciously getting more comfortable against her shoulder. Hinata frowned, regretting that she would have to wake him up soon.

_'Ah! There's the c-corner...'_ she reached over Hidan and hit the bell then patted Hidan's cheek, "Hidan? T-time to g-get up."

He mumbled something incoherent and she giggled, then bounced her shoulder lightly. He straightened immediately, his eyes mostly closed, a goofy smile on his lips.

"Ah'm uup."

Hinata giggled harder at his sleepy voice. His hair was bothering her; it had gotten mussed up while he slept. She ran her fingers through the silvery tendrils, slicking them back again. Hidan watched her with a red tinge to his cheeks.

As the bus rolled to a stop they both stood: Hinata taking hold of her bag and Hidan grabbing her hand. She slipped by him and led the way off the bus. While the bus drove away Hinata tugged Hidan along to her home complex, and decided that she would strike up idle conversation.

"S-so how w-was your d-day?"

"Not too bad. Teachers' kept on giving me hell about my uniform thought, seriously."

"W-why?"

"Just 'cause I don't like keeping my tie tight and my shirt buttoned."

Hinata glanced at his tie. Her fingers twitched and Hidan stopped walking to look at her, also making her stop. Her fingers twitched again, lavender orbs fixed on his tie.

_'I... need t-to... fix...'_ she released his hand and reached out to grasp his tie. Startled, Hidan stumbled back and bumped into a tall fence. Hinata was oblivious as she moved closer, their bags lying forgotten on the ground. Her focus was his loose – and poorly tied – tie, and she fumbled with the fabric. After two minutes of fussing over the tie, she finally noticed that Hidan's cheeks were tinged with a bright red. She stopped tying the tie and tilted her head to one side, "w-what's w-w-wrong?"

Hinata decided at the moment that Hidan was irresistibly cute when he stuttered, "y-your f-f-f-fingernails... m-my ah, ch-ch-chest..." his words were followed by a deep breath.

Hinata looked at where her hands were resting, and her face turned twenty shades of red. She had unknowingly been trailing her fingers over the part of his chest that was exposed by his shirt. She quickly pulled her hand away and stepped back.

"A-ah! G-gomen..."

"Uh, it's nothing..." he muttered, looking away. Hinata stared at him for a while longer before turning around and picking up her bag. After Hidan retrieved his they continued walking down the sidewalk, neither one speaking to the other. Hinata was embarrassed that she had actually gone and done that to him.

_'I-I c-can't give him anymore i-i-ideas. N-no false h-hope,'_ but even as she thought this she couldn't help looking at him and deciding that it would be nice if they could be together. He looked back at her, and she saw her thought reflected in his eyes.

--

Hidan released a small sigh when they arrived at her complex, _'damn.'_

To his relief Hinata stopped and turned to him, smiling cutely, "well, t-thanks for c-c-coming with me but h-how are you going to g-get home?"

Hidan shrugged, "I'll call Kakuzu, seriously."

She tilted her head at him and he laughed. Before she could ask anything he said, "aw, c'mon Hinata, I'm not _that_ helpless."

She blushed and looked down at the ground, shifting on her feet. Hidan let his bag drop and took a step toward her, _'maybe she won't mind...'_

His hand slid over her waist and she jumped, looking up at him her pale eyes wide. She didn't pull away, which was nice, but considering her expression... she would mind. He pecked her on the cheek instead and she giggled a little. The sound made him smile and he moved away.

"I-I'll see you t-tomorrow!" she called, waving as she walked toward her house.

"See ya!" he called back, hefting his bag over his shoulder again and walked out of the complex. He heard the front door open and close, and then he was walking away. His thoughts were elsewhere as he walked; daydreaming. It was only when he reached the park and was attacked by little kids did he remember that he should have called Kakuzu half an hour ago.

"Dan-Dan!" a little girl with red ribbons in her hair exclaimed, clutching his pant leg. He couldn't help smiling down at all the children, all of whom were trying to hug him at the same time.

"Gee! Calm down, seriously! There's only one of me and, like, fifty of you!"

At last they settled down and began giggling. Hidan grinned and shook his head at them before pulling out his phone. He scrolled down the contacts list – too lazy to punch in the number and absentmindedly grabbing out at the kids. Hidan caught one by the arm and smiled at his protests, his thumb hitting the little green phone icon before he brought the phone to his ear. He released the boy and wrapped his arm around his tiny waist before the boy could get away.

"_Hey, kid."_

"Hey. Could you come get me?"

"_Where you at?"_ Kakuzu asked from the other side. The little boy started laughing and the other kids did too. Hidan set him down before replying, "I'm at the park, in case all that laughing didn't tip you off, seriously."

There was silence until Kakuzu chuckled, _"well, I can't come get you yet. I'll come in ten minutes or so. Hang tight till I get there."_

Hidan released an exaggerated sigh as two of the kids locked their arms around his waist, "you're actually going to make me wait that long! Kakuzu! Do you have _any_ freaking idea what could happen to me?! Why, I'll be brainwashed and acting like a five year old by tomorrow morning!"

Kakuzu's laughter was accompanied by the kids, the two around Hidan's waist refusing to let go.

"_Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll see you in ten."_

"Okay."

Hidan snapped the phone shut, slid it back in his pocket and shrugged off his bag. He proceeded to detach one of the boys from his waist and tossed him over his shoulder before reaching down for the other. He screeched in glee and took off before Hidan could grab him. After being attacked by the rest of the swarm, Hidan decided that he would set the boy down. He shooed the kids away and they ran off giggling, waving to him as he went.

He dragged his bag with him to a bench and sat down to wait. He rested an elbow on his knee, and placed his chin in his hand, closing his eyes. He heard his name and sat up straight before looking toward the entrance to the park. Kakuzu waved at him and Hidan leaned back, smiling. He grabbed his bag, shoved his right hand in his pocket and walked over to Kakuzu.

Hidan chatted with Kakuzu absentmindedly, dozing off several times. The last thing he remembered hearing was Kakuzu's chuckle.

_'Wow, I really shouldn't have stayed up so freaking late last night...'_

Hidan managed to wake up and stay awake long enough to get into his shady apartment, with its broken lights and working-too-hard air conditioner. After locking the door and leaning against it, his eyes closed, Hidan approached his bed. The apartment's only other two room were the bathroom and the kitchen. He stripped down to just his uniform pants and crawled into bed, taking out his earrings and setting them on the bedside table. He curled up in the blankets and tried to remember the last time he had gone to bed so early.

--

"Hi-ii-daa-aan. Time to get up, yeah."

Hidan groaned as Deidara continued to shake him, "five more minutes..."

Deidara laughed and grabbed Hidan by the shoulders, pulling him up, "no more minutes! Kakuzu and I have been waiting for ten already yeah! I had to come in and wake you up, and it took a damn long time to find that key too..."

Hidan sighed and lurched out of Deidara's grasp, walking over to the closet and pulling out a fresh uniform. He debated for a minute on whether or not he should change his pants, but shrugged and kept the ones he had slept in on. Deidara was staring off into space as Hidan wrestled with his shoes.

"You seriously had to find the key?"

Deidara nodded, heading for the door and scooping up Hidan's bag on the way. Hidan sighed again and rubbed at his eyes, then called, "one minute."

"Sure, just make it quick, yeah?"

Hidan nodded his head even though Deidara wasn't looking. He hurried into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, grabbing some different colored studs and sticking them in his ears. He snatched his famous black lip-ring – which he had forgotten to wear the day before – and got it in his lip with his tongue. His jacket came on as he grabbed his keys, phone and headed out the door, pausing momentarily to lock it.

Kakuzu gave him a look when he got in, Deidara handing him a piece of toast, "well, that took a while. Late night or too much sleep?"

"Too much sleep, seriously. I went to bed as soon as I walked in the door."

Deidara gaped at him before handing him a chocolate milk juice-box. Hidan nibbled on the toast and sipped the milk from a straw.

"Did you finish math?"

"Do I ever finish anything?"

"No, yeah."

"... you _really_ need to stop saying 'yeah' after you say 'no', Deidara," Kakuzu commented, turning a corner. He glanced at Deidara while adjusting the rear view mirror, "call Itachi will you? I know he stayed up late last night working on a research paper."

"How do you know that, yeah?" Deidara asked, pulling out his phone. Hidan raised an eyebrow, _'either they're ignoring me, or they're just letting me eat in peace.'_

"He called me a one-thirty to ask a question."

"And why were you still up, seriously?" Hidan demanded before popping the rest of the toast in his mouth. He stuck the straw in his mouth and sucked on it while waiting for Kakuzu's answer, "well, I had a few more things to do. Not due till next week, but might as well get it done if it's easy."

Deidara, who had finished talking to Itachi, chimed in, "Itachi's just leaving his house. I told him we'd be there in five minutes."

"Good, good..." Kakuzu muttered, turning onto Hinata's street. Hidan leaned around Kakuzu's chair so he could see out the windshield. His violet eyes flicked to Deidara, whom he could see was squinting.

"Hey... is that Hinata?"

Kakuzu looked too, "well damn, it is. She looks worried."

"Missed her bus probably."

"Two minutes till Itachi. Should I yell?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Deidara pressed the button to roll down his window, "yo, Hinata!"

"Scoot," Kakuzu told Hidan. Hidan rolled his eyes and did. Hinata came trotting across the road and Deidara pulled his head back into the car. The door opened and Hinata hopped in, getting her seatbelt on as Kakuzu started off again. She glanced worriedly at her watch.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout the time, Hinata," Hidan placed his hand casually on top of hers, "we always get there around eight-thirty."

She relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, leaning into the seat. She turned her hand over and grasped his, which made him smile, _'damn, I just know she wants me but... I don't think she wants to hurt Sasuke, seriously.'_

Hidan frowned in his head, upset by that fact. The door to his left opened as Itachi scrambled in, muttering something about research papers being the bane of all high school life. This comment made the other passengers burst into laughter.

"W-what's y-y-your paper on, I-Itachi?"

"It's about the medieval times. I got the topic of Castles and Monarchy. It wasn't fun. I had to do tons of research on kings and queens and family lines and what not, and even had to call Kakuzu about that one castle in London. I believe it's the Tower of London. Not a very nice place, I'll have you know."

"S-sounds l-like a fun a-assignment," she commented, glancing down at Hidan's hand. He swayed from side to side, "well, anything would be fucking fun for you, seriously."

Hinata blushed and looked away, and Hidan couldn't believe how much he wished she was his.

--

"Well, I d-d-don't know..."

"Oh, come _on, _Hinata! It'll be fun! I've invited most of the people in your class, though Sasuke isn't going to come since Itachi's coming. Which is a real bummer, yeah."

"B-but I -"

"You don't need to wear anything nice," Deidara assured her. He was walking with her to the lockers, having found out that her locker was actually very close to his. He had her History text book in his arms, refusing to let her carry it, "we aren't going to be at a club or anything. It's gonna' be at Pein's mansion, 'cause I invited a horde of people, yeah," he leaned against the locker next to hers as she opened it, and passed her the text book.

"Just wear jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy."

Hinata contemplated for a moment, pulling out her math text book, _'w-well, Deidara is n-nice. I g-guess I can g-go.'_

In a sly voice Deidara purred, "Hidan will be there for sure, yeah."

This made Hinata blush furiously, "I-I'll go! J-just s-stop h-h-harassing me!"

Deidara laughed at this and trotted off down the hall, "don't forget, next week Wednesday, six P.M!"

"Hai!"

--

That Wednesday really did come dashing around quickly, hitting Hinata full force in the face. She had been catching rides with Kakuzu ever since last week's Tuesday. She and Hidan had effectively avoided getting into any situations with each other, which left Hinata disappointed more than once. And as per usual, after her disappoint came shame that she would be disappointed.

She sighed as she pulled on a pair of purple jeans and a lavender spaghetti-strap top. Over this she put a white trench coat. Satisfied with how she looked, Hinata skipped into the bathroom to fix her hair and place a delicate looking blue dragonfly clip in it. She brushed a strand of amethyst hair out of her face, before applying a touch of eyeshadow and a brush of bronzer. Gloss smoothed over her lips and after sticking the gloss in her white purse she headed down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. She smiled to herself, _'my t-timing j-just keeps getting b-better and b-better.'_

Itachi was waiting at the door when she opened it.

"Hidan is already at the mansion. How Pein pays for it we'll never know, but he's never had a late bill. Anyway... you look... amazing."

Hinata blushed at the comment, and Itachi offered his arm. She smiled at him and took it, allowing him to lead her to the car after she said good-bye to her father. Neji, who was instructed to watch Hanabi and Kiba while their father was out, watched from the window.

When Hinata, Itachi and Kakuzu arrived, the party began.

--

"I say we play spin the bottle."

"I say we don't, yeah."

"Why?" Ino inquired, a pout coming to her features. Deidara wrinkled his nose, "too many guys. Not enough girls."

A lot of the guys nodded their heads in agreement, and Hinata burst into laughter. She and Hidan were sitting seven people from each other, and everyone had gathered in a circle. There were many faces that Hinata didn't recognize, but it was obvious that Deidara knew everyone that was in the circle. The birthday boy looked thoughtful and his eyes lit up, _'which m-must mean he h-has an idea.'_

"Oh! We can play, truth or dare by spinning the bottle. Does that make you happy, Ino-pig chan?"

Ino laughed and nodded her head, "darn right it makes me happy. Now let's play."

Hinata was unlucky enough to have it land on her first. Her face slowly turned red and Deidara, who had spun it, looked thoughtful again.

"Truth or Dare, Hina-chan?" he asked in a cautious voice. She heard Ino and some other girls begin whispering, "dare, dare, dare," until Sakura elbowed Ino and shot the other girls a glare.

"Uh... d-dare."

A lot of the guys started "ooh-ing" and Deidara actually looked surprised.

"Aw, damn, Sasuke isn't here. Hm," Deidara's eye landed on Hidan and Hinata started blushing, "I got ti! Tease Hidan for five minutes using any method you can think of; but no kissing," he was about to continue when Sakura protested, "but Sasuke!"

"Well, it isn't _my_ problem he didn't come. Anyway, Hidan isn't allowed to touch you, yeah. Now go line, in the hall or something... yeah."

"Deidara there is no _way_ Hinata is doing that!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino pretended to slap her, "cool it, Forehead! It's a game! Besides she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to."

Everyone was currently busy arguing about Hinata and her fate, Hidan just staring blankly. Then, his expression changed to a cross between crazed and furious, "... what?"

The sound of his voice made everyone shut up. He was glaring at Deidara who stared fearfully back. He stood and started backing away, "there is not way in _hell_ I'm letting that happen, seriously!"

He turned and started walking away, and this caused everyone else to start calling after him. Hinata scrambled to her feet, _'i-it's j-just a g-game! B-but maybe it will... h-help me figure out my f-feelings...'_

"Uh, Hidan! Dan! Dan-Dan!" none of those names were working so she quickly thought of a new one, "uh, uh... _DANNY!"_

Hidan came to an abrupt stop and looked over his shoulder at her in shock while Sakura squeaked out, "Danny?!"

Hinata hurried to stand in front of him.

"Wah? No, Hinata, seriously, you don't have -"

She pressed a finger to his lips and in a barely audible voice whispered, "but I _want_ to."

He blinked at her, "what?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the dark hall while everyone but Sakura and a few of the older guests cheered her on.

"I'll yell when five minutes is up, yeah!" she heard Deidara shout. Some people laughed and then they continued playing the game.

Hinata pressed her back against the wall, pulling Hidan to stand in front of her. He braced a hand against the wall and protested, "Hinata, really... aw, _shit_..."

Her lips were pressed to his neck, and they were sticky from her gloss. How odd she felt, to be doing a dare like this, and with Hidan on less. She kissed up his neck and slowly along his jawline, testing herself. His head tilted to the right, his breathing slightly uneven. Hinata had to steady hers; this was all so new to her. She hadn't done something like this with Sasuke before.

Hinata smoothed her hands across Hidan's chest and his head fell forward against her shoulder. She took the chance to lick that sensitive spot of skin just behind the ear, making him shudder. She felt his fingers graze her waist before he remembered Deidara's rule, his hand dropping back to his side. Hinata glanced at his profile; his eyes were mostly closed. She nuzzled his ear with her nose, making him turn his head toward her. The light filtered through his eyes, making them very bright. His hand flexed against the wall.

She tugged him closer, close enough to feel his body heat radiate off his body. He straightened, his nose brushing over the top of her forehead. She rubbed her nose over his chest, earning a low growl from him. There was a burst of laughter from the other room, followed by a scream of protest from Ino, "_NO! _I don't want t—mmph!"

Her protest was muffled and more laughter followed. Hinata wrapped her arms around Hidan's chest, shoving her body against his roughly, making him grunt. He was staring down at her in interest but when she looked up her only focus was that elusive lip ring. She deliberated for a moment, then pressed a hand to the back of his head. She closed her lips gently over his lower lip, and sucked on it, turning the ring with her tongue. He took a step closer, and she knew that he was struggling to keep himself in check.

Hinata's tongue then swept over his lower lip, and the taste that settled there made Hinata want more. His taste reminded her of Berry Bush, but more sour. She loved it.

_'You are _so_ tempted to break the rules!'_ that inner voice that never left her alone giggled out, daring Hinata to go just a little bit further. She pulled away, amazed that Hidan had actually managed to keep his breathing steady.

"Five minutes is up!" Deidara suddenly called and as soon as he did Hinata found herself crushed between the wall and Hidan's sturdy form. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He was kissing her hungrily, the lip ring forcing Hinata to open her mouth just a bit more. She felt Hidan's lips part, and immediately there was something delicious and smooth and large in her mouth. Her tongue brushed roughly against his as he slid it in and out of her mouth. When he pulled away she resisted gasping for breath.

"... guys?" came a cautious call, the voice much too close for Hinata's comfort. A mischievous look came across Hidan's features and he winked at Hinata before grabbing her hand and calling, "oops, gotta' go!"

He then took off down the hall with Hinata in tow, and she couldn't help laughing. He laughed too, looking over his shoulder. Hinata did as well, and saw that Naruto and Neji were having to hold Sakura back while Kisame was rolling around on the floor with laughter.

Around the corner Hidan and Hinata went, and he pulled her against his body with one arm to catch her lips again, this time kissing her more slowly and less desperately. He pulled away and muttered, "be careful, Hinata, seriously. You're going to make me crazy one day."

This made Hinata blush. Hidan then poked his head around the corner, took her hand again, and walked out, "just kidding," he said with a smile directed at Sakura. Hinata's pink haired friend looked relieved by this and when she and Hidan walked by Sakura snarled, "don't you _ever_ scare me like that _again_, understand?"

Hidan released Hinata's hand and threw his hands up in surrender, "yeah, Pinky, I understand. Now cool it, seriously."

--

Hinata was sitting on a bench at an old bus terminus, impatiently waiting for Sasuke to arrive. She had decided that it was time for her to stop pretending and start being true to herself about who her love actually rested with. Besides, she sensed that she and Sasuke were drifting apart, and she wasn't the one who was causing the drift.

Sasuke came walking up a moment later, and the way he stood in front of her made it seem like he knew what this was all about.

"What is it, Hinata?"

Hinata stood shakily, and before she could stop herself she was crying, "S-Sasuke I-I'm sorry. B-but I-I don't want to e-e-end up h-hurting you s-s-so..." she had no idea how she managed to speak through her tears, and at the mere thought of saying the words that she had come to say she cried harder.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry b-b-but I'm b-b-b-breaking up with you," she managed to choke out. When she looked up at Sasuke through her tears, there was nothing but shock written on his face.

* * *

So how did you like that? A bunch of HidaHina for you and me skipping out on a lot of things. Oops. And Hinata wisely breaks up with Sasuke BUT!! How is he going to react!? Find out next chapter! See you then! Love you all, my reviewers!! (blows kisses)


	7. Chapter 6: Move along

FINALLY! chapter 6! and again sorry for the long update, but i had a lot of school thingamadulies going on. Hinata is a bad girl in this chapter. oh yes. a bad girl. Oh, and for the party scene at the bottom, I was gonna have Sasuke in it, but I changed my mind. I made him enough of a jerk already, no need to do it more :)

Songs listened to while writing: "Leavin" by Jesse McCartney (listened to it for chapter 5 too), "Bounce" by Timbaland ft. JT, Dr. Dre, and Missy Elliot, "Candy Shop" by 50 cent and "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. Heck yes!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Move Along, Hinata**

"You're.. breaking up with me? For what reason?!" Sasuke demanded, grabbing her wrist before she could get away. A spark of fury burst from Hinata's heart, and she whipped her head around to glare at Sasuke, her hair almost lashing his face.

"I have my reasons! If t-they're p-personal, then you s-should mind your own b-business!" she tore her arm out of his grasp and ran, hugging herself so that he wouldn't be able to grab her. Sasuke caught her though, his arms flying around her waist. Thunder clapped in the distance.

"L-let g-go of me!" she struggled in his grasp, clawing at his arms with her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_'I have to get out of this m-myself. Nobody else i-is around; I n-need to r-rely on m-myself.'_

She knew that in order to get away from Sasuke she had to be strong; she had to be rough. She jerked an arm out of his grasp and elbowed him in the stomach, making his hold falter. Hinata wriggled violently, jumping a little at the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning before it. She finally got out of his grasp and picked up her knees, increasing the length of her strides. She ran all the way home.

In the door she went, just before the rain came hurtling down at the ground in torrents. She dashed up the stairs followed by a shocked cry from Neji, who's footsteps she heard come after her. She flung herself onto her bed and moments later she felt Neji's hand pawing worriedly at the back of her neck, "Hinata? Hinata!"

"N-N-Neji..." she wrapped her arms around his chest and cried, soaking his shirt with her tears. He stroked her back, running his fingers through her hair, "sh, it's all right, you're safe, now tell me what happened."

"I-I b-broke up w-with Sasuke and h-he d-didn't t-take it v-very w-well. He g-grabbed m-me b-before I could g-get away and I s-struggled and g-got out o-of h-his g-grasp but t-then he caught m-me again a-as I w-was r-running away. I g-g-got away f-from him, t-though," she explained, pressing her face into Neji's chest and sniffling.

The doorbell rang, and, seeing as nobody else was at home, Neji jumped up to get the door. Hinata only heard what was going on downstairs.

"Go home."

"But Hinata -"

"I said go _home_, Uchiha. If you know what's good for you."

"I need to see -!"

"Don't make it your destiny to die here."

The door slammed before Sasuke could have another say in the matter, and Hinata heard Neji turn the lock.

_'Oh t-thank g-goodness th-that's o-over!'_ she buried her face in the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

--

Hinata was disappointed. Even after Hidan had found out about her breakup with Sasuke he still hadn't asked her out. She knew he was planning something, but she just wished whatever he was planning would come to pass sooner.

It was a Thursday – almost a week after she had broken up with Sasuke, who was still moping about – that Hidan sauntered over to her in the hall and leaned casually against her locker as the last of the students left to go home.

"Hey."

"H-hey."

"So... I can see it's been killing you, seriously."

"W-what are you talking a-about?" she failed miserably at pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. He laughed and pulled her against his body, staring into her eyes.

"Oh, you know, trust me. I just didn't want to ya know, ask you out right away 'cause Sasuke would've gotten suspicious. Maybe think we'd planned it, seriously."

Hinata blinked at him and then blushed, _'t-that had n-never crossed my m-mind...'_

She'd been so caught up with waiting for Hidan to take her out that she'd forgotten that going from a relationship and quickly into one would arouse suspicion from others. She pressed her forehead against his chest, and felt that they had been dating for a week already.

"Friday sound good?"

"Friday sounds really good."

"Ooh, should I be scared? Seriously."

She looked up at him sleepily, resting her chin on his chest, "maybe. T-take me home?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

_'The s-same k-kind as S-Sasuke...'_ she couldn't help thinking as Hidan wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. She leaned against him contently, and a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"I'm paying."

"_Eh!?_"

"I'm paying," she repeated as they walked. He pouted down at her and she glared defiantly up at him.

"No -"

"Yes. And t-that's the only s-say you'll e-ever have in i-it," she informed him fiercely, "I'm _paying_."

"All right, all right..."

"You do u-understand why r-right? I m-mean, you c-can barely... well, you know..."

"Yeah I know. Gee, now _you're_ going to be telling me what I can and cannot spend my money on, seriously!" and though his words were words of irritation his voice held a smile and laughter, even though Hinata couldn't see his expression.

They got on the bus and sat near the back, talking in low voices. Hidan wouldn't stop playing with her hand, rubbing his thumb over her palm or slipping his fingers through his. She brushed her nose against his neck because she liked how he smell – always like he had just taken a shower.

"So what do you wanna' do? See a movie? Go out for dinner? Uh... go on a group date?"

"A g-group date?"

"Yeah, like you could be going out with me and Itachi and Deidara and Kisame and nobody would be the wiser, seriously. Everyone'd think you were dating all four of us! Man, that would be fucking _hilarious!_"

Hinata giggled and he grinned before asking, "no really, Hinata. What'll it be?"

"A m-movie."

"Any one in particular you wanna' see?"

She thought for a moment before snuggling against his chest, "Madagascar."

He laughed lightly, and stroked her head until she dozed off. When her corner came – she'd told Hidan about the corner before – he shook her lightly awake. They walked off the bus and hand in hand they walked to her home, slowly, dragging their feet almost.

_'I just l-love being n-near him...'_ Hinata realized as he pecked her on the forehead before turning and waving to her over his shoulder. Hinata swayed up the stairs to the front door in happiness, only to have it slightly dampened when she walked through the door and saw the expression on her father's face.

"Now, you best be telling me about all this, Hinata," he informed her, and even though she was a bit worried the smile on his lips told her he was pleased that she'd finally dumped Sasuke.

--

_'The movie was great... but I think I prefer dinners with him...'_ Hinata was thinking about all the dates she'd gone on with Hidan so far – which totaled, when added, to be two. It had been two weeks already since they'd started dating, and they were getting ready to make it official. Keeping their distance at school was difficult, but Hidan managed to keep his touches friendly and Hinata managed – amazingly – to keep her blush under control.

Her stuttering had been dieing out whenever she talked to people who weren't Hidan, but when she was with him or near him or talking to him her stuttering returned. Hidan hoped it would stay that way.

Hidan knew the rules about dating Hinata now, but she _knew_ that he was going to break them sooner or later. She hoped that he would. He even told her how silly he thought some of them were, but admitted that he would do his very best to follow them because he respected her father. She appreciated that.

Currently Hinata was walking down a sidewalk with Itachi. He had come to get her because Hidan had to go and meet with an ally gang and hadn't wanted her to get involved. It turned out that this gang wanted to know who the lucky girl was.

"Itachi, please tell m-me the name of the gang," Hinata pleaded, giving him her best puppy-dog face. He laughed down at her and patted her on the head.

"Sorry, Hinata, that's not going to happen."

She pouted and stomped forward. Suddenly Itachi grabbed her arm and pressed her lightly against the wall. He was eying a group of people warily, then he looked ahead, calculating how much more ground they'd have to cover. He looked back toward the way they came and Hinata panicked, _'w-what's wrong? What's g-going o-on?'_

"Hinata. Stay here against the wall and _don't move_," Itachi instructed before swiftly walking away. Hinata stayed in place, but she was uncomfortable against the wall.

_'Maybe i-if I m-move out a l-little bit...'_ she took a minuscule step forward but then pressed her back against the wall again. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to be more comfortable – because being against the wall really wasn't a safe place to her – or whether she should obey Itachi and stay next to the wall.

She opted for being more comfortable and took a step forward. She glanced to see if the people Itachi had eyed earlier were still where they had been when he had looked at them, and she blinked when she saw that they weren't. She panicked immediately and started walking in the direction Itachi had gone, but stopped herself.

_'M-maybe I s-should go b-back against t-the w-wall,' _she reasoned but when she turned around she saw a couple of men walking toward her, whispering. Fear froze her in place and she turned back around, willing her legs to move. It just wasn't happening, and she could hear their voices getting closer.

--

"Hidan!"

Hidan looked up from where he sat on a car hood to see Itachi walking briskly toward him.

"Hey. Where's Hinata?" he asked, looking around. Itachi frowned, then gestured and turned back around. Hidan quickly got up and tossed a phone to one of the other gang members who caught it.

_'Damn, what's he so worried about, seriously?'_

"Itachi!"

"I left her back there. I highly doubt she'll stay against the wall though."

Hidan bolted past him, "what the hell?! Are you insane?" he glanced back over his shoulder to see Itachi break into a run as well, "she doesn't ever know how stuff works around here seriously! Aw, shit!"

Itachi growled in frustration, "don't you even _dare_ to tell me that I should have called you, because she doesn't have her phone and mine broke two days ago."

Hidan bit his lip and skidded around the corner. The only person he saw was Hinata and he sprang forward. She only managed to reach her arms out to him before he slammed her roughly against the wall, breathing heavily and glaring furiously at the two men that had been approaching her.

"Back the hell off, seriously."

"Hey, she -"

"She's never been down here before!" Itachi snarled, "it's my fault. I didn't explain anything to her. Scram, Rots."

They scowled and shuffled away, one of them muttering something under his breath that made Hidan want to through something sharp and pointy at him.

He felt a tug at his necklace and looked down at Hinata's head before quickly taking a step back. Her lower lip was sticking out a little, like she was about to start crying. His hand came up to rest on her cheek.

"I'm gonna' clear this up, baby. I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong; you just didn't know, seriously. 'Cause Itachi and I were too stupid and forgot to tell you."

She tapped his cheek – her version o f slapping him, "don't you c-call yourself s-stupid!"

"Oh, Hinata," Itachi chided as he walked closer, "really. In this situation we should be allowed to call ourselves stupid, because we made a mistake that caused you to almost be abducted by the Rots."

"T-the R-Rots?" she asked, gripping Hidan's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, pressing his cheek to the top of her head.

"Enemy gang. They don't like us and we don't like them. Anyway, we'll tell you about this whole property deal later," and to Hidan Itachi said, "we are _never_ bringing her down here again."

"Seriously?" Hidan asked in a sarcastic voice, _'we sure as hell are _not.'

On the way home Hinata appeared to be uncomfortable. Hidan twirled her hair around his finger, watching her shift as if something was bothering her back.

_'Oh shit.'_

"Hinata... does your back hurt?"

"N-no," but the pained expression on her face said otherwise. Hidan frowned and made her look at him, "seriously?"

She was silent for a moment, then looked down, "yes. My b-back h-hurts."

"I hit you up against the wall too fucking hard, didn't I?"

Her head jerked up to look at him, as if to deny it but he gave her a look that said he wasn't going to let her have space to give an argument. He stared at her expectantly, _'why can't she just admit I hurt her, seriously?'_

"A-alright f-fine. You d-did," she crossed her arms and stared out the front window. He blinked at her then resisted laughing, _'oh _gawds_, she's mad at me for making her admit that I hurt her. Oh wow. Wow, wow, wow.'_

He just couldn't help himself. He started laughing, and she tried to choke him but couldn't help laughing herself.

--

A month went by, Hinata and Hidan's schedules full with everything – and everything they did was done as a date. Homework, projects, hanging out, everything they did together. Hinata could have never been happier. If she was still with Sasuke, none of this would have ever happened.

_'He makes space in his time to spend with me,'_ she mulled over as she walked around in her room, looking over Hidan's shoulder. He was working on Math. She was forcing him to do his homework because she wanted him to graduate with at least decent grades.

"It's kinda' sad that this is how you decided we were gonna' spend our frikkin' one month anniversary," he commented as she walked over to him.

"See?" she told him, ignoring his comment and tapping his work, "this s-stuff is s-so easy f-for you. If you actually d-did your w-work, and handed it in, your g-grades would s-sky-rocket."

He leaned back, pressing his head into her voluptuous chest. She blushed furiously, glaring down at him. His expression was lazy and he reached up with an arm, his fingers sliding over the back of her head.

"Mm, I finished all my Math work, Hime. Can I have my prize now?" he asked politely, pressing down lightly. Her blush deepened, making her face turn a lovely red color.

_'Might as well... a-after all, he d-does d-deserve it and...'_ she leaned down, pressing her lips to her, _'I've always wanted to g-give that one S-Spiderman kiss a t-try...'_

His tongue slid into her mouth without any resistance from her – until she heard her father's footsteps. Both of them froze, and then broke apart. Hinata hurriedly explained to Hidan in a quiet voice, "I-I'll hide the b-books, you g-g-get in the c-c-closet!"

Hidan dashed into the closet without complaint, Hinata hoping that he had situated himself in the farthest corner. She just finished shoving his books under her bed and flopping onto it, pretending to read a book when her father threw open the door. She turned her head to smile at him, "F-father."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and looked around, "you aren't _hiding_ something are you?"

Hinata gave him a serious expression, "father, d-don't you trust me? Of _course_ I'm not hiding anything!"

He stared at her for a moment longer before exiting her room, closing the door. She waited for five minutes before getting up and going over to grope around in her closet for Hidan. He pulled her down, his lips moving along her neck, hunting for her own. She only managed to giggle before he found her lips, silencing her.

Later that evening, after Hinata was sure her father had left to his dinner meeting and Neji was busy with Hanabi and Kiba, she led Hidan out to her father's balcony, from which there was a spiral staircase that led down to the extravagant backyard. The fountain in the middle – with doves and lilies, and lily pads with lotus', and three tiers – instantly caught Hidan's attention. He stared at it for a moment as Hinata struggled with the trap door that revealed the staircase.

"H-Hidan! Help m-me!"

"Oh, right, sorry," he easily lifted the trap door, "wow, that looks... dangerous."

"W-well, the s-stairs are actually in g-g-good shape. It's t-the railing that's... k-kinda' bad."

"Oh. I'll go down first, seriously."

"H-hai."

He carefully placed his weight on each step, and as he looked back up to watch his footing Hinata saw that he'd noticed her horrified expression. He extended a hand toward her, "come on, Hinata. Take my hand."

She clasped it tightly with her hand, and shakily followed him down the stairs. She stepped on a rusty step and it wobbled. Hinata almost shrieked, but instead stumbled forward. Hidan caught her easily in his arms.

_'T-thank goodness he's p-paying attention!'_ she thanked whatever god was watching them, before attempting to continue down. However, Hidan swept her up into his arms and jumped the last three stairs, landing gracefully. No wonder he got the highest grades in Gym class; he was quite the acrobatic type.

He walked over to the fountain, still carrying Hinata, _'he won't s-set me d-down if I complain, anyway.'_

Hidan set her down next to the fountain and sat down on the edge, staring at the fish in the water. He suddenly stuck his fingers in the water, and laughed a little at the fish as they swam up and lipped his fingers. Hinata blinked at him, positive that she was seeing a different side to him.

"It's gorgeous out here, Hinata," he looked up at her then and smiled smugly, "not as gorgeous as you, though."

"S-stop that," she instructed him, looking away, blush creeping onto her cheeks. He chuckled and stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist, "stop what? I'm seriously serious, Hinata. You're gorgeous."

"Stop it."

"Gorgeous."

"Hush."

"Beautiful."

"Be q-quiet!"

"_Céleste Princesse,"_ he purred in French, pulling her closer. She blushed madly before looking up at him and letting him kiss her.

She amazed by how different this kiss was. It was gentle, and adoring, and she wondered why he was being so gentle. She slid her hands along his cheeks, sighing into the kiss.

_'Treating me like I'm m-made of g-glass... s-something d-delicate and p-p-precious...'_

Sasuke had never really treated her in such a way, because he never spent as much time with Hinata as Hidan did. He pulled away the barest of inches.

From inside the house Hinata heard Neji call her name, and she regretted not being able to spend more time with Hidan. She double checked to make sure he had everything and once she was satisfied she led him to the back gate.

"Get home s-safely, please," she nearly begged as she opened the gate. He kissed her chastely one last time before mumbling, "I will, seriously."

"You'll c-call Kakuzu when you g-get to the p-park?"

"Yep."

"Okay. G-go then," and she pecked him on the cheek before he trotted off. The air was warm, as summer was on its way. She frowned – it meant Hidan would be graduating soon.

"Hinata?!" she heard Neji's frantic cry, and Hanabi's voice with his.

"I'm coming! Just wanted to enjoy t-the n-night air!" she called back, and it wasn't entirely a lie.

--

"So, you gonna' be ready for the party tonight?"

"Yes," Hinata smiled at him. He smiled back and pecked her on the corner of her mouth. They had decided to keep their interactions at school on the low, so kissing was limited. Hinata knew it amused him how much it bothered her that she couldn't kiss him on the lips.

As he walked away he gave her a jaunty wave, "I'll see you tonight, baby."

"See you," she called back, blushing lightly. She hurried down the hall in the other direction – she was in a rush to get home. Her father was waiting in the car outside and she quickly hopped in.

"You know the only reason why I'm letting you go to the party is because Hidan's going with you right?"

"Hai," Hinata replied dreamily, not paying much attention.

"Oh yes. You do realize that he can come over now?"

Her tiny smile widened just a bit, "yes."

"Good. You won't have to be hiding him in the closet anymore."

Hinata shrieked and whipped her head around to stare at her father with an open mouth, _'he k-knew t-the w-w-whole t-time?!'_

Hiashi laughed at her expression, "you know Hinata, Hidan's a lot more responsible than you. Every time you left your room he would come down for a glass of water or a real quick chat. I always knew he was there when you started acting suspicious."

Hinata's lower lip quivered and as soon as the car came to a stop she bolted into the house. Her father's laughter followed her. She ran into her room and flung herself onto the bed, then laughed into the pillow.

She got ready in an hour, carefully picking out her clothing. She didn't want to wear anything too showy.

_'I guess I-I'll g-go with this w-white turtle neck and these d-dark blue j-jeans...'_ she finally decided. She pulled them on and put on some make-up, then grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs. She took a deep breath before speaking to her father, "d-did he t-tell you?"

"Tell me that your were going to stay at his place for the night because the party will go on till very late and he doesn't want you to walk home alone? Yes, he told me and yes, you have permission," he gave her a very stern look, "you _will_ be back home tomorrow by one in the afternoon, and _nothing_ is going to happen between the two of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Hinata bowed politely, hair falling over her shoulder, "yes, father."

He smiled, "good. Now shoo!"

She giggled and hurried out the door. She'd told Hidan that she wanted to walk to the party herself, so that if she wanted to pay him a surprise visit she would know the way well. He'd been reluctant to agree, but had after much convincing.

_'I h-hope I w-won't get l-lost,'_ she thought as she arrived at the park. The little kids ran around her yelling, "Hina, Hina, Dan-Dan's girlfriend!"

She blushed furiously and quickened her pace, only to be chased after by the giggling mass of children. One of them – the boy that Sasuke had almost hit, she realized – came up to trot next to her side.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going t-to the area w-where Hidan l-lives."

"Oh really?" he took her hand in his small one and pulled her to the right, "I know where that place is. I live down there. Come on, I'll take you!"

--

Hidan shoved a hand in his pocket and tapped his fingers on the wall. He knew he was being impatient and paranoid, but she should have _been here by now._

_'Where the hell is she?'_ he fretted over the worst. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize there was someone standing next to him until he felt fingers skim over his stomach.

_'Definitely _not_ Hinata,'_ and he was right in his assumption when he looked down and saw none other than Akane, fellow waitress. She had way too much red on. Red hair, red lips, red eyes, red cheeks, red clothes, red shoes... everything about her was red. He sighed and looked back up to stare at the door, watching it intently as he commented, "living up to your name, Akane?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his, and he stopped his tapping on the wall, tearing his eyes away from the door to regard her with a warning glare. She tilted her head in confusion but didn't relent, and kept herself wrapped stubbornly around his arm.

"Akane, let go, seriously."

"Why?" the way she dragged out the word let him know that she was a bit drunk, _'how grand,'_ he thought sarcastically, turning his attention back to the door. He stared as 'Bounce' blared from the speakers.

Hinata was trying to push away some punk that was daring enough to try and pick her up. Hidan yanked his arm out of Akane's grasp, making her jump, and stormed toward Hinata and the guy muttering, "S'cuse me, Akane, but I gotta' go."

His arms circled around Hinata protectively a minute later, and the daggers in his eyes sent the other guy scurrying. Hinata leaned back into him as he whispered, "you okay?"

"Yes. S-sorry I'm l-late."

"It's okay, seriously," he spun her around to face him, "you don't need to apologize for every damn thing."

She sheepishly scratched the side of her neck, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Her nose wrinkled at the song, and Hidan chuckled, "you don't like the song, do you?"

"No. I-it's... v-very..."

"Suggestive."

"Yes. Suggestive," she gave him a look that said, "it's-not-giving-you-any-ideas-is-it?" and Hidan shook his head, though a blush skittering across his cheeks contradicted what he was saying. She giggled and he pouted before leading her over to the bar for a drink.

"You ain't getting any of mine, babe."

"Why?" she demanded, reaching but unable to grasp. He held it out of her reach and took a sip, "alcohol, sugar. No drink-y."

Hinata released a short laugh at his last word, and he grinned, "besides, I promised your dad that I wouldn't let you drink any alcohol," a thought crossed his mind then, and he leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear, "but that doesn't mean I won't break the other rules, seriously."

He smirked when she shivered, and knew that she understood the obvious intention in his words. When 'Bounce' ended Hinata looked visibly happier, and 'Bleeding Love' began to play. Hidan saw the look of longing in her eyes when she glanced at the dance floor, and he downed the rest of his drink – she had finished her water a moment before.

"'Aight, let's go dance, Hime."

Hinata's face turned into a tomato, and she gripped the bar counter so tightly her knuckles turned white. Hidan detached her hands and tugged her onto the floor, "oh gawds, don't go being shy on me, seriously. And don't you say you can't dance either, 'cause you'd totally be lying if you did."

She opened her mouth to argue but thought against it, and Hidan pulled her against his body. He guided her arms around his neck and wrapped his around her waist. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and he lowered his to her shoulder.

_'She smells nice...'_

--

"Why did we have to leave so early?" Hinata asked, pressing herself as flat as she could against the wall. His apartment was so dark, and he'd stripped down to just his jeans right in front of her. She had no idea that the moon could accent muscles so well, but she'd seen his back and her heart beat had escalated immensely.

_'He d-did t-that on p-purpose, b-breaking the r-r-rules. M-making me – uh!'_ she shook her head at the thought.

He was currently resting on the bed, one of his legs bent and the other straight out, his arms locked behind his head lazily.

"'Cause I didn't like how a bunch of those jerks were ogling you, seriously."

She frowned, "but -!"

"_And_," he continued, turning his head to look at her, "it was kinda' obvious that you didn't like how Akane was all over me when you were like, not near. So we left early," she squinted to see he was glaring at the ceiling, and strained to hear his words, "I didn't _need_ that kind of temptation, anyway..."

A very quiet gasp escaped from her lips, _'he... he w-was worried he w-would respond to her advances. Oh. H-he _is_ faithful. V-very f-f-faithful.'_

Silence filled the room until Hidan said, "why don't you come over here? It's not like I have another bed.. or even a couch."

She swallowed loudly and went, but with apprehension. What if something happened?

"Come here. No not there, _here_," he pulled her in-between his legs. Hinata almost fainted the blood rushed to her head so quickly.

_'O-oh m-my g-g-g-gawd...'_ she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Comfy?" he asked, his voice so smooth.

"Very. V-very comfy," she replied in a quiet voice. He chuckled, "well, I'm comfy too. Just don't move around too much."

Hinata then very deliberately dragged herself along his body until her face was hovering above his, her hair a curtain around his face. His eyes were wide with shock, his lower lip quivering.

"You mean like that?" she asked, her voice very different from before, the words rolling from her lips. She exaggerated her mouth movements so he could see her tongue.

_'I-I sh-shouldn't be tempting him like t-this b-but...' _she slowly pressed her breasts to his chest, her hips rocking a little against him. It seemed to her that her jeans were caught on his a little, creating rough friction. She lowered her head as he swallowed and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Hidan slipped a warm hand slip under her shirt, his other hand cradling the back of her head.

Hinata was breaking her father's rules, and for once, she didn't care.

* * *

OH LOOK! Hinata's the one who broke the rules, not Hidan xP. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Last part was a little bit rushes, but oh wells! oh. 10 pages. I hope to get chapter 7 up early next week! OH!! this story is officially ten chapters long. Hee hee hee!


	8. EXTRA EXTRA! The Ino Incident

HEY HEY HEY!! no this ISN'T chapter 7 of Innocence. this is the part back in Chapter 5 where something happened to Ino that I never really said anything about (besides, my updates haven't been regular. I decided that you guys should read something a little funny). Anyway, so this is what happened to (poor) Ino. thought I'd consider her lucky, cause i HEART Kisame.

**Chapter Extra: The Ino Incident**

After Hinata and Hidan had disappeared into the hallway, Deidara spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Kisame, and he stated flatly, "dare," before Deidara had a chance to ask. Deidara smirked and looked around the circle at all the girls before letting his eyes rest on Ino. Her eyes widened, _'oh no, please no.'_

Deidara looked back at Kisame, "go give Ino-pig chan a nice kiss on the lips, shark boy."

Kisame brought his hands up to his face, and Ino's cheeks turned red while everyone else began laughing. Finally Kisame got up, after much prodding from the guys sitting next to him and started walking toward her. Ino tried to get to her feet but when she did, the people sitting next to her snagged her legs to keep her from moving. They laughed heartily – Kisame laughing with them – as she tried to get her legs out of their grasp.

"_NO!_ I don't want t – mmph!" her protest was smothered when Kisame pressed his lips to hers, a hand sliding along her cheek. She relaxed eventually and ended up kissing him back. He was actually a better kisser than she'd originally thought, and she pulled back a little for a quick breath before pressing her lips to his again. He deepened the kiss and she held back a moan; he was rather skillful with his tongue.

"Holy -!! Is that _tongue?!"_

A series of "what's?!" and "no way"'s were heard, and Ino ended the delightful kiss by giggling. Kisame pulled away, a bit embarrassed and swung around, red tinting his cheeks. Ino sat back down and resisted licking her lips. She had to admit he had a lovely taste. Kisame stared at her for the last minute of Hidan and Hinata's little dare, and likewise she stared at him, a single thought coming to her mind.

_'I'd totally date him.'_

_

* * *

_:D :D :D!! You liked it didn't you? yes you did. Chapter 7 will be up by... Thursday I hope.


	9. Chapter 7: Tradition

Second longest chapter. 14 pages long. I actually had to do a bit of research for this one, so that's why it's a little late. However, because of it's lateness, I have something else for you guys =). It's a drawing!! WOW I drew (oh yes I drew). I'll post a link to it in my profile ASAP. But first, the story. Had a bit too much fun (and no, they don't do **it** until much later) har har har, I know how much you all love me xP. A part of this will be told from Hiashi's perspective. Why? Because it's better that way, than telling it from Hinata and/or Hidan's perspective since Hiashi is the interrogator. Yeah. Quizzing Hidan about his past, you bad man, you! Oh, and I realized that I made Hinata's hair amethyst in this story, when it's actually midnight blue. Oh well. I used blue in the drawing, fyi xD. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this (nare-chan, please don't die from the length LOL).

Songs: "Is it you?" by Cassie, "Give it up to me" by Sean Paul ft. Keisha Cole, "Butterfly" by Crazytown (though that is **totally** a HidaKona song) for the first parts. For the last parts: "Strictly Physical" by Monrose and "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne (- that is the song that inspired this fic, btw.)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tradition**

Hinata opened her eyes and blinked groggily; it was pitch black in the room. Her lavender eyes sought the window only to find that it wasn't much brighter outside. Music was blaring from somewhere outside Hidan's apartment, and the song soothed her a little.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room and she glanced down at the floor. Her eyes came across something dark blue and in a heap...

Eyes wide now, she shot a hand down to skim her thigh. Skin met skin and she resisted gasping. Closing her eyes tightly she reached back, her hand shaking, and grasped at Hidan's leg, fearing the worst.

Her fingers touched fabric, and fro that much she was grateful.

_'W-what I d-don't understand is w-why I'm s-s-so tired...'_ she tried to move away from Hidan, a bit frightened now but his arm tightened around her waist as he mumbled, "nothin' happened.... damn music is so freakin' loud; one in the freakin' morning..."

She couldn't help giggling a little at his tiny tirade, but her fear was not suppressed even with his assurance. Her lips quivered, _'start simple,'_ so she did, "h-how l-long have you b-b-been awake?"

"Half an hour at least," he pulled his arm away and gingerly touched her bare thigh, "sorry about that, seriously," he had a regretful sound to his voice. She gasped a little and he chuckled, grasping the meaning of her sudden shyness. His fingers caught the fabric of her panties and he pulled it back before releasing so that it snapped against her skin, making her jump and squeak.

"_They're_ still on, seriously," and she elbowed him, her face crimson; he laughed quietly. Hinata then turned over to face him, frowning a little. He set a hand on her hair, massaging her head. She sighed and relaxed under the sensation. He removed his hand and when Hinata opened her eyes she saw that it was on the bed sheets between the two now. She swallowed lightly and brought her eyes up to meet his; Hidan's gaze was intense.

"H-Hidan..."

"Hm?"

"What h-h-happened l-last night?"

He was silent fro a moment and Hinata turned onto her back so she could stare at the ceiling. Suddenly Hidan placed his hand none too gently between her legs and she gasped, flipping over immediately so her stomach was against the bed, blushing furiously. Her eyes were wide open and her breathing was labored. She clutched the bed sheets tightly in her fists, "I – I – I – you – me – wha -" but she couldn't make a sentence . Hidan laughed darkly and first Hinata felt the bed shift.

Then she felt Hidan pressed his chest against her back.

His left hand pressed into the mattress – near her left hand – pinning her between the bed and his body.

"I'll tell you what," he whispered, his voice very low and next to her ear, breath warm on her face, "last night was hot and sexy and, damn, somethin' probably would've happened but when I touched you down there..." Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, memories finally coming back to her. His hair brushed against her neck and he spoke again, "you reacted the same way you did just now, so I left you alone, seriously."

He kissed her neck, the top of her ear and then he rose off of her and got off the bed. Hinata curled up a little.

_'I l-like that h-he's g-g-giving m-me s-s-space but I d-don't want him to m-m-move...'_

The blankets were pulled over her body and she watched as Hidan bent over and picked up her jeans. He shook them out and then walked out of Hinata's eyesight. She heard fabric rustle and then nothing. At least two minutes had passed and still she heard nothing.

"Hidan...?" she squeaked, rising a little. She heard him laughed quietly, but the sound was far away.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm coming back."

Hinata settled down and waited impatiently for a minute. The bed dipped down behind her and Hidan tugged her toward his body. She wriggled in his grasp and he let her turn around to face him while he brought the covers over them both. The music was quieter now, and Hinata pressed her forehead against his shoulder, letting her body get a little tangled with his.

"What time do you have to be home today?" he asked in a quiet murmur, combing his fingers through her hair.

"One in the afternoon," she replied sleepily, yawning. She snuggled against him and heard him ask, "you'll tell him right?"

She only managed to give a tiny nod of her head as she fell asleep.

--

The sound that woke Hinata was an annoying beeping sound. There was no warmth as her back and for the moment she panicked. The beeping stopped, and when she cracked open an eye she saw Hidan removing his hand from the clock. He smiled at her and leaned toward her, gently shaking her shoulder, "Hinata, time to get up. It's eleven thirty."

_'H-he's been u-up for a while. H-he's already f-fixed his h-h-hair,'_ she thought while smiling cutely. She noticed that he couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her. She opened her lips against his and felt him smile before he pulled away. He grinned at her as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

_'B-being so r-responsible...'_ she stood and he turned around. Hinata yanked on her shirt, trying to pull it down over her thighs as much as it would stretch before taking a few steps forward and wrapping her arms around his chest. He chuckled and she pressed her ear against him back so she could absorb the sound.

"You're awfully affectionate in the morning, Hinata."

She giggled and released him, before turning again toward the kitchen side of the apartment to hunt down her jeans. She found them draped over a chair and she tugged them off. As she pulled them on she glanced over her shoulder at Hidan to see that he was busily distracting himself with small things. She finished buttoning her jeans and approached him, wrapping her arms around his chest again when he straightened. She pressed her ear to his back, taking comfort in listening to his gentle heartbeat. He wrapped a hand around both of hers and they stood like that for a moment.

"Probably going to rain today, seriously."

"C-cloudy outside?"

"Yeah, and dark too. I think that damn party when until some ungodly hour like, four or somethin'."

Hinata smiled and pressed her lips to his spine, eliciting a shiver from him, "t-then I'm g-glad you c-c-convinced me t-to leave early."

He laughed lightly but immediately became serious, "you're going to tell him, right?"

Curious to know why he would want her to explain to her father exactly what happened, she swiveled around in front of him without letting him go.

"Why d-do you w-want me t-to explain? I m-mean, I'm just c-curious to know."

His cheeks turned a little pink, "well, you know, I j-just don't think it would be a good idea for _me_ to explain since it's my f-fault that, uh -"

He tugged on her jeans to get his point across. Hinata frowned, "but I w-was the once who t-temped you."

At this he was silent, unsure of what to say.

_'It's because h-he knows it's t-t-true. That I sh-shamelessly tempted him.'_

He opened his mouth once or twice to argue, but there was nothing he could argue about.

"If m-my father g-gets mad at anyone, he'll get mad at m-me."

--

Hiashi – after Hinata had finished telling him what happened – stared at her in absolute silence. She swallowed lightly, and Hiashi blinked. Fury flickered across his features and he reached toward the phone, "I'll have a _word _ with that boy, indeed I will!"

Hinata clenched her jaw, _'he d-doesn't understand!'_

Her pale hand closed around Hiashi's wrist and in defense of Hidan she cried, "don't you get it? _I'm _the one at fault! _I'm_ the one who started it and _I'm _the one that was willing to let it go t-t-too far!"

He jerked his wrist out of her grasp and Hinata saw Neji poke his head around the corner. She turned her attention back to her father, the same rage in his eyes reflected in hers.

"Don't try to justify his actions."

"_Excuse me?!_ Were you even t-there? I don't think so!"

Hinata couldn't believe she was arguing with her father, but she continued, "I think that I know b-better what happened to me than you d-do, because I was a-actually there!"

Her father was silent, until he stood. Hinata became fearful and she took a step back. Neji chose that moment to intervene and he bowed slightly to Hiashi.

"Uncle, please. Control your temper. Hinata's right; you have no idea really happened last night and because Hinata was there she obviously knows what happened better than you do. You can't continue to treat her like she will stay innocent forever; even Hanabi has more freedom than Hinata does. Stop treating her like a girl, because she is a woman. Stop treating her like she is incapable of taking care of herself, because she _can_ take care of herself."

Hiashi stared at Neji, as did Hinata, _'h-he's defending Hidan and I...? Neji...'_

Finally Hiashi sighed and backed off, "very well," then a smile came to his lips, as if he'd thought up some punishment for Hidan anyway, "Hinata, you and Hidan have been together for what, two and a half months?"

"Hai."

"Then I think it's time the family got to know him better. I want to have a traditional meeting with him. Yes, by traditional I mean Kimono's and hakama's and the like," he began to walk away, a thoughtful expression on his face now, "maybe I should call in photographer's, or maybe..." his voice was lost to Neji and Hinata who stared at each other in shock.

"... _awesome!_" Neji suddenly exclaimed. He gathered Hinata up in his arms and swung her around. Hinata couldn't believe her luck, and as she stared into Neji's happy eyes she found that she could only stare.

Neji, who had always disliked Sasuke.

Neji, who had deliberately let Hidan talk to her.

Neji, who had chastised her _father_ about his expectations.

Neji, who had always been there for her and would always be. She wrapped her arms around his neck, jolting him out of his spinning craze.

"Thank you, N-Neji. For everything."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked away. She would have to warn Hidan on Monday, and pry the date out of her father.

--

Sunday morning dragged on slowly, Hinata's father acting oddly suspicious during lunch, _'I s-suppose now would be a g-good time to pry t-the date out of h-him.'_

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"W-when is this m-meeting wit Hidan t-taking place?"

"Well. Now that's a good question," he had the start of a smirk on his lips. Hinata scowled.

"Father. I'm not going to let you surprise him."

At this Hiashi frowned, "but, Hinata - "

"No buts, father. Tell me the d-date."

"No," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms like a child. Hinata glared at him then looked away. Minutes passed by in silence, "... Hinata?"

She remained silent, _'I'll g-give him t-the silent t-treatment.'_

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Hinata?!"

"..." she stuck her nose in the air and "hmph"ed. Hiashi's eyes widened and he reached toward her. She crossed her arms.

"You aren't... going to talk to me until I tell you the date are you?"

She nodded sharply once. Hiashi whined like a little kid and finally gave in, "all right. I was thinking this Saturday and Sunday. There's a bit of a twist on that but I'm _not_ telling you what it is," his eyes were glittering like he knew something.

"B-but, father, I d-don't have s-school next Monday."

"I know."

She stared at him hard, trying to dig up the meaning behind his words – or the threat. She couldn't guess and settled instead with the knowledge that she'd at least be able to give Hidan some kind of warning.

--

At lunch on Monday she met up with Hidan, and they sat on a bench near the far end of the courtyard, where cherry blossom trees grew up. Pink petals kept on landing all around them, no matter how many they swatted at or tried to brush away the petals kept coming back.

"Hidan," Hinata started as she leaned against him. He looked down at her, nose brushing the top of her head.

"Yea?"

"M-my dad... well, he wants to h-have this l-like... t-traditional family m-meeting w-with you a-and he w-wants it to h-happen this S-Saturday."

Hinata wasn't quite sure how Hidan managed to get up and stand in front of her so quickly, but he managed. His eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"You mean... hakama's and kimono's and geta and the like?" his voice broke at the end of his question. Hinata nodded, worried as to why he was so upset.

"Are... you... fucking _serious?!_"

"Y-yes."

"OH MY GAWD!" he sat back down heavily, burying his face in his hands. Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders, "H-Hidan!?"

He looked up at her with a completely distraught expression, though there was humor in it, "Hinata, I don't fucking _have_ a traditional outfit. Oh... damn, I am _so_ screwed."

Before Hinata could reassure him that she would help, a hand came down heavily on her shoulder. In the blink of an eye Hidan had yanked Hinata to her feet and stood protectively in front of her.

"Back off, Uchiha."

Sasuke merely stared at him, then looked around to try and see Hinata. She pressed herself into Hidan's back, trying to hide.

"Scram."

"You're not worth her time," Sasuke growled. Hinata's hands fisted in Hidan's school jacket, _'how _dare_ he!'_

"I'm worth more of her time than you ever were, you prick."

"Right, so someone who's failing all their classes is worth more than someone who passes them all."

"I'm bringin' my grades up, nitwit. Or did you not notice?" Hinata could tell that Hidan was struggling not to just jump on Sasuke and beat the crap out of him.

"You and I both know you're going to _fail,_" it pained Hinata to hear all this and stand useless behind Hidan's back.

"I sure as hell am _not_ going to fail," Hidan snarled, his hands twitching. Hinata made a growling sound in the back of her throat and stepped around Hidan, glaring furiously up at Sasuke.

"Listen, _boy_, Hidan _actually_ spends time with me, which you rarely did. Only Saturday's, you said. I don't have time for you any other day, you said. Putting yourself before me all the time. I come before anything he wants, because unlike _you_ he's _actually_ had to struggle to make ends meet – and let me tell you that made him humble - there is _nothing_ he could possibly want more than time with me. He makes me feel special and loved, which you never did, _and_ my father and my cousin and my sister and everyone else likes him. Now shoo; you've become a nuisance."

Hinata then turned on her heel and grabbed the hand of the very shocked Hidan and dragged him away, leaving Sasuke to stare speechless after them.

As the bell rang and Hinata and Hidan had to part to go to their separate classes Hidan commented, "wow, Hinata that was... well, that was quite the speech, seriously."

She smiled at him happily, because she could tell he was proud of her, because she could tell he was happy that she could say something like that to someone she had loved.

--

"But what the hell am I going to _do?!_" Hidan exclaimed into his phone. Pein – who was on the other line – tried his best to answer, _"I'm pretty sure you would fit into my old one. And if you don't you know Martha can fix it up."_

Hidan groaned and flopped down on the bed. He only had five days to pull this outfit, this act and his courage together. Family meeting meant opening up about his past, which meant he would probably have to have a long talk with someone, and let it all out.

"_Don't worry Hidan. We'll think of something. You can do it; I know you can."_

Hidan laughed a little and flipped over onto his stomach, "you believe in me more than I do, seriously."

He could hear the smile on Pein's voice, _"start believing, Hidan, because confidence is valued in richer communities."_

"Thanks for the heads up."

"_You're welcome. Now I'd love to chat more but I believe Konan's found something. We'll talk more tomorrow."_

"Okay, well, good night then."

"_Good night,"_ and Pein hung up. Hidan snapped his phone shut a second later. Hidan groaned again, _'I need to talk to somebody. I need to... to get rid of all these shitty emotions I've still got hanging around in my heart... damn it...'_

Deidara was out of the question. Sasori? Definitely not. Itachi was busy tonight with another research paper, and Kisame was uncomfortable talking about family issues; besides, Kisame had enough problems at home to deal with, _'though thank goodness those problems are gettin' better, seriously.'_

Pein and Konan were busy with whatever Konan had discovered about helping Hidan get ready for this family meeting on Saturday, and Zetsu and Tobi were definitely no gos because they were both miles away in university. Which left Hidan with one option.

Kakuzu.

_'But he's busy with other things...'_ Hidan said to himself, staring at the ceiling, _'I could relay my past to my reflection. That would work.'_

But the more he thought on it the more he realized that it wouldn't work, and the more he realized that he really needed to open up to someone about everything. Who better to open up to then the one that had taken him in until he could support himself?

Closing his eyes he lifted his phone, punching in the number that he knew all too well, and hit call, bringing it to his ear.

_'Please answer,' _he silently begged, listening to the ringing sound, _'please, please answer.'_

On the tenth ring – and as Hidan was about to hang up – Kakuzu answer, _"I'm here."_

Hidan stayed silent for the fraction of a second, trying to compose himself. When he spoke he realized that he had failed miserably, "hey."

"_What's up, kid? You don't sound too good,"_ the worry was easy to identify. Hidan covered his eyes with one hand, "I need... to talk to you. Now."

"_I'll be there in a jiff."_

Hidan remained silent, listening as Kakuzu put away some papers and snapped something shut, "what about your work?" he managed to ask in a voice that didn't waver.

"_It can wait," _there was another moment of silence before Kakuzu said, _"I'll see you soon."_

"Okay..." and with than Hidan snapped the phone shut and dropped it on the bed next to him, before curling up into a small ball on his side. Minutes passed by – though they felt like hours to Hidan – and when the door finally opened he knew by the way the person moved that it was Kakuzu. A hand came down on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, "let's talk, kid."

Hidan took a deep breath before uncurling, "okay, so it goes like this..."

--

Hidan decided that he had never cried so much over his past before, _'probably because I fucking tried to forget about it...'_

He was currently leaning against Kakuzu's shoulder, the very picture of a father and son. For Kakuzu it was kind of awkward and Hidan knew it, but the older man made no implication that it was awkward for him. He just comforted Hidan to the best of his ability, and Hidan thought he was doing one heck of a job. For someone with such a cold and calculating persona, being able to show that he actually cared about someone else was, in a way, exposing a weak spot. Hidan appreciated that.

Hidan had to convince Kakuzu to leave though, and that he would be okay.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You're really, really sure?"

"I'm really, really sure," Hidan insisted, a smile making its way onto his face.

"Are you absolutely, positively -"

"KAKUZU!"

"What?" Kakuzu asked in the exact same voice as his original question before Hidan interrupted.

"I'm absolutely, positively, fucking _sure_, that I'm going to be okay. Sheesh old man, sometimes you scare me you worry about me so much."

At this Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and as he walked out the door Hidan heard him mutter, "you're the closest I'll ever get to having a son."

Hidan merely stared at the door, shocked beyond belief, as it shut.

--

"Hold still for goodness sake," Martha clucked. She and Konan were making last minute fixes on Hidan's attire. It was Saturday already, and the two women had managed to alter Pein's traditional outfit to fit Hidan more snuggly. They just needed to hem a few more things, and then the hakama would be ready.

Hidan was already wearing the kimono that Martha had managed to tailor, and though she had known that black was the traditional color used for men she had made the under kimono white. Over top of this was the kimono itself, and it was black. Adam was busily rummaging around in a box that Hidan hadn't bothered to look in ever since he had run away from home and dragged it with him everywhere before settling here in this shady apartment. Adam had taken the liberty of installing a light so that Konan and Martha could see more easily.

The sun was casting dim rays of pale orange light into the room and Hidan fidgeted.

"I thought I told you to hold still!" Martha exclaimed as Konan giggled.

"Yeah, well, I can't really when the time for me grows nearer and nearer and this thing isn't even ready yet!" Hidan complained, shifting from foot to foot, "and these socks are really, _really_ uncomfortable, seriously."

"Well, you're going to have to live with it, boy."

Hidan was about to retort when Martha instructed him to step out of the hakama. He gladly did so, and Konan began snipping away under Martha's order. Adam returned from his rummaging around, his hands behind his back. Hidan tilted his head at him, _'I wonder what old-man bartender found.'_

"You won't believe what I found, Hidan," Adam revealed the item. Hidan stared at it; he had long since forgotten that his father had given that too him. He cautiously reached out, disbelief on his features.

_'It-it can't be real. I-I lost it...'_ he took the silver between his fingers, and released it like it was fresh out of a fire.

"Where -?"

"In the box, son," Adam informed Hidan, slipping it around Hidan's neck, "now I'll be back; I just wanted to give that to you first."

"You realize that we still don't have a haori for him right?" Martha called. Adam laughed, "that's what I'm going to get. I found one. It's not cotton though; made of silk."

Hidan ignored the conversation, choosing instead to stare at the long-lost family heirloom. He lifted it, staring. It was a simple circle with a simple upside-down triangle in it; his family crest. The necklace had been made by his father when the man had still worked in a silver smithing company. He had given it to Hidan on his tenth birthday – shortly before he and his wife began to neglect their son.

Adam came back out with the haori, and Hidan released the necklace, letting it fall softly against his chest. He held out his arms and Adam pulled the haori on, adjusting it and making sure it fit properly. Hidan saw the circle and upside-down triangle embroidered in the silk on either shoulder in red thread, so it stood out vividly.

"Put this back on then tie it up, and you're ready to go!" Konan exclaimed, a little bit too excited for Hidan's comfort.

"Cool it, Konan, please..."

She merely giggled at his protest as he pulled on the hakama. Martha made a last minute adjustment on the obi and then clapped Hidan on the shoulders. She looked like she was going to start crying.

"Hey, hey, Ma, don't give me that face," Hidan muttered, touching her shoulder lightly. She smiled sweetly at him before straightening his collars and obi, and then smoothing out the haori.

"Give me your head, boy," she instructed, so Hidan lowered his head. Martha placed her hands on either side of his face before kissing his forehead.

"You're ready and -" there was a honk from outside, "- Kakuzu's here now. No need to keep him waiting."

Hidan clutched his necklace tightly, before walking out the door. Kakuzu stared at him for a while and when Hidan settled himself in the passenger seat he asked, "so why'd you leave your hair like that?"

Hidan made a face, "there is no _way _I'm doing my hair up in a bun. Seriously. And besides, my hair isn't long enough."

"How do you know it's not long enough?" Kakuzu inquired, pulling out onto the street. Hidan fingered his hair, "Martha said it wasn't long enough... and that was _after_ I told her that she could try to make a bun out of it."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, turning a corner, "you aren't swearing," he stated, and after a minute of silence finally turned onto Hinata's street.

"Have to practice, ya know..." Hidan fingered his lip ring. Kakuzu slowed to a stop and Hidan looked out his window just in time to see Neji disappear a little too excitedly into the house.

"Leave your earrings in. And those," Kakuzu instructed, gesturing to the eyebrow piercing and the lip ring. Hidan gave him a look that was crossed between horrified and confused, _'he can't be friggin' serious!'_

"As long as you're honest, and just be yourself – besides your swearing – it should go smoothly. You know as well as I do that Hinata adores that lip ring."

Hidan pouted at Kakuzu then got out of the car, Kakuzu calling after him, "good luck," before driving away. Hidan hurried across the street and froze at the door.

_'Don't be a coward. Raise your damn fist and _knock_.'_

He took one last steadying breath, and knocked on the door. There was a short argument from inside, and finally someone pulled open the door.

They stared at each other.

Hidan knew that he was blushing – he could feel the heat rising to his face – but he had _never_ known that something so formal could make innocent Hinata look so, so _not_ innocent.

_'My innocent Hinata,'_ he thought fiercely, surprised at how possessive the tone in his mind sounded.

Hinata's kimono was a rich wine purple with silver swans embroidered at the bottom, swimming in a pond of sorts. There were smaller "m" shaped birds flying away in the sky. The collar of her under kimono was a pale lavender, like her eyes. Her obiage was almost black; a very dark purple. The obi itself was a lighter purple and the obijime was a creamy color, with some gold in it. He glanced down at her sleeves to see that the inner part of her kimono was a metallic purple.

Hidan was unaware of the photographer that was taking snapshots of the two. He vaguely registered that Neji and Hiashi were dressed similarly to him, and that Hanabi was almost as elaborately dressed as Hianta. He rose his eyes to her face, finally seeing it this time, instead of staring through it when she opened the door. His breath caught in his throat.

There was a thin layer of purple eyeshadow on her eyelids, silver glitter across her eyelashes. Hidan could see that she had some powder on her face; a dash of blush and lip gloss. Her bangs were left as usual, the rest of her hair brought up in a bun on top of her head, secured by a simple sparkling silver clamp. Her long fringes were left to frame her face.

Hinata reached toward him, and Hidan took a step forward.

--

When she opened the door, Hinata didn't know what to expect. Upon seeing Hidan she couldn't believe her eyes.

His eyes, she noticed, were wide like hers and she could see more clearly in the light of the setting sun that, though his eyes were violet, there were dashes of magenta in them. His silver hair was completely slicked back, leaving no stray hairs with a thought at being defiant. He'd kept all his piercings in, and she glanced at the lip ring in appreciation at that fact. She would be sure to make that clear later.

_'H-Hidan... my Hidan...'_ she stared into his eyes until he looked down - seemingly unaware of the photographer - at her attire. Hinata, on the other hand, was a bit too aware of the man. She wanted Hidan to gather her up in his arms and hide her from the camera, but her eyes were too distracted by how his shoulders filled out his black silk haori. She guessed that the circle with the upside-down triangle in it was his family crest.

The color of his under kimono startled her, since traditionally it would be black. His was white and contrasted nicely against his skin and the rest of his attire. She took note of the necklace around his neck, the silver standing out against the black of his kimono. His obi – black, like everything else – had a slight bulge at the right hip, and Hinata could see the top of the sensu poking out.

She swallowed lightly, the clicking of the camera finally getting to her head. She reached for Hidan and he stepped forward into her grasp.

Hinata wrapped her fingers in his haori and tugged so he came through the door frame further, and finally she had coaxed him in far enough for Neji to be able to sneak behind him and close the door. Hinata clung to Hidan, blushing madly, _'that ph-photographer is h-having too m-much f-fun.'_

Hinata noticed that Hidan was exchanging a look with her father, and she looked up when Hidan said, "Hinata?"

He brought a hand up to her face, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb before leaning down and kissed her.

Right in front of her father.

Though blushing till her face glowed red, she slipped her tongue out of her mouth to slide it over Hidan's lower lip, grazing the cold lip ring. Hidan shuddered a little and then pulled away.

_'P-pulling away before t-tempted to g-go further, Hidan?'_ she wondered, gazing up at him. He smiled at her, like he'd heard her thought, and took her hand, finally going over to the floor table – surrounded by plush, comfortable cushions – and sat across from Hiashi. Her father's gaze was intense, expression unreadable. This made Hinata grip Hidan's hand more tightly, and eventually they interlocked fingers.

She remembered when this had happened with Sasuke. She remembered that it hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. Hinata prayed that this would go better, _'a lot better.'_

--

Hiashi had watched the exchange with a hawk's eye. He knew that the photographer was bothering Hinata – _'maybe that was a bit much' –_ but Hidan seemed unfazed by the other presence; his focus was solely Hinata. With Sasuke, it had been the same and yet... different. There had been a certain forwardness that Sasuke had let off, and right now it seemed that Hidan was waiting for Hinata to permit him entrance. This interested Hiashi.

_'The little I know of him all points to that he should be at _least_ be a little bit disrespectful. Of course, this could also be because I'm here. Taking into consideration, however, what Hinata has said about him, he is respectful. How odd this young man is; indeed, I can't wait to find out more.'_

He gave the photographer a signal, and the man backed off. Hiashi exchanged a look with Hidan, _'show me, Hidan. Show me how brave you really are,'_ and Hidan had looked down at Hinata – the photographer perked up, hands tightening on the camera – and asked, "Hinata?"

When Hiashi's daughter looked up, Hidan kissed her. Now, that was definitely some guts. Hiashi gave a slight nod, and observed how the kiss was gentle and sweet, but he could have sworn that Hinata had pushed the kiss a little bit. However, Hiashi let that slide.

When the two sat down in front of him, hand in hand, he noticed that Hinata had taken on a fearful expression. He knew that this was probably from the previous experience with Sasuke when he had come, _'but that was mostly my fault. I should apologize to her about that sometime.'_

Hiashi straightened, "well, I suppose this is a more proper meeting than before, Hidan."

Hidan nodded and mumbled, "indeed," Hiashi watched as his fingers interlocked with Hinata's. He regarded his daughter, _'she must really like him.'_

Taking a breath, Hiashi asked the question that he figured Hidan would have some difficulties answering, "I think you already know what this is about. You'll tell me about your past, won't you, Hidan?"

Hiashi was pretty sure, in any other situation, Hidan would have sworn and chomped down on his lower lip. However, Hidan's lips pressed into a straight line instead.

"I had a pleasant past until I was ten."

Hiashi and Neji perked up, Hanabi resting her head on her arms on the table. Hinata leaned into Hidan, resting a hand lightly on his chest. He glanced at her before continuing, "my parents, they're good parents, don't get me wrong. They loved me; still do. But when I was ten they kind of... forgot I even existed, seriously. They would be gone at twelve in the afternoon and home by two in the morning. I hated being alone, but they didn't seem to care. Well," he looked a little thoughtful at this point, and finally looked up at Hiashi, "my mom cared, but my dad wanted all her attention.

"She would come into my room when they got home and apologize softly for being gone so late, before givin' me a little kiss. That always helped me sleep. But eventually, I'd had enough. After they got home one night, and after mom had given me that little kiss, I got up, packed a suitcase, grabbed my little box," Hidan smiled like it was a fond memory, "and high-tailed it out of the house. Scribbled a note for them too; pretty sure it made my mom cry like crazy, seriously."

He paused, tilting his head at Hiashi. Hiashi quirked an eyebrow, "your mother didn't seem to be drunk when she came home then."

Hinata had never given her father such a disapproving look before, _'oh. Shouldn't have mentioned that.'_

Hidan shrugged, "my dad was the one who came home drunk."

"Ah. Continue."

Hidan hesitated, then began, "I guess you could say I kinda' stole from them, but I took a wad of money," upon seeing Neji's expression Hiashi watched as Hidan gave Neji a "well _duh_" face. It made Hiashi smile a little.

"I had to get from point A to point B, and I needed to have money to do that didn't I? My family wasn't poor; we just acted like we were, seriously. Anyway, I got on the train and just waited around on a seat. I heard the speaker say "Konoha" so I got off," Hidan shrugged, "I sat around at the station for a few hours, and then Kakuzu found me."

"Kakuzu?" Hiashi asked, _'Sasuke mentioned something about Kakuzu a while back...'_

Hidan's face paled a little, "well... I – I won't lie to you but... I'm in the same gang as Itachi. More for the companionship than anything else, though, honest. So, like, Kakuzu looked after me till I was sixteen and got a job. My parents found out where I was and got my number – still don't know _how_ the heck they got it – and my mom calls me practically everyday. Which is why I go home early sometimes."

"Go home early?" Hiashi just loved picking out things that made Hidan uncomfortable. Hidan blanched at this, and took a breath before saying, "my mom calls at lunch, so I'll run home sometimes and miss fifth period... she talks a lot," and Hiashi could see that Hidna wasn't trying to blame her, "I mean, I've told her a million times 'call me at eight, call me at eight' but then I'll remember that she's usually at the club with dad – where he's wasting his money away – until two. So she can't. Twelve's the only time she can call."

"What days does she usually call on?" Hiashi asked, _'my, he _is_ an interesting boy!'_

"Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Sometimes Sundays, but she knows I have work so... yeah. I usually call her on Sunday."

Hiashi's eyebrows flew up at this, but he made no comment. He noticed how his daughter was staring at Hidan with an emotion in her eyes that he couldn't quite read, _'she hasn't learned much about his past, either. Interesting, very interesting.'_

"So they begged me to come back home, but I didn't want to 'cause... I didn't want to be influenced and ruin my life that way..."

Hiashi smiled at him, "and now you're here. Where you are now because of that. I appreciate your honesty. Now," Neji and Hanabi stood before going into the kitchen, "she worked hard, I'll have you know."

Hidan's violet eyes turned to Hinata, "you can cook?" there was surprise in his voice. Hinata nodded, and snuggled against him. Hidan blushed lightly, looking away.

"You brought other clothes, right?"

"He gave them t-to me on W-Wednesday, f-father. That b-black bag I brought home? T-that was them."

"Ah. You know, she has been very tempted to open it. So tempted, in fact, that we had to hide it in Neji's closet."

Hinata pouted as Hanabi and Neji returned with the food and set the steaming dishes down on the table before returning to their seats.

"Now," Hiashi let a schemeing tone slip into his voice, "let us eat."

He caught Hidan's "oh gawds he's planned something hasn't he?" expression before the silver haired boy reached around Hinata with one arm. It was cute, watching Hidan try to eat but having Hinata feed him. Hiashi couldn't help laughing, and he watched as Hidan's face slowly turned red.

--

Hinata currently sat on the couch wearing white jeans and a white halter neck, watching Hidan stomp around. Her father, Neji and Hanabi had just left, and Hinata couldn't _believe_ that her father was doing this to Hidan.

"_Well, we'll be leaving now," Hiashi said, rising. Hidan stared at him, "what?"_

_The smile on her father's face made Hinata a little furious; how long did her father plan to make Hidan suffer?_

"_Neji, Hanabi and I are going to a hotel in the center of Konoha for three days. You two get to stay here. This is all part of my diabolical plan!" hearing her father actually say that made Hinata gasp. Hidan's expression was very tight, and as soon as the car had driven away and the photographer had left Hidan leapt to his feet and exclaimed, "oh that scheming _bastard_! Argh!" and Hidan had effectively attacked the door. Hinata had merely stared at him, not at all surprised or offended that he had called her father a bastard. She stood and shakily hurried up the stairs, letting Hidan vent and changing into different, more casual clothes, letting her hair down and taking her make-up off._

Hidan had finally stopped pacing and was sitting next to her, one strap of his tank top falling off his shoulder. She pushed it back up and he grabbed her wrist – gently – and brought her hand to his mouth. She blushed as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand, turning his head from side to side so his lips brushed lightly over her hand.

"Left us alone for no damn good reason at all," his violet eyes caught hers, and again Hinata was distracted by the dashes of magenta in them.

"H-Hidan..." she sputtered, pulling at her hand. He tightened his grip for a split second before he released her wrist. Hinata pulled her hand away slowly, _'w-what d-does he m-mean?'_

Hidan turned toward her, then moved forward rather quickly. She braced her arms behind her, closing her eyes ever so slightly, her lips quivering, his chest pressing lightly against her breasts. He had braced her arms on either side of her hips, putting his whole weight onto his arms. The bridge of his nose touched hers, "we're _alone_, Hinata. In case you haven't fucking noticed. _Alone_, and your dad fucking did it on purpose."

"H-Hidan, he d-didn't d-do it on p-purpose," she insisted, scooting back just a little. She didn't like the look in his eyes but at the same time the look made her giddy. She was startled to realize that she wanted something to happen.

_'Two and a half m-months,'_ she closed her eyes and Hidan took the hint. His lips moved against hers for a moment, then he pulled away by a millimeter. She coughed lightly and he smiled before sitting up straight. It was nine already but Hinata wasn't tired. Without a word she took Hidan's hand, pulling him to his feet. She glanced at him and was pleased when he tensed in anticipation; she knew he'd seen the look in her eyes.

Going up the stairs and into the hall, Hinata led Hidan toward her room. She paused by the door, then thought better of it, _'not big enough...'_

She continued down the hall and had to drag Hidan into the guest room.

"Hinata, what -?!" she pushed him roughly against the door she had just closed, her hands fisted tightly in his shirt, bunching it together. She glanced down at his stomach, admiring the way his abs constricted. She brought her eyes back up to his face; saw the amount of control that he was exerting. It was nearly pitch black in the room, the window offering only the light from the stars.

"This... t-this is w-where you're s-s-s-supposed to s-sleep," she wished that she hadn't stuttered while saying that. No matter now though. Tugged at his shirt, bringing his head down. She communicated her intentions clearly – there was no need for words.

There was a certain reluctance in the way he brought his hand up to the back of her neck, fingering the tie of her halter neck. He licked her neck once, then lifted his head to stare relentlessly down into her eyes. She shivered, her grip on his shirt tightening.

He licked her lips and she opened them, her tongue sticking out a little. He licked her tongue before pressing his open mouth to hers. She moaned, releasing his shirt and pushing her hands under his shirt instead. He stepped forward and she felt his muscles contract and twitch under her touch. She pushed her hands higher, his shirt riding up with her arms. He pulled away and Hinata ended up pushing his shirt over his head and off.

A second later her halter joined his shirt on the floor, and the parts of their bodies that touched – Hinata silently cursed her bra – made Hinata shake. Hidan was unfazed, his large hands pressing against the sides of her thighs, pulling her harder against his body. She responded almost too eagerly to his hard kisses, hands in his hair and on his neck and over his shoulders.

Once Hidan pushed her down onto the bed – not breaking their heated kiss – she felt defenseless and vulnerable. Hinata was sure he would take advantage of it but he didn't. She smoothed her hands across his chest before he pressed down on her fully, her thoughts distracted, _'he has a nice chest...'_

She trailed her fingernails along his sides, making him shiver and breathe in deeply with his nose. He pulled away, both gasping for breath and staring at each other. Her hands twitched against his back. He shook his head before muttering, "damn," and lowering his lips to hers again; more passion, less aggression. More slowly, making her moan and whine and mewl; a tango of the tongues; a waltz.

Both their bodies had broken out into a light sweat. Neither cared though - showers could wait until morning. It was going so smoothly, she decided. It was the right place, the right time, the bed was comfortable...

He reached down with his hand and touched her _there_ again, but this time – this time, she didn't flinch or gasp or turn away. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him, shaking.

If he could have, Hinata realized that Hidan would have slammed his fists against the wall. Instead he pushed them into the bed and gripped the fabric tightly. Hinata gazed up at him confused, "Hidan...?"

"I – I can't, I just can't..." he stared at her guiltily, "not you; not yet. Damn it."

He got up and strode out of the room, Hinata struggling to sit up.

--

"Hidan!?" he heard her cry after him, but he didn't reply. Not with temptation that close. He walked into the bathroom, turned on the water and splashed it – icy cold – all over his face. He leaned against the counter, hands flexing, _'calm down, damn it, calm down.'_

After splashing the cold water onto his face a few more times he dried off his face and walked back to the guest room. Hinata had curled up, hugging her knees to herself.

_'Maybe I should have replied... shit...'_ he nibbled on his lip, spinning the lip ring. He hurried over to the bed after closing the door again and uncurled Hinata. She looked close to tears, her lower lip sticking out.

"Hey, baby, don't cry. Don't cry, Hinata," he cooed, pulling her against his chest. She threw her arms around him, clutching him tightly.

"S-s-s -" but Hidan wouldn't let her finish that word, so he quickly tipped up her chin and kissed her. She sighed, fingers skimming the back of his neck, just under his hair. That made him shiver. They eventually had to separate for air, pressing their foreheads together.

"W-why?" she asked; he knew what she meant, and straightened, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek.

"I'm not going to take your innocence away from you, Hinata. It's worth it to wait. My parents regret not waiting, seriously," at this Hinata's eyes went wide and he chuckled sadly, "yeah, you heard me. My mom was probably fourteen when she had me; dad was eighteen. She's thirty-two now. Still really young."

Hinata just stared at him and he stared at her, _'dunno, maybe I should tell her dad about that...'_

He would've continued talking but Hinata silenced him the same way he silenced her. He released a short "mm" from the back of his throat and when she pulled back he said, "alright, alright. I'll shut up, seriously."

She smiled and pulled him down, "I w-w-want to s-sleep now," she informed him. He grinned – she sounded awfully cute when she was tired. She curled up against his chest and he pulled the blankets up, stroking her face gently before letting his arm drop over her waist.

* * *

Well? did you like it? Hee hee, I liked it. Poor Hidan *pets him* he has to go through so much temptation for Hinata! Will be continued next chapter. Do know though, that I'll be in Vietnam while writing it. XD. So I'll get it up in exactly a week. AND BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, here's a sneak peak at what's happening next chapter =D

---

**Chapter 8: It's not over**

The doctors began to wheel him away, his hand being pulled out of hers. Her lips were quivering, her eyes lachrymose.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm gonna' make it through this, and I'm gonna' go to university. I love you," even though his voice was hoarse he still spoke, because she was that important to him.

Her tears were already streaming down her cheeks, "I love you. I love you too."

He gave her a pained smile before his hand was pulled completely out of hers, and the doctors rushed him into the emergency room. She fell to her knees, both hands covering her mouth, her eyes shut tight against the rivers that flowed down her cheeks.

----

please, don't hate me for that xD


	10. Chapter 8: It's not over

Only ten pagers long. But before that.... **I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO DARNED LATE!! URGH!!** Ah. There. Now that that's out of my system. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, though know that I didn't do any reading over what so ever. I just wanted to get this thing done and out of the way xD. I need to start on chapter 9, which will be, for the most part, in letter format, since Hidan goes to University. So. I have something I need to ask you guys. Here it is: **would you rather a sequel, or an epilogue?** Know that if I do a sequel it will begin when the first part of VAMP is **completed.** So, if you're a fan of Hidan/Konan, or are interested in that pairing, please turn your attention to VAMP when Innocence concludes. Which will be in two more chapters. Yeah. Two more chapters. Also, this chapter is so late because I was finishing an original story of mine. Bleh. Too many ideas in this head of mine.

Anyone checked out my profile lately? Because if you did, you may have taken notice of my request fiction thing called "Hit me!" So I am now taking requests. They aren't long, just one page and cute. **If you request a yaoi/yuri pairing I WILL turn it into a friendship fic. I will not write yaoi OR yuri. **Though if you ask nicely I may imply it for you =) Fair enough? Yes. Anne agrees that it is fair enough. (Though, if you can figure out what the only yaoi pairing is that I've ever even shown even a tad bit of interest in, I might write it if it's requested. HINTgoreadvampandyoullfigureitout). Oh and uh, if you could make it easier for me... give me a title and/or phrase you want in the story so I have a better idea of what to write. Yer. I will take anything. Uh, please don't expect any Sasuke fics to be sweet (BUT I WILL DO MY BEST I SWEAR TO MAKE HIM A NICE, SWEET, LOVING, CARING, AWESOME GUY!!!) I will write Het romance but I will not write... anything super duper juicy. Like sex. I won't write that. So don't ask. You ask, and... and... and I'll not write it xD. So yeah. I'll take the first five thingy-madulies requested. Yep. NOW ON TO THE SUSPENSFUL CHAPTER!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: It's not over**

Downstairs, in the living room, the phone was letting off urgent rings. It was about ten in the morning, the sky a bit clouded, promising rain. Hinata stirred and then got up, rubbing her eyes. The phone continued to ring persistently.

_'Oh! T-the phone!'_

She threw off the covers and lurched up but just as she reached the door the phone stopped ringing. She frowned and turned around, then blinked.

She was in her own room.

_'W-w-when h-had he...?'_ her eyes darted around the room, searching for Hidan and not finding him. A laugh reached her ears and she burst through her door, darted down the stairs and came to a halt at the entrance of the living room. Hidan was standing next to the couch with the phone to his ear, talking to someone, "well, yeah, we slept fine. Uh? Heh... I can explain that, seriously."

He turned his head, spotted Hinata then smiled and waved. He returned to his conversation, "no, no, that's _not_ what frikkin' happened! I took her back to her room! Yes, I did! I totally did!" Hidan paused in his rant and Hinata blinked continuously at him. He opened his mouth again, "tonight? Is that why I had to like, pack a different outfit? Okay, okay. Yeah, yeah, right, I get it, seriously. Six tonight, don't be late. Right. I'll get Dei's bike. _NO!_ Not bike-bike, motorcycle-bike! Sheesh," he hung up the phone and turned to Hinata, "the hell? Your dad thought I was gonna' get a _bike!_ A fuckin' _bike!_ Do I _look _like the kinda' guy who would pedal around town with his girlfriend on a _bike?!_"

Hinata rushed forward and covered his mouth with her hand to silence him before he could continue, "m-my father s-s-still doesn't know the d-difference between a m-m-m-motorcycle and a b-bike. N-Neji explained it to him m-many times."

"And he still doesn't get it?" Hidan exclaimed from under Hinata's hand. She giggled and removed her hand before nodding her head, "yes."

"... he is _so_ technologically impaired, seriously."

She leapt on him, knocking him over, "_Hidan!"_

He stared up at her, his face in a pout, "I don't like it when women straddle me. Seriously. It feels awkward."

Hinata flushed and jumped up, striding quickly away from Hidan, "you k-know better than to s-s-speak of my f-father that w-way!"

"Har har. Do I really?" his arms encircled around her waist, "or do you just _think _I know better?"

Hinata flushed again and wriggled out of his grasp before bolting up the stairs. He laughed after her and then burst into her room a moment later.

"_Hinata!"_ he cried, a huge grin on his face before he slammed into her and pinned her to the floor.

"See now, I like it this way," he lowered his smiling lips to hers, "seriously."

--

"Where are w-w-we g-going?"

"Somewhere, seriously."

"Why d-did you b-blindfold me?"

"Because I can."

"... can I t-take it o-off n-now?" Hinata asked. She heard the sound of a motorcycle and Deidara's voice, exclaiming that he never thought Hidan would ever where "that outfit again". His comment about her, in which he said "she's so damn hot" made Hinata blush madly and Hidan release a not-so-amused laugh.

"Eh, sorry, yeah. But she is hot."

"Damn right she's hot. She's Hinata, seriously."

"Well, take her blindfold off you dolt! Or I'll take it off for you... yeah."

"Fine, fine," Hinata felt familiar fingers working at the blindfold, and finally it was tugged completely off. She stared at him, and remembered seeing him wear the fishnet shirt before. She had just never seen him in the leather vest he currently wore, with leather pants and leather shoes and all of it completely black. She glanced down at herself, and realized that they were like a yin yang: her dress, shoes and jewelry were all white. Even her eyeshadow was white. And the pin in her hair was white.

She noticed that Hidan was blushing, and caught herself merely staring at him. She too blushed and looked away, _'s-s-so t-touchable... EEP! I'm just g-g-going to p-pretend I d-didn't t-think that...'_

"Well, come on baby. We've got a place to be in... twenty minutes so... let's get the hell outta' here."

Hinata climbed on behind Hidan, and Deidara put the helmet on her head.

"I'll see ya around. I'm going over to Itachi's to crash since Sasuke's not there right now, yeah."

"Oh? Where is that brat, then, seriously?"

Deidara couldn't help grinning, "he's dating Karin. She's such a... well, you know," Deidara made a gesture that Hinata didn't quite understand. Hidan laughed a little, and then started up the bike, pulling his helmet on. She waved to Deidara before wrapping her hands around Hidan's waist, and he started off toward where ever they were going to eat.

"F-Father d-didn't have to r-reserve such a nice place..." Hinata whispered to Hidan as the waiter lead them to their table. Hidan just shrugged and wrapped his arm securely around her waist. She noticed that many women were giving Hidan. She clung to him, shooting glares to any woman that she could see that was staring at him. Some of them glared back, while others blushed and looked away.

Once at their table, Hidan insisted that they sit next to each other – not verbally, but physically. Hinata slapped him playfully on the arm and shuffled away. He grinned and followed her, leaning closer.

_'He's b-being so... so o-overprotective t-today...' _her mind informed her. She realized why when Hidan's object of dread passed by their table with Karin. Hidan glared at him and then said, "keep to your freakin' _self_, Uchiha, and act like you're mature, seriously."

Sasuke was about to retort but Hidan professionally ignored him by nuzzling his nose in Hinata's hair. Hinata lifted a hand and rubbed his neck, turning her head to lip his chin. Sasuke released a frustrated sound and quickly walked away with Karin. Hidan lifted the menu, Sasuke and Karin forgotten, and started leafing throuhg it.

"So, what, you wanna' order your own or... like... get something to share?"

"Hm... f-father – _I – I mean --!_" Hinata clapped her hand over her mouth, blushing. Hidan grinned smugly at her, "yeah, _dad_ already paid for it. Though I could ask, if you want, seriously."

_'D-did... did he j-just call my father 'd-dad'?!'_ Hinata couldn't believe her ears, though it was her own fault for the slip in her words.

"N-no, it's okay. I c-can call him if t-there's s-something wrong."

"Okay. Now answer my first question."

"Uh... l-let's... let's... let's..."

He made a motion with his hand for her to complete her sentence, but her voice had flown away from her. He was about to speak, but she put a hand over his mouth, and finally said very quickly, "let's share the spaghetti."

He blinked at her, licked her hand and then smiled broadly when she pulled her hand away, "share the spaghetti huh? Okay. Oh gawds your cute," he pecked her on the cheek making her blush and pout deepen, then waved over the waiter.

"Mm, I've been asked to inform you that the meal will be paid for when you leave. What will you be having?"

"Spaghetti for two," Hidan replied, handing the waiter the menu.

"And to drink?" he asked pleasantly, scribbling on his pad of paper. Hidan and Hinata looked at each other.

"I'll have w-water."

"... uh..."

The waiter cocked an eyebrow and wordlessly handed Hidan a drink menu. He scanned through it, pointed at the one he wanted and then handed it back. Hinata stared at him suspiciously and he grinned sheepishly. She opened her mouth and he said, "yes, you can freakin' try some. The name just sounded... awkward to say out loud, _seriously."_

Hinata giggled and leaned against him, opting to take a short nap while they waited for their food. She smelled the food before she fell asleep, and she raised her head, opening her bleary eyes.

"Welcome back to reality, baby."

She smiled cutely at him, and blushed immediately when her stomach growled softly. Hidan resisted laughing and she slapped him on the arm lightly. She picked up a fork and was absolutely bent on sampling the spaghetti but Hidan stopped her.

"If you get tomato sauce all over your dress... your dad will fikkin' _kill_ me," he snapped out one of the cloth napkins and tucked it into the collar of her dress. She gave him a glare, _'I d-don't need a bib.'_

He grinned at her, picked up the other fork and... stared at her. She dug in.

Now, Hidan kept to his side of the plate for most of it, and Hinata kept to her side – she was starving, after all – but eventually the middle would become a disputed area. She kept on glancing at him like a power hunger dinosaur, and finally he put his fork down and covered his mouth. Hinata could hear him laughing behind his mouth, and after swallowing her mouthful she asked, "w-what?"

Instead of responding he mimicked her constant glancing, though he exaggerated his eye movement. She tried to resist smiling and failed.

"Can I at _least_ get one more forkful? Please?" he held the fork in both hands and gave her a the Puss-in-Boots face. She couldn't help releasing a small sigh and nodding her head, "okay..."

"Yay!" he shoved his into the middle wall of the spaghetti as Hinata looked away. She mindlessly put her fork into the spaghetti, picked it up and brought it to her mouth. She heard Hidan release a quiet chuckle, but she ignored him.

One noodle was surprisingly long, and so Hinata turned her head slowly as she devoured the noodle. She turned her head more and more and more and more until finally there was a soft pair of tomato flavored lips on hers.

Talk about a Lady and the Tramp moment.

She pulled her head back immediately, hand flying to her lips. Hidan licked his lips while silently laughing.

"_Hidan!"_ she hissed quietly. He gave her a 'what?' expression before picking up his drink and taking a sip. She wiped her mouth on her napkin and snuggled up against him. He held his drink in front of her and she took hold of it, sipping it as well. A wondrous mixture of cherry and apple filled her mouth, and she took a gulp of it. Hidan's chest vibrated with his laughter and he wrest the cup out of her grasp.

"My drink, baby. Your water's sittin' right there, all lonely like, seriously."

She pouted at him, _'it t-tastes s-so nice though,'_ then sighed and picked up her glass of water. When she finished her glass about ten minutes later he handed her the rest of his drink – what little there was left. She swallowed it gratefully, relishing the taste that settled in her mouth.

There was a dance floor in the restaurant, and Hinata told Hidan to go enjoy himself for a while since she wanted to let the drink settle. He pursed his lips before getting up and going, deciding that it would be okay. She watched him silently, admiring how his body moved so smoothly to the beat. And then some random girl walked up to him.

A sudden possessiveness took over Hinata and she stood up abruptly, stalking over, hips swaying, eyes intent on the girl hitting on _her_ boyfriend. Hidan backed away, eyes narrowing at the girl but before he could say anything Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and hissed, "_my_ Danny."

He blinked down at her then smiled, wrapping his arms around her. The girl flushed and walked briskly away, utterly embarrassed. Satisfied, Hinata rested her head against Hidan's chest, and let him lead her through a slow dance.

--

"Home sweet home..." Hidan muttered when they arrived back at Hinata's. She had insisted that he park the motorcycle in the garage, since she was sure that, even though nobody would take it, Deidara wouldn't appreciate it if the motorcycle was left to flaunt itself right in the middle of the driveway.

_'I – I w-want something to h-happen...'_ she realized shortly after they walked in the door. He went to turn the lights on but she stopped him, "d-don't bother. It's a-already l-late..."

He stared at her for a moment before shrugging and turning around to lock the door. Hinata stepped closer, and when he turned around she took hold of his hand.

"L-let's go into the b-backyard."

"... alright," he gave her a suspicious look, like he knew she was planning something. She smiled cutely at him and led him out the back door.

"Aw, no drama on the rickety staircase today? What's gotten into you, seriously?" he demanded to know in a teasing voice. Hinata didn't reply. She brought him over to the fountain and had him sit down. She stood in front of him as he gazed up at her, wondering what she was planning.

_'I w-want something to h-happen... b-but I don't know i-if... i-if...'_ she gave up trying to organize her thoughts, and so she sat in Hidan's lap bridal style, wrapping her arms around his neck. One of his hands went into her hair, his other hand resting lightly on her knee.

She looked up at him, her lips on his chin. Hinata released a small whine and Hidan chuckled before turning his head to look down at her. She pressed her lips to his gently, receiving an equally gentle kiss in return.

"Thank you for tonight. It w-was... it was..."

"You can say it was nice, Hinata, seriously."

She frowned, "t-that's not the word I'm l-looking for. It w-was uh..."

"It was what?"

Finally she found the right word and she smiled before switching her position so she was straddling his thighs. This surprised him, and against his lips she mumbled, "it was p-perfect."

He didn't respond at first, and she knew why, _'his view on m-me h-has always b-been s-so i-innocent. T-that I'm i-innocent.'_

She wanted to prove him wrong though, that she could be considered far from innocent. She lightly massaged his neck, trying to get him to respond to her little kiss. He loosened up and responded, resting his hands lightly on her waist. Hinata was enjoying it until Hidan suddenly tensed, pulled away and turned his head, staring off into the distance. She tilted her head at him, bringing a hand to rest against his face.

"H-Hidan?"

"... I just don't feel like I... like I know you when you're like this, seriously," his voice was quiet and strained, his head bowed. She could sense that he hadn't known whether or not to say that, and in her small bout of rage she scooted off his lap and stared down at him.

"You don't l-like it?"

He looked up at her immediately, and she could see the panic in his eyes, "no, Hinata, don't take it like that it's just – it's just..."

"It's j-just what?" she demanded, wanting to know. Why didn't he like it when she got aggressive, or tried to initiate things? Why didn't he?

Hidan didn't respond, still frantically searching for something to say, anything to say. She turned sharply on her heel, and strode toward the back door, intending to lock him out. He was too quick for her however, and as soon as she walked through the door his chest rushed up against her back.

"Hinata, please," she tensed and tried to walk away from him. Strong hands circled around her biceps and held her back, "don't you _dare_ walk away from _me._"

She grit her teeth and shut her eyes tightly, tears coming to her, _'why? Why why why? Why c-can't he j-just... why can't he j-just -!'_

He'd turned around, turned her around so she was facing him and pinned her to the door, closing it in the process.

"I don't _like_ it when you get aggressive. It's not you. I don't like it when it's not you. Last night was...well, that was different, seriously. I shouldn't have let you take control like that. And don't you freaking _dare _apologize, either, because it's not like everything that ever happens that's, like, intimate is always your fault. I just... I just went with it yesterday but when we got that fuckin' _close_ I just – I just can't let that happen again."

She stared up at him and he released her arms, stepping back. He had bowed his head, a frown upon his lips. She willed herself not to start crying. She could think of only one way to keep anything like that happening again.

"Hidan. I w-want to s-stay by your s-side tonight."

His head snapped up and he opened his mouth to argue but she covered his mouth with her hand, _'I t-think it w-would be b-best if m-maybe he g-got used to having m-me by h-his s-side.'_

"Don't you a-argue with m-me. I. Want. To. Stay. By. Your. Side. I t-think m-maybe it will h-help... if m-maybe you g-got used t-to having me th-there n-next to you? Y-you know what I m-mean?"

Understanding flickered through his eyes and he nodded. She happily hopped up the stairs and giggled loudly when he called after her, "you better put on some frikkin' pajamas. You ain't comin' into my bed in your underwear."

--

Hinata's family returned quite late the following day, and by the time they did arrive Hinata and Hidan were asleep on the couch, the credits for Transformers going by on the T.V screen. Hiashi carried Hinata to the guest room, much to Hidan's surprise. Neji had woken him up, informing Hiashi that Hidan would probably rather walk to the room than be carried. Hidan completely agreed.

On Tuesday Hidan borrowed one of Neji's uniforms. Hidan had been sure to inform Kakuzu the night before that he was at Hinata's still, not at his place. Kakuzu drove by in the morning to pick the two of them up, hiding a smile at the sight of seeing them holding hands.

--

Four more months had gone by, and it was only two weeks to the graduation. Hinata was pacing around in the living room, talking on the phone with Hidan. Hiashi sat at the kitchen table, reading the Friday afternoon paper.

"Where are you right n-now?" she asked, her stuttering almost completely gone now.

"_I'm walking around in... well, down where Itachi and I swore we'd never take you again."_

"Oh, you're down t-there. Why?"

There was a silence, and she heard the sound of increasing footsteps. Her brows furrowed immediately and she stopped pacing, eying the white high heels waiting by the door.

"... Hidan?"

"_Uh, well, I'm just hanging around. Kinda' being stalked right now, seriously."_

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, and she was about to ask something else when she heard a loud pop, then the sound of the phone smashing against the ground. The line was still connected so she could hear Hidan's rasping gasps for air. Her heart stopped beating.

"Hidan...?" her voice was very quiet. And then, suddenly, in a burst of fear she screeched, "_DANNY?!"_

When she still received no response she hung up the phone and ripped out of the living room, letting the phone clatter to the ground. Neji – who had been in his room when she screamed – was heading down the stairs when she zipped past him. She reached into her closet and pulled out whichever jacket met her hand first – it was a cold day outside, after all.

While pulling it on she rushed back down the stairs, Neji standing dumbstruck. Her father was also stunned, and only their eyes followed her. She knew where Hidan was. She knew where that place was. It wasn't very far from here, probably a ten minute, top speed run.

However, before she could make it out the door, Neji grabbed her arms and her father abruptly stood, knocking over his coffee. The mug shattered on the floor and coffee flew everywhere. She whipped her head around to look over her shoulder, her hair stinging Neji's cheeks.

"_Let go of me! Let go! Let GO!_" she struggled vehemently in his grasp, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't have time. She had to save Hidan.

Neji was shocked by her change in temperament, and she used it as an advantage. She almost tumbled down the stairs but righted herself and took off down the sidewalk, white high heels clacking against the ground. She heard her father's desperate cry after her but she ignored him.

She finally reached her destination and followed her ears, straining them for raspy breathing. She heard voices and wheezing, and immediately went in that direction.

"... over for you, punk."

A gun was pointed directly at the teen on the ground; _her_ Hidan. Nobody touched her Hidan and got away with it. Fury fueled her and she completely forgot about all fear of the loaded weapon, and threw herself at the man holding the gun, _"NO!"_

Both of the men standing over Hidan looked up, and she knocked the guy with the gun to the ground. He struggled and she tore the gun out of his hands, throwing it with all her might toward the way the two had probably come from. The other guy pulled her off, commenting about what a pretty little girl they'd pulled in. She responded to this comment by violently kicking her legs back, hitting him very firmly where no man should be hit. He released her and doubled over in pain.

Off came her high heels and she started whacking the guy she had tackled with them, tears blinding her. She sensed movement behind her and knew it was Hidan, judging by the way she heard the quiet sound of metal against cement. She'd managed to make the guy bleed before he ripped the shoes out of her grasp and flung them away.

"You little bitch!"

She hit him as hard as she could in the stomach with her foot, sending them both staggering backwards. She landed on her behind next to the man she had kicked in the crotch, who was still doubled over in pain and wheezing.

"Why I'll take out that son-of-a-gun and have you all to myself."

At that threat she pulled herself onto Hidan's body and gripped him tightly, screeching at the top of her voice, _"no no no no no no NO!"_

She frantically lashed out with her legs in every direction she could possibly manage, hitting the guy on several occasions. She felt one of Hidan's hands creep over her back, holding onto her tightly. The man had grabbed her legs and was pulling, but she whipped her legs so violently that he was forced to let go. She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

--

"Pein your phone's ringing, yeah."

The orange head sighed, then walked over to answer it, "hello?"

All he heard was a high pitched scream. He paled immediately, "Hinata?_ Hinata?!"_

Another scream and an angry growl. The rest of the Akatsuki had stood, wondering what the heck was going on. Tobi and Zetsu were also there, having returned from University to see their friends graduate. Pein heard something like wheezing too, _'oh SHIT!'_

He put down the phone and charged out the door, followed shortly by everyone else, "Pein, what the heck's going on?!"

"Hinata... screaming... damn it! No time to talk! Just follow the screaming!"

They followed and soon rounded the corner where they saw one man doubled over, one trying to pull a girl off of someone, and a teen on the ground. Before Pein could say or do anything Kakuzu had tackled the guy tugging at Hinata, straddled him and then punched him hard in the jaw, effectively knocking him out.

"You _bastard!"_ he snarled, then turned his glare to the doubled over man who muttered, "she totally owned me," in a very high-pitched voice. Kakuzu smirked.

Konan rushed over and enveloped Hinata in her arms as best she could. The girl had calmed down slightly, now sobbing and hiccuping against Hidan's chest, who was moving his arm leisurely up and down her back. Kisame growled and Itachi glared when the rest of the Rots came around the opposite corner. They looked at Kakuzu and moved forward a bit.

Pein became furious, _'how _dare_ they?!'_ and he whipped out his pistols, cocking them both. Konan pulled back and lifted Hinata a little. Pein saw her eyes go wide.

"Oh my GAWD! Oh, gawds, oh, Tobi, _call an ambulance!_"

"What? Why? Konan what the hell -"

"_He's shot damn it! Hidan got shot now call the damn ambulance!"_ she shrieked, pressing her hand to the wound and muttering "oh gawd, oh gawd" under her breath. Pein's temper flared.

"You immature _punks..._" he heard Kisame snarl. Tobi was talking to the ambulance and giving directions with Zetsu's help. One of the Rots moved and instantly had two guns and six pairs of angry eyes pointing right at him.

"Anyone of you make one wrong move and I will _kill you,_" Pein snarled, firing a shot at the ground in front of the closest guy. They backed off quickly, and Tobi hung up. Shortly after this, the ambulance's sirens were heard.

--

"Hinata. Hinata, you need to let go of him. Come on, Hinata," Itachi was trying to soothe her, gently pulling on her shoulders. She felt other fingers pry her off of Hidan and she panicked. Itachi lifted her – kicking and screaming – off of Hidan.

"No! No, no, no! Don't take him from me! Don't!" she struggled but Itachi had his arms wrapped securely around her and he rocked a bit. Deidara stood in front of her, knowing that eventually she would break out of Itachi's grasp. The paramedics hurriedly lifted Hidan into the ambulance, Pein jumping in with them.

"Konan, stay here. Stay here and help them calm her down," the doors of the ambulance began to close. Hinata tore out of Itachi's arms and collided solidly with Deidara, who held her back. She screamed and cried and hit Deidara weakly at the same time as clinging to him.

None of them really knew what to do, and Kakuzu was staring off into the distance, being useless. The ambulance pulled away and shot off, sirens screaming. Hinata wriggled out of Deidara's grasp and went straight to Kakuzu, who turned his body to her and gathered her against his chest. She cried non-stop, even after he picked her up and carried her away.

Hinata was finally calm, though tears still fled down her cheeks. Everyone in Zetsu's car was silent as they drove to Hinata's house. She'd refused to sit on the seat and rested her head under Kakuzu's chin. It had been his quiet breathing and the gentle, steady beating of his heart that had finally gotten her to pull herself together. She sniffed every once in a while. She couldn't even think straight.

Somehow the Akatsuki boys – and Konan – managed to get Hinata out of the car. Kakuzu carried her up to the front door, presenting her to her father, bloody trench coat and all. Hiashi stared at her and then commanded Hanabi to start up a nice, warm bath for Hinata. He let the Akatsuki in and tried to talk to Hinata, but she merely stared at him blankly, uncomprehending.

After her bath – which took an hour – she went straight to bed. Her thoughts were full of nothing, an empty mass of white surrounding her.

_'Only two w-w-weeks to graduation. Only t-two weeks, a-and he g-got s-shot...'_

--

"He needs to have an operation immediately. The bullet has lodged itself in between his ribs, causing two to break and one to puncture his right lung. There's also a possibility of internal bleeding being caused. The bullet really must be removed at once."

Hinata felt close to tears again, _'t-there's no way the Akatsuki or H-Hidan's parents can pay f-for it.'_

She eyed the young couple standing near Kakuzu, the woman's eyes red and puffy from crying. Kakuzu had called them on Saturday and they arrived early Sunday morning.

"C-Can I please g-go see my baby?" the woman asked shakily. Her husband wrapped an arm around her tightly, both of them begging with their eyes.

"Yes, you can go see him. He's in that room right there."

The two went, and upon entering the room everyone heard the surprised cry of "mom?! Dad?!" from Hidan. This made Hinata smile a little, taking her mind off of the current money issue. The doctor leaned uneasily against the desk and muttered, "if this hospital's boss wasn't the way he was, I would have that bullet out of him already. 'Payment always comes first' he says," the doctor shook his head, "sometimes, I think my boss is a bastard."

Pein solemnly nodded his head and Hinata frowned. If they couldn't pay for the operation, there would be none. She really didn't want to ask, but she forced herself to, "w-what will h-happen if the b-bullet isn't r-removed?"

The doctor looked her directly in the eye, "there is a high chance that he will die."

Hinata turned and bolted out the door to the nearest pay phone. She called her father at his work station, "f-f-f-f-f-father...?" her eyes spilled over with tears.

"_Yes, Hinata? What is it? Why are you crying?"_

"I-I-I-If the b-b-b-b-bullet d-doesn't come out, h-h-h-he m-m-m-might d-d-d-d-die," she was sure he couldn't understand a single word she was saying.

"_WHAT?!"_ she heard nothing after that, having let go of the phone and collapsed, crying and shaking. Itachi had followed her and drew her toward his body, rubbing her back in a brotherly way.

Ten minutes later, after Hinata had finally composed herself the hospital doors flew open and Hiashi stormed in, eyes blazing. Hinata stared after him as he stomped toward them, and Itachi wordlessly led the way to the room where the doctor was.

Hiashi placed his palms calmly on the desk, "I'll pay for the operation."

Hidan's parents stared at him in shock – _'they m-must have j-just heard the n-news...'_

The doctor blinked at him, then smiled and leafed through some papers before pulling out the correct one. As Hiashi signed it and gave the doctor his credit card.

"I'll return in a moment," the doctor said, placing the card and the paper back on the desk. He probably needed the credit card reader.

"W-why are you... why are you... paying, for this?" Hidan's mother asked, her voice shaky. Hiashi turned his pale lavender eyes to them as the doctor returned.

"I see that you don't know. Your son, is dating my daughter."

--

The doctors began to wheel him away, his hand being pulled out of hers. Her lips were quivering, her eyes lachrymose.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm gonna' make it through this, and I'm gonna' go to university, and get a degree and come back to you. I love you," even though his voice was hoarse he still spoke, because she was that important to him.

Her tears were already streaming down her cheeks, "I love you. I love you too."

He gave her a pained smile before his hand was pulled completely out of hers, and the doctors rushed him into the emergency room. She fell to her knees, both hands covering her mouth, her eyes shut tight against the rivers that flowed down her cheeks. Her father gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders as they disappeared around the corner.

"Hinata. He's going to live. Sleep on that thought tonight, please. Sleep well. We'll come see him tomorrow, I promise you that."

--

"He'll be fine. He's also asked me to give this to you," the nurse handed Hinata a bag with a metal object in it. Tears welled up in her eyes when she realized it was the bullet, with the words, "pulled through this for you" written on it in gold pen. There was a small heart next to it, and Hinata knew there was no way he could've written that small.

"Did you... d-did you write t-this for h-him?"

The nurse smiled, "yes, I did. He's very devoted to you, you know. I'd love to have a boyfriend like him. You're a really lucky girl. Anyway, I'd let you see him today, but his doctor would like for him to have one more day of rest before he's bombarded by you and his family and friends. You don't mind coming back tomorrow?"

"Only if I c-can l-look through t-the window."

The nurse's smile widened, "of course. Follow me."

Hinata followed her down the hall, and once they reached Hidan's room she pressed herself against the glass and tapped on it. This caught his attention and he raised his silver covered head. Upon seeing her he smiled widely, raising a hand and waving to her. She smiled too, and waved back , before pointing to her left, indicating to him that she had to leave, _'though I would l-love to run in t-there and h-hug you...'_

Hidan nodded and rested his head. Hinata thanked the nurse and walked back down the hall, to her waiting father.

--

Flowers were everywhere when Hinata entered the room. The Akatsuki had come early to see him, as did Hinata's family and his parents. It would be the two of them alone now. She heard him complain, "these flowers are gonna' make me sneeze. A lot, seriously."

"Stop c-complaining, Danny. It's n-not n-ice," she chided him, coming into view. He blinked at her, surprised that she had been there, "I thought you were coming... later. Uh..." he tried to pull his shirt back on but she was by the side of the bed now and she stopped him.

"That looks l-like it h-hurts you. Please d-don't put it on if it h-hurts."

He frowned, then smirked at her, "you just like me with my shirt _off_, seriously. I know you like it that way."

She blushed furiously, but her happy expression faded and she rested a knee on the bed. He knew what she wanted and he almost scooted over. Then he smiled sheepishly, "actually, could you uh, could you come over to this side? I mean, this still really hurts like hell, seriously," he gestured to his bandaged side. She gladly went over to his left as he scooted to the right, making room for her. She snuggled against his side and gently rested her hand on the bandages. Right before she fell asleep she felt the covers come over her.

* * *

So yes. That is the conclusion of this chapter. Graduation next chapter and things. So I ask again, **sequel or epilogue?** And if you can, give me an idea for the sequel (example: "I think that Sasuke should try and steal Hinata back from Hidan" that kind of thing). And again, first five requests, yaoi/yuri will be turned to friendship, ask nicely might imply it, will do any het pairing romance blah blah blah okay you get the point.

Much hugs and kisses to IheartHidan for being so faithful in reading this fic =)

Song inspiration: "It's not over" by Chris Daughtry and "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts


	11. Chapter 9: Graduation

Title serves a double meaning. Sorry for a kind of cliff-hanger ending, but you'll probably be able to figure out what happens in Chapter 10. I got two great ideas from reviewers for the sequel, so thanks gals! And guys! Erm. There will also be an epilogue that will serve as the prologue for the sequel, to be titled "Strawberries & Cream" yeah. That would be a friend of mine at school's fault, because we were talking about "lemon and line" (if you know what i mean) and she said "IT SHOULD HAVE A SWEET NAME! Like strawberries and cream." So yeah. props to her for the title =) I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's short (6 pages... gosh, I think VAMP chapter length is affecting my other stories). AND PLEASE READ VAMP!! /cry

* * *

**Chapter 9: Graduation**

When Hinata returned to school the week before graduation, she was surprised to find that there was a large gathering of students present on the campus. They were yelling about something, and even Sasuke looked worried. She hurried forward and caught a snippet of conversation, "should he really be here?"

_'Hidan?!'_ she hopped up the steps and tried to see over the crowd. All she saw was the top of Kisame's head. She frowned, and decided to bulldoze through the crowd like she had seen Sakura do on several occasions. She managed to almost get to the front, but there were a bunch of girls blocking her now. She scrunched up her face in a frustrated way, and poked her hand out from between two girls. A calloused hand wrapped around her wrist and jerked her forward, almost pulling over the two girls in the front.

"I found you!" Kisame announced triumphantly before guiding her over to Hidan, who stood against the wall, an irritated expression on his face. When he saw her his expression changed to one of relief, and he pulled her up against his side.

"Ah, gawds. They won't freakin' leave me alone. Gosh, it doesn't take _that_ long to recover from surgery and I _do _need to graduate."

She smiled and leaned happily against him, "I d-didn't t-think you'd be h-here t-today."

"You too? Heh, well, I didn't think I'd be here either but I freaking woke up early and Kakuzu showed up so... I came, seriously," he stroked her head and looked down at her as the students dispersed, "where's the bullet?"

"In m-my heart," she muttered, lifting the chain and revealing that the bullet had been melded into a heart-shaped frame. He stared at it, shocked, then blushed and looked away, "scared me for a minute there... thought you actually meant it, seriously."

She giggled as the warning bell rang. This was when they would separate. She moved to go but Hidan turned sharply, arms coming up on either side of her. She flattened against the wall, blushing madly.

"Do me a favor, Hinata, and _never_ stop stuttering."

She nodded before parting her lips against his mouth.

--

Hinata wouldn't stop fidgeting. Her father pressed a hand to her knee more than once to try and keep her from shaking it. She was so nervous. It wasn't even the banquet yet – just the ceremony. Her father wasn't going to come to the banquet; he had work he needed to get done.

The grade twelve class began to make their way down the isle. Hinata stood up a little so she could see better – even though she had an isle seat.

Itachi and a girl Hinata didn't know came out first, their gowns maroon in color. The tassels around their necks were cream and triangular in shape, short at the front and longer at the back. In the center of the triangle there was a thick red triangle, following the same shape as the larger cream outlines. She waved and saw Itachi raise his hand ever so slightly, his red eyes flicking in her direction before he focused on the stage.

After three more pairs walked by, Kisame and Deidara came out together, straightening from their bent positions.

_'They m-must have b-been talking,'_ Hinata decided, waving at them. Deidara waved at her and elbowed Kisame, who grinned. She couldn't help smiling.

Behind them Sasori and Temari came out, both a little bit stiff. The two had never really gotten along, but they managed to walk side by side anyway. Sasori caught Hinata's eyes and he tossed his head back just a tiny bit, making her giggle. This earned him a small punch from Temari, who whispered something to him. He rolled his eyes and the two continued forward.

Hinata didn't see Hidan for another three pairs, his pair third from the last in the class of twenty-four. She stared at him, blush rising to her cheeks. Though his graduation gown hid his body his shoulders filled out the top quite nicely. The metallic fabric seemed to accentuate the swagger in his steps, a swagger Hinata hadn't noticed before. He looked like he was irritated with the hat on his head, as he kept on glancing up at it, fingers twitching at his sides.

Hinata was very thankful that he was walking down to the stage on her side of the isle, and when he drew closer she whispered, "Hidan..."

His violet eyes turned to her immediately, and he smiled, mouthing the word 'hi'. She latched onto his hand for a split second, making his smile widened before he passed by and she looked back at the stage. Everyone she knew from the grade twelve class were already seated, and so the last three pairs walking by didn't need any of her attention.

Itachi was the valedictorian, and as he spoke on behalf of the graduating class he smiled a few times. Hinata found herself quickly irritated with the grade seven and eight students that had decided to come. Every time Itachi smiled they would squeal.

_'I know t-they're young b-but... could they b-be anymore i-immature?'_

Itachi thanked families, friends and loved ones. At the phrase 'loved ones' several of the graduating students laughed, and Hinata's eyes flit across Hidan's face. His lips were locked in a permanent smile. Itachi finished his speech, and the salutatorian – Temari – made another, shorter speech. After this the other graduates came up to make short speeches, some pointing out boyfriends or girlfriends they had in the crowd – or the class – and Hinata found herself hoping that Hidan did nothing of the sort as he came up to make his speech.

_'H-he's nervous,' _she found, as he took a steadying breath.

"First, I wanna' thank my parents – who couldn't be here – for supporting me all these years, though they weren't by my side. I especially want to thank Kakuzu, for taking me in and treating me like a son, and for always being there to be a shoulder I could lean on," Hinata watched Kakuzu shift in his seat, crossing his arms, trying hard not to let himself swell up too much. Hidan's eyes landed on Kakuzu before he continued with his speech, "of course, I'm going to thank the punks behind me, for being jerks and making me finish my homework, seriously," the class burst into uncontrolled laughter, and laughs rose from the audience as well.

Hidan looked over his shoulder to grin at the class before turning back to the audience and muttering into the mic, "bothersome brats... and, yeah, I guess that's it."

Suddenly a seventh grader in the crowd cried out, "do you have a girlfriend?!"

Hidan released a short laugh, a lot of the girls giggling. Hinata's temper flared, and she felt the urge to stand up and yell, 'yeah, he has one! It's _me_!' but she kept herself under control.

"I do actually. I just don't feel like pointing her out. Besides, I'll see her later anyway," the smirk on his face as he walked away from the mic made a lot of people in the audience go "ooh", and Sakura gape-smiled at Hinata, who didn't quite get the joke.

--

With the grad banquet now over, and her stomach full, Hinata decided it was time to head home. She would have to find Hidan first, however, and so she began to search for him, and found herself swept into the mob on the dance floor by two very powerful hands. She was spun around and brought tightly against Hidan's chest, and she blushed brightly, turning her head away.

"Oi... why're you lookin' away from me, seriously?" his voice was a whisper in the music. Hinata's blush deepened and she replied, "y-you j-just surprised me. T-that's all."

"Oh. Well, you're looking for me, right?" Hidan asked, and without waiting for her reply he pulled her around in a few sensual dance moves, keeping her close to his body. The song playing had an addictive beat, though the lyrics made a few naughty thoughts slip into Hinata's mind more often than she'd liked. And when the song was ending and Hidan was holding her tightly to his body, a hand pressed against her stomach, Hinata pressed her head back against his shoulder, swinging her hips from side to side.

He released a breath against the top of her head, his hand pressing harder against her stomach. She savored how well her body fit against his, and then the song was over and they were off the dance floor.

Hinata turned to face him and saw that his face was flushed, a pouty expression on his face.

"You're torturing me, Hinata. Don't do that, seriously," Hinata blinked, noticing for the first time his lack of swear words. He blinked at her, "w-what?"

"Oh, Hidan. You d-don't swear s-so much anymore."

He gave her a confused expression, then smiled, "that's right. I don't. Huh. That's kind of funny. Well... I never let you answer my question earlier."

Hinata thought for a moment, then remembered, "ah, I w-was going t-to leave."

Hidan frowned, "you were? Damn. I guess I'll leave too, then," he commented, taking her hand and pulling her away. She stared wide-eyed at him; she'd thought he'd stay for the rest of the party, "b-but y-you were h-having so m-much f-fun!"

"It's not that much fun when you've got girls jumping on you left and right, seriously," she could hear the irritation in Hidan's voice, and she quickened her pace so that she walked next to him. They interlocked fingers for a brief moment before Hidan wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his chest, "t-then I'm g-glad you want to l-leave with m-me."

He smiled at her, a genuine smile, before stopping her and drawing her in for a kiss.

--

Hinata had not wanted this day to come.

She didn't want to be standing there watching.

She didn't want to be the one in tears.

Though, if she was honest with herself, she just really didn't want Hidan to leave. He'd laughed madly when she asked him – the day before he had to leave – why he had to go to university. His answer was simple, "because I want to get a freakin' degree that I can shove in Sasuke's place, say 'HAH I'm not a failure', and be the frikkin' man I know I can be. Besides, Pein kicked me out of the Akatsuki. He told me he never wanted me on those streets again. And I'm gonna' be a good listener for once."

She stood there clinging to him with all her might, until he muttered, "Hinata, baby, if you cling to me anymore, I'm gonna' miss my flight, my first day of Uni, and I'll get behind in my studies," so she let him go – with much tugging from Neji.

Hidan gave her a rather long good-bye kiss – _'a-a-a-and in f-front of f-f-father too!'_ - before marching through the gates – to Canada and University.

He said he'd come back and visit when he could – _'i-if he can...'_ - because Hinata knew that money was a factor in his life. She just hoped he knew exactly what he wanted.

--

_Hinata,_

_University is psychotic. I have never been in a more complicated place. It's so damn confusing! You'd think that even with the map I'd be able to get places but NOOOO not at all! I freaking need, a guide. Another student to freaking show me around! It's insanity I tell you! INSANITY! I've gotten through my first month of classes, and finally got the time (yeah, FINALLY) to write to you. This place... isn't quite like hell but it ain't earth I'll tell you that. First month of classes... got so much damn work, man. I can't believe I didn't have time to write. I guess I got absorbed in my studies (and that's all your fault, woman. Be proud!). I hope your own studies aren't causing you to freak out, seriously. Your mid-terms are coming up soon, yeah? Good luck on those. I've got a few tests coming up but it's nothin' I can't handle. Really. I'm actually handing my work in on time and crazy shit like that. It's wicked, seriously. I... actually have to stop writing now and work on an essay. Damn._

_Love,_

_Hidan._

"Hidan,

I'm so glad you wrote! I was... a little worried. And yes, I have exams coming up soon. Wow. I really don't want to go to University now. It sounds scary! Don't get lost! And don't sleep in either. And I am proud that you... that you concentrate to much on your studies now. And you still didn't tell me what you were studying to be. Please tell me. I want to know. I miss you so much... I wish you were still here. Good luck on the essay and I'm so proud of you. For handing in your work on time. Good luck on your tests, and your exams when they come. Do you know when you might come back? I want to know because... I just want to know. And could you... could you call me sometime next week? If you have time? I really, really need to hear your voice. I miss you so much.

Love,

Hinata."

She sent the letter off in the mail the next day, impatiently awaiting either a reply or another letter from him.

_'I hope h-he r-replies s-soon... If i-it d-doesn't get in the of his w-work...'_

It was late next week when she finally received a call, but it wasn't just Hidan's voice that she heard when she answered the phone.

"H-hello?" there was a moment of silence, when suddenly, _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!"_ and in the background she heard, _"Hidan's girlfriend"_ and Hidan mumble, _"shush! Gimme the phone!"_

She giggled before bursting into laughter. Hidan started talking, "_hey, hey. Stop laughing, seriously."_

"I-I-I-I'm not l-l-laughing!" she exclaimed, trying to control herself. Hidan laughed, _"yeah you are. Well you were. Yeah."_

"What are you studying?" she asked, sitting down on the couch. Hanabi scowled at her and Hinata rolled her eyes. The younger stormed up the stairs.

"_I'm studying Physics and education. Why?" _to someone else she heard him growl, _"what the heck are you laughin' at, huh?"_

"Hidan, be nice to your friends," she chided, smiling. Neji leaned over the couch, listening in on the conversation until she playfully batted him away.

"Go away," she whispered while Hidan spoke, _"sure, sure. I'll be nice to them when they stop teasing me. Actually one of them wants to say hi. Wait a minute."_

"Ah, okay," she heard the rustling sound of fabric and a very feminine sounding voice spoke, _"hello?"_

"Hi," Hinata found that she recognized the voice. She could hear the smile on his face as he spoke, _"do you remember me?"_

"Ah... ah... I know I – I've heard y-your v-voice before I j-just... Just can't r-recall your n-name," she bit her lip, cheeks turning pink out of embarrassment. Neji went away.

"_It's Haku."_

"HAKU?!" she exclaimed, hopping off the couch in surprise, "oh, Haku! I never knew you w-went to that university! I t-thought you were s-still with... well..."

"_Zabuza? He and I were never together, silly. Besides, I'm dating a girl."_

"Oh," Hinata inwardly sighed in relief, _'thank goodness he doesn't sound o-offended.'_

"_I'll give the phone back to Hidan now. We have to leave for class soon. Happy birthday," _and with that he handed to phone back to Hidan.

"Is he y-your r-roommate?"

"_Yeah, he's my roommate. Listen, babe, I've gotta' go. I got your letter, uh. I'll reply as soon as I can."_

"Okay. Can I have your number?"

He laughed heartily, _"not yet, babe. Wait until my exams are over, yeah? I'll give you another call, promise. See ya around. Oh and uh, I'll probably be back in time for your grad. Yeah. Next year. Can't make it back this year."_

Hinata frowned but she was pleased all the same, "okay. Good luck on your exams. I did alright on mine. Um... I g-guess I'll l-let you go t-then. Thanks for the call. And the birthday wish. And it's snowing here. Bye."

"_Snows here too, baby. Talk to you later."_

They both hung up and Hanabi came bounding down the stairs, "_finally!_"

Hinata scowled and shoved the phone into her hands, "I wish you'd be nicer to me on my birthday! I was talking to _Hidan_ who currently resides in _Canada_ and actually went out of his way to wake up early enough to wish me a happy birthday!"

Hinata stalked off, leaving her younger sister clutching the phone in shame and marveling at her sister's lack of stuttering.

--

Hidan, as promised, came back the following year. He stayed for Christmas, so he could hit two birds with one stone: celebrate with the Hyuugas _and_ celebrate Hinata's birthday.

He took her out on a winter walk near the river, which had frozen over. She wasn't cold at all, what with Hidan by her side and the warmth of his arms around her. He'd actually wanted to go skating but when Hinata tried she kept on falling over, so he had had to carry her around, which was fine by her. He was strong enough – and the ice was strong enough – to support her and himself.

"You really are clumsy on ice, baby," he'd commented.

Now he just held her firmly against his chest; he was leaving on the thirty-first, too early for Hinata's liking but if he left any later he'd either lose study time or he's miss an exam. Hinata didn't want either of those things to happen.

She leaned back and look up at him, and he looked down at her, "why the sad face, Hinata?"

"I don't want you to leave," she muttered sadly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled sweetly down at her, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. She felt his hand at her neck, and it pawed there for a moment before finally finding the chain of her necklace. She felt his hand close around the pendant and smiled.

Hidan pulled away and stared at the heart in his hand, stroking his thumb against the bullet. He laughed lightly, before letting it fall back against her chest and pulling her into another kiss.

Two days before he had to leave she caught him and her father in several conversations. Whenever they talked their voices were low, and if she walked in their conversation would cease instantly – not in an unusual way, but they would laugh loudly, so Hinata _knew_ something was up.

_'I-I just r-really want to know w-what.'_

Hinata didn't really manage to say good-bye to Hidan when he got on his flight to go back to Canada, but she did shove a letter in his bag that he would definitely find. A month later – shortly before school ended for her – she received a long letter in reply. It was four pages double sided, and Hinata took at least an hour to read the entire thing. She cried a little as she read it, because it turned out Hidan's father had caught a terrible virus and had been admitted to hospital. The night after reading it she prayed that his father would be all right.

--

Hinata sat in waiting. It was a week before her graduation; Hidan had returned two days before, but had some things he needed to take care of before seeing her.

She sighed, glancing at her watch. She was quite early, the sweet air of June filling her lungs and she breathed it in deeply.

"Hey, Hina. You're damn early."

She smiled at the sound of his voice and gazed up at him. He seemed... nervous.

"Hi, darling," she giggled at his blush, "w-what k-kept you?" she made a move to stand but his hand held her down.

"No, no, you stay seated. I uh... well I... uh..." he looked away, withdrew his hand and took a deep breath, "I need... to ask you a question."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion at him, and when he got down on one knee her eyes widened unnaturally and her hand came up to her mouth.

* * *

Sorry if the letters were a bit confusing I... wasn't quite sure how to do them. And yes. Haku is Hidan's roommate. xD yes. I am random. And Hidan had a whole squad of friends to wish Hinata a happy birthday. Yer. hope you liked, and please read VAMP. please? xD


	12. Chapter 10: I absolutely do

And here it is. The last installment of Innocence. I know this is short (and there won't be an epilogue. I kind of included it in here). Also, I... got quite lazy with this chapter, and for that I'm sorry. I have no idea what's really said at weddings, and I'm not in the mood to look it up. Yes. Hinata goes on her honeymoon before starting her final year of school. Do I know what she's studying? Heck no. All I know is that she's only doing three years. And then spending the rest of her life with Hidan. =). As mentioned before, the sequel will be called Strawberries & Cream. The title is from the fact that one of my friends was wondering why it's called "lime and lemon" because it makes it sound "sour". If you don't know what I'm talking about... then you don't know! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Anyway. On with the story. And in the meantime, check out my other fics. So far, they're all Hidan centric. Wow. I must be like, a fangirl or something. o_O I KNOW!! IT'S AMAZING RIGHT!?!?

Oh. And before I forget you awesome people: Lyot, IheartHidan, Adelaide 'Adell' Pierce, Chibi-Chichan, Kieren, Gabiruchis, Nareboshi, Lady Barbossa329, Emmeline Creazil, ABeautifulDeath, Amaya The Jashinist, Harpygirl91, Sayomi-hime, Mizuki Uchiha, HikariYamino, The Fallen Angel of Music, Kichou, MajsanWorld, AiRyuhou, SnowShadows, Vannah-chan, Narutorox1 and Estheriana. You are all awesome and faithful and stuck with this crazy story of mine :) Thank you so much (sorry if i got anybody's name wrong).

* * *

Chapter 10: I absolutely do

Hinata's other hand came to rest over the one she had previously placed over her mouth and she watched as Hidan pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the box carefully, presenting it to her so she could see the ring glitter in the sunlight. She gasped beneath her hands.

"Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared into his bright violet eyes, her head bobbing up and down. Finally, when she found her voice again, she pulled her hands away from her mouth, "yes. Yes I'll marry you."

He grinned, a real grin, a sweet, gorgeous grin and took the ring out of the box, slipping it onto her ring finger. She stared at it for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck and cried happily against his shoulder. He rubbed his hands over her back, holding her as close as possible.

--

Hinata's graduation came around and she flaunted the ring proudly, showing off it's beauty.

"I – I can't believe it! Eighteen and engaged to a total hottie! Oh, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, tears sliding down her cheeks as she embraced Hinata. The other girls in Hinata's class embraced her too, though Sakura waited until she could hold her friend on her own.

"Hinata I'm real proud of you. And Hidan's a great guy, no matter what Sasuke says."

Hinata smiled at Sakura, and then the two were walking down the aisle toward the stage to receive their mock diplomas. Hinata spotted Hidan in the crowd and he blew her a kiss. She returned the kiss, watching and blushing as he made a motion of catching it and pressing it to his lips. Kakuzu was sitting next to Hidan and the older man waved. Hinata shyly returned the wave.

When it was finally her turn to give her speech, she cleared her throat before standing up and going up to the mic. She glanced quickly at Hidan, saw him nod, and knew that she could announce her current status.

"Hello. I'd... I'd like to thank my father, first off, for being the supporting factor of my life, and for staying strong and forcing my sister and I to continue leaving even after our mother died. I'd like to thank Neji for being there to protect me when I needed him most, and my sister for shopping with me," she took a breather as the audience released quiet laughter. Hinata smiled herself, then continued, "my friends, my classmates," she glanced back over her shoulder at Sakura, "Sakura. Y-you have always been there for me, always willing to listen to my senseless babbling."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Hinata took a deep breath, and looked at Hidan, who was grinning madly. Yes, she should announce it.

"And of course, I need to thank Hidan, my loving, caring, supportive fiancé."

The crowd gasped as a whole before Naruto's father whooped loudly, and the crowd erupted into applause. Hinata ducked her head in slight embarrassment, biting on her lip. She couldn't help smiling though, and when the ceremony was finally done she was swept up by Hidan. He kept his arm securely around her, and her father absolutely refused to put the camera down.

_--_

Hinata was fidgeting in her seat while Hanabi, Temari and Sakura fussed over different dresses. Sakura's mother had come as well, hoping to play a bit of a motherly figure for Hinata until Hidan's mother arrived.

"What about this one?" Hanabi asked, holding up a midnight blue dress with white flowers along the bottom. Hinata stood and walked forward, "I-I'll never know until I t-try it on."

Hanabi nodded and Hinata took the dress, walking into the changing room.

"I can't believe he forced you to go through two years of university before actually planning the wedding," Sakura commented. Hinata giggled, struggling to get the dress to fit around her bust, "well, h-he said that m-my f-father is the one who w-wanted me to go through the two years. And Hidan wanted to honor my father's wishes, so I went through two years. Besides Hidan's g-graduated now and looking for a steady job close to me."

"I'm still kinda' sad your dad made you go to Tokyo University."

Hinata laughed more and gave up on the dress. There was no way it was going to fit her.

"This one won't fit, Hanabi," she informed her little sister, thrusting the dress out. She heard Hanabi sigh, "I guess we'll wait for Hidan's mom. We can't find any dresses that fit you, Hinata. And by fit I mean like, match your personality or say Hinata with big, fat, neon letters."

Hinata blushed as her friends laughed. They sat and chatted for about half an hour until one of the sales lady's came in, guiding Hidan's mother. The woman set down her bag and then said, "I'm Jessie. Where's my daughter-in-law to be?" she asked, grinning at Hinata. Hinata smiled and stood, giving Jessie a hug.

"Having trouble finding a dress?"

"Yes. Hinata's sister is complaining about the dresses in here not saying Hinata in big, fat, neon letter," Temari informed her while Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Jessie looked thoughtful, "hm. Give me a moment."

Hinata watched as Jessie practically threw herself into the lines of dresses. Ten minutes later she came out triumphant, holding up a maroon dress. The sleeves were made of a see-through material, and underneath the top layer of the skirt was a piece of metallic looking fabric. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a corset like top. Jessie spun the dress around, showing the lacing at the back.

"This is just for decoration though. What do you girl's think?"

"Hinata. Go. Try. It. On. Now," Hanabi commanded. Hinata's eyes widened and she grabbed the dress, "h-hai!"

___'I guess this dress really is me,'_she thought to herself as she stepped out of the changing room to show it off_, ____'I'm surprised it fits so well.'_

"That was the only one I could find that had the ability of holding these," Jessie informed Hinata, squishing her breasts together. Hinata gasped and jumped back a little, while the other five women laughed.

_--_

"Finally here."

"Y-yes."

"Getting married today."

"Y-y-yes."

"... Hinata?"

"Yes, father?"

"I'm very proud of you," Hiashi said, gathering Hinata up in his arms. Hinata hugged her father back. She had no idea what the room looked like; her father had insisted that he hire professionals to do the decorations. She pulled back from her father when the usher came in and said, "it's time. The bride-groom awaits you."

Hinata too a deep breath, and took the arm that her father offered. He led her out and down the hall.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she looked up at him, her pale lavender eyes misty, "time for you to give me away, father."

He smiled proudly down at her, then led her down the aisle as the double-doors opened. She found that she could only stare at Hidan, who was staring at her.

He was wearing a white tuxedo, with tails, like she had hoped. His hair was slicked back as usual, but one strand was defiant and rested against his forehead. He was wearing all his piercings, the lip ring stark against his pale lips. He looked so handsome, and Hinata couldn't keep from blushing - or eyeing that lip ring.

When she reached the podium Hidan took her hands in his, and they stared at each other as the service began.

They got through all the vows without a problem, and both Hinata and Hidan turned their heads toward the audience as the pastor said, "if any of you object to this joining of Hidan and Hinata, speak now or forever hold your peace."

To Hinata's delight, nothing happened, and she focused her eyes back on Hidan, all smiles. He was staring at her too, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Do you, Hidan, take Hinata Hyuuga to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hinata, take Hidan to be your lovely wedded husband."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor turned to Hidan while the audience braced itself, "you may kiss the bride."

Hidan flipped the veil out of the way and leaned down to kiss her. Hinata threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The crowd erupted into applause and cheering and screaming, and Hinata heard Kisame's loud, "HELL YEAH!" from somewhere in the back. Hidan took her hand – once they had managed to somehow separate – and led her down the aisle.

While they walked they were showered with rice and flower petals, and once at the back of the chapel they were swarmed by the Akatsuki.

"Tobi and Zetsu send their congratulations! They apologize for not being able to get here on time," Pein told Hidan and Hinata over the din. Hinata smiled, "their thoughts are what m-matters."

The wedding party lasted long into the night. When Hinata tossed the bouquet back Temari caught it. Hidan decided to take Hinata's garter off in a very odd way. He smirked before ducking under her dress, making many men whoop and holler while Hiashi and Hidan's father's jaws hit the floor. The garter came whizzing out from under her dress and hit Sasuke square in the face, making the Uchiha blush. He handed it to Itachi and fled when the elder tried to make him wear it around his neck.

___'Why isn't h-he coming out?'_Hinata wondered, her blush deepening.

"Hidan! Are you gonna' come out or what?" Kisame called. Kakuzu was staring at Hinata, wondering what the heck Hidan was doing.

"I think I'd rather stay here, seriously," Hidan's voice came from under the dress. Hinata could feel his breath on her leg, and her face turned into a tomato. Hiashi paled, "and what exactly are you doing under there, young man?"

There was a silence, save for the murmur of voices, before Hinata jumped a little at the feeling of large warm hands on her cool legs.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeegs," was Hidan's drawn out response.

"Hidan!" Hinata squeaked, "g-get out f-f-f-from under m-my d-d-dress th-this instant!"

She felt something wet on her right thigh and gasped out, "DANNY!"

"Okay, okay, I'm gettin' out, seriously," he complied, crawling out from under her dress. He jumped up and stood next to her, straightening his jacket while trying and failing to look like nothing had happened. She glared up at him, her face a bright red. He quickly kissed her before wrapping an arm around her waist as music came on.

"Shall we go dance, baby? I promise I'll be good, seriously."

"You better be g-good, or you aren't g-getting you know what later."

He stared at her in shock, his mouth dropping open and eyes going wide. She swayed over to the dance floor, quite proud of herself.

_--_

He observed her from the shadows. The shadows were a good place for him, considering he was a shadowy person himself. He hadn't said he objected at the wedding merely because he knew nothing about Hinata and she didn't even know who he was.

All he knew was that she was quite a catch, and he was intent on stealing her. Judging by her devotion to Hidan, however, that may prove to be a difficult task.

___'Plus, she would never destroy her family's status with something as terrible as divorce,'_he smirked, pushing his glasses up on his nose_, ____'no matter. I'll get what I want from her, and have a friend tip it off to Hidan. Oh, the fun I'll have.'_

With that he turned, light gray hair loose about his shoulders, and hurried off, pulling his black hat further down on his head.

_--_

___'I've never... never b-been so h-happy...'_ Hinata decided, hugging Hidan. It was a miracle they managed to get out of the building at all, what with being swarmed by millions of people. The two would be taking their honeymoon in Japan, in a remote resort near Fuji mountain. The whole entire ride there, Hinata merely stared at Hidan, and Hidan stared at her. And judging by all the hidden emotion she saw in his eyes, she knew that he was happier than he had ever been.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this last chapter! And like, thanks to all my reviwers! You guys are teh wicked awesomeness!! I wonder if you know who the guy is? Well... I did make it kind of obvious. Special thanks to Adelaide 'Adell' Pierce and MajsanWorld for their idea contributions, that will be put into play in Strawberries & Cream! So all I ask now is that you go and read my other fics! (BESIDES. Hidan/Konan needs more love than it currently has .)


End file.
